Thirteen Days
by Kemq
Summary: On Hiatus How long does it take to fall in love? For Bella and Jasper it's 13 days, but will they make it when many are out to stop them and what does Esme have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Once updated all A/N's will be following after the story. This will be the only time I mention the following.**

**1) This is my first story **

**2) This is an OOC story **

**3) This is an AU story **

**4) This story is rated M, **

**5) NO one under 18 should read this story. **

**6) If you are unfamiliar with these acronyms then please visit my home page for the definitions.**

**PLEASE REMEMBER****:**

**Names, Places, Ages, Dates, and Times have been altered to fit the story parameters.**

**Updates:**

**I will do my best to update every 2 weeks. However I have a medical condition that may interfere. For more information on this please check out my home page listed on my profile.**

**Warnings.**

**There will be gratuitous use of one or all of the fallowing: Swearing, violence, lemons, bad jokes and any other offence stuff that pops in to my head. (LOL)**

**Thank you:**

**I want to thank my beta Jasper's Darlin' Kathy I'm very fortunate to have her doing my story. I also want to thank ****my contents reader ****ImaTwitard**** for being my 2****nd**** set of eyes. ****I also want to thank cullen818 for her support. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing related to Twilight.**

**Warring Rant ahead**

_**I all so swear that I will NOT hold chapters for review. That shit pisses me off and I don't care how good the story is ill stop reading it if I see that shit. Writing a story should make you happy. I'm more concerned if the story is good not how many reviews I get. You know where the button is and how to use it so it's up to you to decide if you want to use it. **_

**End Rant**

**If you have any questions please PM me.**

**Thirteen Days**

_Well Fuck Me Running._ I sat on the bed looking at another pair of fucking khaki slacks, the problem was I hate anything that is fucking khaki; that Alice once again had picked out for me. I'd eat a damn skunk if I it would get me in to a pair of fucking jeans and a t-shirt. I started thinking that Esme would be yelling at me for hours if she knew how much I swear in my thoughts. I love Esme so much that I made sure never to swear in front of her. She can be scary when she gets mad and I rather let Emmett take the brunt of her scary side. I know that tonight will break her heart, but it can't be helped. The family needs to know what Alice and Edward have been doing all these years; the lies, deceit, and the sneaking around… It all stops tonight. So if I have to wear a fucking pair of khaki slacks one more time, I will because tonight, if all goes well, Bella and I will find our happy ending. Thirteen Days. It seems like such a short time for my life to change, but that's how long it's been.

**Chapter 1**

**August 29th Sunday**

I was sitting in the living room playing with Emmett on the Xbox and as always fucking with his emotions when Alice came bouncing down the stairs yelling family meeting, _shit what does she want now?_ Things between Alice and me have been strained for years, but ever since we moved to Forks it's only gotten worse. Also since Bella moved to town I hardly ever see her. Not that I fucking care at the moment, stupid khaki slacks. I don't see why Emmett gets to wear jeans and I don't. I don't blame Bella one bit; whenever she is over, I can feel her longing towards me. I know she wants to be closer to me, but Alice and Edward won't let her. So I get left in the dust by Alice and told to go hunting by Edward, _stupid asshole I'm not a fucking child,_ I won't hurt Bella. I could never hurt her; she was to special a human and one of the most selfless people I knew. What she saw in Edward I'll never know. _She's way to fucking great a person for him anyway._ I was snapped out of my inner monologue by the screeching voice of my lovely wife. "Jazzy." _I hate that fucking name._ "Hurry up I have an important announcement." _Holy shit if it's another shoe sale I swear I'm lighting myself on fire._ I dragged my dead ass into the dining room and took my seat at the end of the table. Silently wishing I was already burning. When we were all seated Carlisle told her the table was all hers.

She stood up, plastered that damn stupid 'I'm the queen of the world' smile on her face. _I fucking swear she can be vainer then Rose_. "Guess what's in thirteen days?" _Who the fuck cares? _Then she started bouncing on her toes again. _I swear to the beings above she found a way to make crack work on her._ Realizing that no one was going to answer her I bit the bullet and asked. "Ok Alice what's in thirteen days?"

Flashing me a big dumb assed smile she screamed "Bella's birthday party." The only thing I hoped was that she didn't make me wear fucking khaki pants to the party. Alice then started in on one of her rants about everything that would need to be done over the next two weeks. I looked around the table taking in all the emotions. I mean shit, doesn't anyone know that Bella hates attention.

Carlisle, as always, his emotions were that of love and fatherly pride, but mixed in there was excitement and a dose of childlike joy. _Seriously?_ Upon noticing my stare and raised eyebrow he just smiled at me sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

Esme's emotions were pure; the motherly love she always radiated was stronger than ever before. _I loved feeling that emotion from her._ Also there was curiosity which I can only assume was because Alice had given her the task of making the cake for Bella. I chuckled to myself; human food had always fascinated her.

I felt love and mischief from Emmett they were pouring out of him. _Oh shit what the hell was he up to?_ Love for his newest sister and I can only guess what he had planned for Bella was some sex toy for a present. That would cause this level of mischief to pour off him. Poor Bella, I can only hope that Alice had a vision and stopped him from whatever he had planned. I wonder if I can get him to eat a piece of cake.

As usual Rosalie's emotions were; jealousy, anger, distain, and disgust were here emotions. Holy fuck get over it all ready. I started blocking her emotions as quick as I could. Her dislike for Bella was getting old. And it was starting to piss me off. She needed to realize that Bella made this family happy. They say if you slap someone on the back while they are making a face that the face will freeze on you. I wonder who slapped her, because her face was always in a permanent scowl.

Edward was feeling, love, joy and happiness was at the front of his emotions, but there was the always present fear lingering just below the surface. _What the fuck? What is up with feeling relief?_ Today however it seemed to be stronger. I could only guess it was because one, Alice was scary when it came to party planning or two, he was going to have to tell Bella about the party. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him mouth the word _'Both.'_ Shit I got distracted by Rose and stopped blocking my thoughts from the dick. It took me a few years, but learning to block that fucker from my mind was one of the best things I had ever learned. He might have denied it, but that little prick was reporting to Alice on the shit that was in my mind. _I hated Edward and his stuck up ways. _

Four long and fucking grueling hours later, Alice was finally finished with 'Operation Bella's Birthday Party.' _Seriously, I know it's for Bella and she deserves the best, but come on._ She had given out to do lists, and threatened Emmett eight times with bodily harm if he does not get Bella a serious gift. _I'm so asking him what he was thinking._ So we were finally dismissed,-_What were we, fucking children now?-,_ with the warning that at midnight 'Operation Bella's Birthday Party' begins, minus Edward, _lucky bastard,_ who would be with Bella. Alice had not given me anything to do, but I knew that the pixie was up to something.

I decided on taking a quick hunt before the torture of 'Operation Bella's Birthday Party' begins. As I was heading for the back door, Esme stopped me. She asked me if everything was all right and I told her I was fine. The thing I loved about Esme was she had a built in 'Shit' detector. I swear that woman can smell a load of crap a hundred miles away. I wasn't sure how to answer that because I wasn't sure if I was fine. She kissed my cheek and told me when I was ready that she would be here for me. As she was leaving the room she paused and told me to stop swearing in my head so much and continued on her way. _Shit, I mean stuff like that was why I loved her so much._

The thing about hunting animals was it got really boring. Run into the woods, find an animal, kill it, drink it, and then bury it. Would I go back to hunting humans because it's more challenging? Hell fucking no, but finding Big Foot and chasing his ass around would be fun. I'm not sure how long I have been sitting in this tree, but Esme's question would not leave my mind. Am I Fine? I'm not really sure at this point. I mean hell I haven't had sex since Bella came to town. I don't blame her at all. If the Dickward and Ali, _stupid nick name I won't call her that, _would let me get to know her better, I'd want to spend time with her too. Damn what the fuck was wrong with me? I haven't used the F-Bomb this much in one day since Alice took me to that shoe exposition in France.

My phone woke me out of my inner monologue, I checked my text messages to see it was from Alice saying to hurry up and get home. I looked at my watch to see that it was 11:30 pm. _well fuck me running._ Guess it was time to get ready for 'Operation Bella's Birthday Party.' Note to self: It's for Bella and she's worth it.

**Please review or you can also PM me if you have a private question.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For complete A/N please refer to chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 2**

**September 1****st**

**12:00 am Monday**

After returning from my hunting and mind fucking inner thoughts, I had five minutes to spare. If it wasn't for the fact that it was Bella's party I'd tell Alice to fuck off. Ok I wouldn't say it out loud because I'm tired of her bitching and moaning when she doesn't get her way. I'm so tired of her shit. I understand she needs to keep an eye on my future, I don't want to slip, but I'm not a fucking child either. It's been twenty years since I've slipped; I think I deserve a little leeway in having some freedom. Freedom? _'Well fuck me running'_ is that why I don't feel fine? My inner monologue was interrupted by non other then the reason for my non fineness, Alice. _Hmm is non fineness even a word?_ _Jazzy_ _I fucking hate that name._ It's time to start 'Operation Bella's Birthday Party.' I finished getting cleaned up and headed towards my office. It's another reason why I loved Esme so much. Since the beginning she realized I needed a space all my own, a place that reflects me and not Alice.

Sitting on my desk was a note, no not a note, but a fucking three page list of instructions detailing my first order of business 'silverware'. _Are you fucking kidding me? _Now I might have thought that this would be an easy task, but as I read the three pages of instructions it turns out it's not. Apparently there are many things to consider when picking out silverware. Is the maker a top designer? _Are you shitting me? _What country is the silver from? _You got to be fucking kidding me. _Is the chemical make up of the fork best for chocolate cake? _What the fuck? _That one through me for a loop and I spent 2 hours searching the internet to see if that was true. Unfortunately I never found out the answer. The damn pixie stopped my searching and assured me that there was a difference. _Fucking high maintenance bitch would know._

After six hours of useless fucking fork searching for a party that Bella would not even want in the first place, it was finally fucking 6:00 am and time to get ready for school. _I didn't think I've ever been happy to go to fucking school. _As I was heading for the door, Esme stopped me and gave me my good luck smile; however, today she leaned in gave me a kiss and once again told me to stop swearing so much. _I swear she has a power she's not telling me about._ She knows how much I hate going and would rather spend my days reading or poking a hot burning fucking stick in my eye; anything would be better then school. She patted me on the shoulder and told me it would all work out. _Work out? What will? _Ok now I was confused.

I made my way to Alice's car. Oh my fucking bad, Alice's Carrera 4S Cabrio Porsche, _heaven forbid I call it a fucking car. _Once I was in the passenger seat, because apparently my man card does not include driving, Alice handed me a list of ten different stores in the Seattle area that could make a custom fork. She then proceeds to tell me that we need to check each one for the perfect fork design. _You have got to be fucking kidding me. _I was about to ask why she didn't just have one of her damn fucking visions so we could skip all the bullshit, the long ass drive to Seattle and order the fucking thing over the phone. However just as I was about to open my mouth to ask Alice who apparently chose to pick now for a fucking vision and told me that if I ever wanted to see the inside of our bedroom again that I would not ask that question. _Shit, like she would even spare the fucking time for even a quickie._ Needless to say I kept my mouth shout, not because I should, but I just didn't feel like brothering to hear her whiny voice today. It also did not escape my mind that none of the ten stores were the fucking ones I found. _What a_ _fucking waste of time._

_Fuck me running. _Ten minutes till the end of the day? What the hell? I guess when you didn't give a shit about learning stupid stuff and keep zoning out, thinking about wasting six hours on fork hunting, time flies. _Note to self, remember this zoning thing when Alice starts talking. _I did stop zoning long enough to see Bella at lunch, so that was a plus. I didn't get a chance to talk to her though, Alice and Edward kept her occupied with stupid talk about what I don't know. As for Assward, any time she looked at me, he made sure to call her attention away. _Has he always done that?_

After an uneventful day of school and a lot thinking of why I spent six fucking hours searching the internet for a damn fork, and knowing that Bella would never be happy with a fork the price of her dad's monthly salary, Alice and me were off to Seattle to find the perfect chocolate cake fork. To say the ride there was fun would be a fucking lie of the highest degree. My mind kept wondering to the word 'Freedom.' I've always related that word to Alice, but for some reason today it felt wrong to say that. For the eighth time I was brought out of my inner monologue by the shrilling voice of the pixie bitch cackling away on her phone to Assward. _Bitch_.

That's the second time I've referred to her by that name today. I've been angry at her before, but never have I referred to my wife in such a derogatory way. Lately everything about her just grates on my nerves and after that cluster fuck in Phoenix with James and his coven, it's just been going down hill fast. _Not killing Vicky is going to bite us in the ass one day._ "Jazzy? Jazzy baby we're here, where is your mind? I need you to focus." Queue the circus music in the background of my mind. _I love the little fucking car and the clown's best._

Ten fucking stores and seven fucking hours later we were fucking finally on our way home after placing an order for the perfect chocolate cake fork, at of course the last fucking store on the fucking list. I almost blew a gasket and went on a killing spree through the store when the shopkeeper said we could have ordered on line.

As we made the long ass drive back to Forks, I had decided that I'm glad I didn't need silverware to eat. I could just imagine Alice trying to buy silverware for each kind of animal we hunt. I chuckled to my fucking self, _since the pixie bitch was on the phone again, _as the image of Emmett trying to eat a grizzly bear in a tux with a fucking designer fork kept running through my mind.

Finally we were fucking home. Twenty-four hours of fork shopping was way too much for me and for that fact any man, but it was for Bella so I didn't complain. I was making my way to the study for some quiet time with my new civil war book, I just needed to force my mind on something I liked for a bit then I would try to figure out what the hell was wrong with me. Esme was walking by and as a good southern boy I bowed at my mother. _Bella cracks up when I do that towards her in the halls at school. _She gave me the smile I loved when I do this for her and whispered, "When you're ready I'll be here." Then walked off. _What the fuck? Ready for what?_

**Please review or you can also PM me if you have a private question.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For complete A/N please refer to chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 3**

**September 2****nd**

**12:00 am Tuesday**

Finally we were fucking home, stupid fucking fork shopping. I had just settled down with a new book on the Civil War when Alice came bouncing in the room. "Jazzy _fuck me running I hate that name _what on earth are you doing?" I looked at her and raised my book showing her I was about to start reading. She huffed and rolled her eyes _what the fuck _and then proceeded to explain in great detail that I needed to stop playing around and get back to work on 'Operation Bella's Birthday Party'. She then explained again in great detail that my next task was to find a plate that would go with the fork. _You have got to be fucking kidding me._

Sighing to myself, I put down my book and made my way over to my laptop to begin my search for a stupid fucking chocolate cake plate to go with the stupid fucking chocolate cake fork. _Remember it's for Bella._ After three hours of mind numbing searching, I needed a fucking break. I decided to search out Emmett; he was always doing something fun. I figured I'd check the family room as he would be the only one playing on the X-Box that I heard going. As I was about to sit down next to him, he held up his hand saying, "No way dude, I'm not getting in trouble for distracting you from the cake plate searching". _Damn_ _it all to hell_ Alice got to Emmett. I shook my head and slowly, _even for fucking human standers,_ went back upstairs to continue my search for the perfect fucking chocolate cake plate to match the perfect fucking chocolate cake fork. _Bella's going fucking hate this._

As I sat staring at my laptop screen I started thinking that I needed to speak with Carlisle and see if there is some kind of fucking therapy group for OCD vampires with a shopping addiction. Not even two seconds after I finished my thought did Alice's whinny _Just like a fucking hohse_ screeching voice scream up the stairs saying "Not funny Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale." Ouch, all three last names. _Damn fucking vision having vampire bitch,_ I thought to myself while I was chuckling out loud. Alice came storming into the study. "Quit stalling and find a plate, we're on a schedule." _What the hell who does she think she's talking to. _Then she kissed my cheek and danced out of the room. _What the hell. _Can a vampire have a split personality?

I started my search back up, but kept looking at the clock willing that fucker move faster. Finally after checking the clock at least thirteen hundred times it was 6:00 am, _Thank fucking shit. _time for school. _Thank the God's above._

After putting on the clothes that Alice once again picked out, _I just want to wear a pair of fucking jeans and dam t-shirt, _for me, I hurried down the stairs. Once again Esme was there with my smile, kiss on the cheek and the parting words of once you're ready ill be here. Fuck I for got to ask her about that. I jumped in to the waiting car, crap I mean Carrera 4S Cabrio Porsche. _Fuck it it's a dam car. _I tried to hand Alice the list of plate dealers I found, she looked at my out stretched hand and smirked, _what the hell?_ Then she told me not to worry about that because she had found a dealer in Mitten WA that had the perfect crystal hand blown chocolate cake plate. _Son of a bitch._ Then she proceeded to tell me that she put a rush order for it and it would be ready for pick up by the time that I got there. _She fucking could have told me this hours ago, BITCH. _I looked up at her and raised my eyebrows asking at the same time if she would be accompanying me on my trip. I added from hell in my head. She countered with her own raised eyebrows and smirked at me, _okay two smirks, what the fuck._ Saying what do you think? _She's really is pushing her fucking luck. _I swear I heard Emmett laughing in the jeep behind us. _Keep it up fucker I'll get you, pay backs a bitch._

As school ended Alice met me at the car, _screw the full name,_ and handed me the directions to the fucking plate store. I was shocked it was a three hour fucking drive. "Alice can't we just go to Wal-Mart?" She gasped at me with a disgusted look on her face that then turned in to one of furry so scary I was about to take two steps back when I remembered who the fuck I was. _I'm pissed and ain't backing down this time bitch._ I hadn't notice that Bella and Edward had joined us until she asked if everything was okay _No sweat heart it ain't ok_ Alice looked me in the eye saying that yes everything was fine.

I took the keys to the 'CAR' and the directions and started my fucking six hour round trip to pick up the damn plate Bella would hate. As I was driving I kept thinking of Bella and how she would be horrified at the thought of how much work I was putting in to this party.

Ahh yes Bella, she was such a simple person, but in a good way. Like me she didn't need fancy shit to be happy. I really needed to find a gift for her, something simple and something that shows I understand and cared for her. I wish my bloodlust was better controlled; I'd really like to get to know her better.

_Fuck me running!_ Four fucking hours because of some dumb ass fucking truck driver that couldn't turn a curve in the road. How in the sam hell do you turn over a truck on a flat fucking surface and an easy fucking curve?

Finally, I was at the store with some fucking alien name I couldn't pronounce, I think it might be pig lateen or some shit like that. So I'm now picking up a 'Pig Latin hand blown crystal fucking chocolate plate to go with the 'perfect fucking chocolate cake fork'. If it was for anyone else but Bella, I would have put my foot down and said fuck no to Alice. It would have started one of our fights, but it would have been worth it at this point.

I really didn't understand what was fucking going on with the pixie bitch. Ever since Bella came to town, and even before that, she had been in a prissy mood. She finally had a best friend and her buddy Edward was now happy, so I didn't get why the fuck she was always moody with me.

I was so caught up in another inner monologue that I didn't realize I was standing in the store and the clerk that was there cleared his throat loudly to get my attention. _Crap._ I finally looked at the old man at the counter. "Lets see gold eyes and tall with blond hair, you must be Jasper," he said. "I have Miss Alice's order all set for you". _Thank fuck._ He went in the back and came out with a square box at least four feet long and four feet tall, _damn, how big was this damn fucking plate any way,_ and the box was all velvet. He opened the box for me to see the plate. As I looked at this over the top plate I just fucking knew Bella would not like it.

Forty-five fucking minutes later and a headache, _I'll have to ask Carlisle about that one,_ from the long explanation about how it was made and some other crap. I zoned out after five minutes. I had the stupid two thousand dollar thing in the car and was on my way home.

Two thousand fucking dollars for a plate she will only use once and will not like anyway is just fucking stupid.

As I drove the long three fucking hour drive home, my mind kept going to what I would get Bella for her birthday. I finally made it home at fucking 11:30 pm to find Alice and Esme in the kitchen chatting happily about different kinds of chocolate that could be used for the cake. I set the box on the table for pixie bitch to inspect. She turned and said to me, "Oh darn I forgot to call and tell you never mind. I decided that it wouldn't go with the glasses I ordered for the party." _What the fuck?_ "So just put that thing in the attic, the garbage or something. Oh and I'll need you go pick up the glasses I ordered tomorrow." _Well fuck me running._ I just looked at her with my mouth hanging open and as I started to see red, I was hit with a huge fucking wave of patience from Esme. _What the fuck. _I looked at Esme and she held up her hand and gave me a head nod_. _I didn't know what as going on with Esme so all I could say was, "fine, whatever". _Remember this is all for Bella._

As I started up the stairs to the attic she called me back with that fucking screeching voice to the kitchen and handed me a list of over 100 flower shops. _Is there even that fucking many in the damn state, it's not that fucking big,_ and some funky piece of pink fabric. She told me that next I needed to start looking for roses that matched the fabric swatch, but I could wait till midnight before I started searching. _Son of a bitch._

I looked at my watch after putting the fucking plate in the attic that will most likely never be fucking used. _Fuck me running again,_ My watch showed it was 11:59 pm. Well there goes trying to read my new civil war book.

Bella didn't even like roses. I remembered her telling Esme that one day, when she was helping in the garden. I mean Alice is her best fucking friend should she not know this?

Damn fuck shit midnight, well I better get started; I should say screw it and get Bella her favorite flower. If I remember correctly, _well duh photo memory,_ were freesias. It makes sense; her wonderful scent was the same. I could smell her all day and would love that smell always because it was Bella's.

**Please review or you can also PM me if you have a private question.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For complete A/N please refer to chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 4**

**September 3****rd**

**12:00am Wednesday**

I took a deep breath and headed up the stairs to my study. I wasn't sure what was going on with Esme, but if I ever get away from that pixie bitch, _I like it, that's her new name. _I'd ask her what was going on. When I entered my study I noticed my book lovingly waiting to be read, _fuck me running. _Screw this I'd order the fucking rose from the little shop on Main Street and call it a day. I took one step towards my book when the scraping sound of pixie bitch floated up the stairs. "Don't even think about it." _Son of a fucking bitch. _"I need those flowers ordered tonight." Stupid vision seeing vampire chooses now to have one of her visions. Why does it seem like lately all her focus is on watching me?

I opened up my laptop and started in on the tedious search for the fucking perfect pink roses. Bella doesn't even like pink. Edward once said her favorite color was brown. After 20 stores of pink flowers that didn't match the fucking color thingy I started looking for freesias also.6:00 a.m. cannot come fucking fast enough. Maybe if I bring up flowers to Bella at lunch pixie bitch, _I love her new name, _she'll tell her that roses are not her favorite and freesias are. Unless the bitch twins, _oh I like that name, _don't let me get a word in AGAIN, _what is up with that fucking shit any way?_ Hell I'm not going to fucking bite her. _I'd never hurt my Bella angel._

With the list of shops that had the closest color to the fabric thing I went and got ready for school. My plan was all set to bring up the flower question, I'd ask her in the hall what her favorite flower was and then bring it up at lunch. I'd say, _hey did you know that Bella's favorite flower are freesias?_ I hope that pixie bitch hears and is willing to change from roses. As I came to the top of the stairs I noticed Esme at the bottom. Her emotions were weird today; in fact her emotions have been strange all week. She was feeling desperation and love with something else, but it was being blocked. _Esme never blocks me. _When I got to the bottom of the stairs I asked her what was wrong, she placed her hand on my cheek and said, "It's okay and when you're ready I'll be with you." _What the fuck does that mean? _She raised her eyebrow and told me to stop swearing so much. _She so has an extra power she's hiding. _I continued on my way out to the fucking stupid pixie bitch's, _I love that name, _car with my list in hand. I had narrowed it down to five shops in the area and I prayed to what ever higher being that was out there it would be the shop in Forks. I hoped that I would not have to go to each shop to pick up a sample, but I figured that luck was not on my side, and I was right. She asked me to get a dozen of each color pink rosés from each shop and handed me a list of twelve additional shops. _Fuck me running._ I was starting to get fucking pissed and was about to protest when pixie bitch started in on how it was for Bella and she was her best friend. _Queue circus music and think of the little clown car I just love those fuckers, _and a bunch of other crap I stopped listing too, on the way to school. Bella is her best friend and she doesn't even fucking respect her wishes about not making a big deal of her birthday. _I'd always respect my Bella angles wishes. _Fuck I still need to come up with a present idea for her.

When we got to school I notice Edweirdo looking at me with a strange expression on his face, and I realized I was still thinking of the little clown car. _I really do love those fuckers._ I decided now would be a good time to bring up the flower question, but as soon as I took a step towards Bella, Edward started to rush her off to class. As he was walking into the building with his hand on her back she turned her head and gave me a shy smile. At that moment something inside me warmed and a cold shiver went down my spine. The only other time I've felt this was when we were in fucking Phoenix, _with the whole James cluster fuck. _At the hotel, Bella smiled at me then too. I headed off to class thinking of just how special she was if she could make me feel loved with just a smile. _My Bella angle was one of a kind._

All day I kept trying to find her in the hallway, but every time I did pixie bitch and mind reader bitch blocked me. Something is just not right, I'm not sure what's going on, but since this whole party thing started it seem that they have been doing everything in their power to stop me from seeing or talking to Bella. I've been so preoccupied lately that I haven't been looking at what they were feeling and Edfucko had been more scared than usual. It was at lunch that I became suspicious; they were trying to block my fucking power. _What the fuck is going on? _

As school ended I was in a bad mood, I never had the chance to talk to my Bella angel as I was blocked each time. I knew that my control was not up to Carlisle's, but this was getting fucking ridiculous. Alice, _the pixie bitch, _came up to me and handed me the keys to her fucking stupid yellow car, she handed me the keys and danced off. _What the fuck?_ Not even saying a word to me. I decided to say fuck it and headed to the shop here in town. I figured okay, I hoped that the rosés would be the ones she wanted. I pulled up to the Forks Flower Shop, _real original fucking name, NOT._ The lady at the counter perked up when I walked in saying, "Hello Mr. Hale it's nice to meet you I'm Michele Watson." The amount of lust pouring off her was ridicules. I was posing as a 17 year old and she has got to be 40, at least. I sighed and ignored the fact that she knew me and asked for one dozen pink roses. I figured this would be easy and fast, but I should have known it wouldn't. She asked me what shade I wanted and long stem or short. I let out a breath and told her I'd take one dozen of each shade and stem length. _What the fuck,_ 13 dozen pink roses and each one different. This was fucking Forks, population 1,300 or some shit like that. Why does the shop have so many fucking pink rosés?

I sped home hoping that one of these fucking shades of pink would work. As I pulled up to the house I noticed the bitch twins off at the tree line. I figured they heard me coming, but after 30 seconds I honked the horn, there heads snapped up and shot me a look of shock, _what the fuck is going on? _Bitch one looked pissed and pixie bitch stormed over to me, when she reached the car she asked what the hell I was doing home so early. _Again what the fuck is going on? _My anger started to flare, _who the fuck does she think she is talking to?_ I was about to call her out on this, she may still be my wife, but I'm not going to take her shit any longer. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I whipped around ready to rip Dickwads arm off when I realized it was Esme. She looked me in the eye and smiled saying what lovely roses I picked and how she new Bella would appreciate all my hard work. At the mention of Bella's name and the love and understanding pouring out of Esme, I eminently calmed down. She turned to pixie bitch and told her to pick a color. Of course pixie bitch and Edbitch, _hey Edbitch I like it. _Said that none of the shades would match what she needed. Esme tightened her hand that was still on my shoulder, keeping me from opening a can of whoop ass on them. "Jasper why don't you take these flowers to the hospital, I bet there will be a lot of patients that would love them. I'll let Carlisle know you're coming." She then opened the car door for me and gave a little shove and a smile. I mumbled fine and drove off, gunning the engine as loud as possible. As I looked in the review mirror I saw her stomp her foot and glare at me. _Oh yeah, that got her fucking panties in a bunch. _While I laughed out loud.

Carlisle was waiting for me outside the hospital with a dolly. He helped me unload all the flowers. I was about to get back in the car when he stopped me and told me that Esme wanted him to tell me it would all work out in the end. He asked what it meant and I told him that Esme had a secret mother voodoo gift and was now using it. He chuckled and sent me on my way with a goodbye wave. _Son of a fucking bitch. _Great now I was off to Seattle to get more fucking pink rosés that Bella would not like. _Maybe I can have a bouquet of freesias delivered to her house._

Shop #1

Jasper- I'd like a dozen pink rosés please.

Shop keeper- What shade would you like?

Jasper- _Sigh._ I'll take 1 dozen of every shade please.

Shop #2

Jasper- I'd like a dozen pink rosés please.

Shop keeper- What shade would you like?

Jasper- _Sigh._ I'll take 1 dozen of every shade please.

Shop #3

Jasper- I'd like a dozen pink rosés please.

Shop keeper- What shade would you like?

Jasper- _Sigh._ I'll take 1 dozen of every shade please.

Shop #4

Jasper-I'd like 1 dozen in every shade of pink roses you have.

Shop keeper- I'm sorry sir we only have 1 shade of pink roses.

Jasper _FUCK ME RUNNING,_ I'll take the 1 dozen please.

As I was about to leave I remembered the freesias I wanted to send to Bella. I asked about them and told her where I wanted them delivered. The shop keeper told me she could have the order wired to the shop in Forks, _fucking aye, _and went on to tell me how they did it and some other fucking shit that I zoned out on as I tried not to fall over from all the damn lust she was projecting on me. After 45 minutes I was finally able to escape. I hoped that my Bella angel would like the flowers, but I still wanted to get her a gift also.

As I pulled up to the house once again I noticed Rose and pixie bitch standing on the porch. While that is not uncommon, what was uncommon, was the dozen red with white bottoms roses Alice was holding. As I exited the car pixie bitch held up the roses and said, "Look Jazzy, _argh that fucking stupid fucking name again, _there called Fire and Ice roses are they not the most beautiful color, they are perfect for the party." _Fuck me running. _Once again I felt a hand on my shoulder, I knew it was Esme and didn't bother to turn around. She whispered in my ear that Carlisle would be waiting for me with the trolley at the hospital. She cupped her hand to my cheek and whispered that it would all work out just be patient. I tilted my head into her hand and sent her all the love and trust I could muster. She leaned in and kissed my other cheek and sent me on my way.

After dropping off the flowers I was finally on my way home, 24 hours of fucking flower bullshit was just too much. The only good thing was that my Bella angel would be getting her freesias and I knew they would put one of her smiles on her face. By the time I got home it was 11:56. _Fuck! _I wondered if I could sneak in through the basement window.

**Eternity Games by Tamilya its Bella/Jasper and Its a great read.**

**Please review or you can also PM me if you have a private question.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: For complete A/N please refer to chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 5**

**September 4****th**

**12:00am Thursday**

I realized that living in a house full of fucking vampires and a fucking vision seeing pixie bitch that trying to sneak in would be fucking useless. _Damn it I was a fucking soldier once. _With my mind made up I decided that I should use my training and fucking sneak in. As I was about to scale the wall I heard someone clear there throat behind me. _Fuck I'm out of practice on this shit. _I turned around to see Esme leaning on the railing with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. She chuckled and told me first to stop using the work fuck so much, _holy_ _fuck did she just say fuck? _She started to giggle and told me to keep it our little secret, that the last thing she needed was Emmett finding out. I smiled as I knew she was right and Emmett would bring it up at every chance he got. I raised my eyebrow and asked her if she had a super power. She replied saying it was a mom thing and that she just knows. _Shit she's the female version of Peter, but way fucking cleaner. _She cleared her throat again and raised her eyebrow at me. _Oh right, no more saying fuck. _She laughed this time and said at least it's in your head and not out loud. She then took a step forward and once again placed her hand on my cheek. "You're getting closer Jasper and when you're ready I'll be there to help you." _What the fu.. umm I mean what the hell. _She kissed my check and strolled off to the back of the house. Confused once again with Esme's words I scaled the wall and hopped into my study through the window.

I had hoped to finally read my book, but once again luck was not on my side. There sitting on the floor with hundreds of balloons in pink and white was Emmett. _Well that was a fucking surprise. _I was hit with a wave of guilt and joy that almost made me keel over as Emmett jumped up and yelped that he was sorry that he mixed up all the different shades of balloons and that Alice need them sorted and blown up. Then he was gone yelling to Rose that I was home and then yelled that he and Rose would be back later. _Fucking me running. _

I sat on the floor cursing Emmett in my mind and started to sort the balloons into piles of different shades of pink and white. I used vampire speed and had it done in one long fucking hour, but when I tried to blow them up they kept popping so I was stuck doing it at a human pace. I kept thinking why we needed fucking balloons when pixie bitch wanted an elegant party. I questioned myself as to why we didn't use a helium tank so the damn things floated, I stopped and was about to go find pixie bitch when she opened my office door and said that she didn't need them to float. She then handed me ribbon and asked me to tie up the balloons in different combinations so she could see what color mixture worked best. _Fucking pixie bitch is crazy. _Taking a deep breath and reminding myself that this was for Bella, I told her sure no problem and slammed the door in her face. I returned to my fucking stupid balloon shit and continued to blow them up, sort them and tie them off with the stupid fucking pink ribbon. At least I didn't have to get the fucking ribbon myself_._

My mind once again wandered to thoughts of my Bella angel. My Bella angel, I can't remember when I started calling her that. I have perfect memory recall and I can't remember when, I didn't know what was wrong with me. Whenever I thought of Bella, it was like my mind shut down and nothing else mattered. I was really confused about all this. It was like there was this pull to her, but I didn't really know her at all. I continued to think about this as I blew up and tied off the fucking dumb ass balloons._ Why can't I fucking remember?_

I was pulled out of my inner thoughts by Rose shaking my shoulder. She asked if everything was alright and I told her I was fine, I didn't want to worry my sister. She told me it was time to get ready for school, but stopped at the door and said she was here for me if I needed it. She puts up a bitch front, but deep down, _really fucking deep, _is love, she does love her family and would fight for them.

I showered and changed then headed down to the car, but pixie bitch was already gone and Emmett was waiting with the Jeep. Finally some pace and quiet and she couldn't ask me to do stupid shit that my Bella angel would not like any way. I sat back and enjoyed the ride to school for once. When we pulled up I noticed that pixie bitch had Bella in the car with her and that Edbitches car was no wear to be seen and pixie bitch was on the phone. With Edbitch not around I decided to try my luck and talk to Bella. As I walked up to her I took a deep breath of her wonderful scent. My throat did burn a little, but it was not all that bad. Bella looked up and flashed me one of her beautiful smiles and said hi to me and asked how I was doing. I was frozen by her smile and the sound of her beautiful voice. The pull I had been feeling was stronger than I had ever felt. I took a step towards Bella just as she was taking a step towards me. We were just a foot apart and as I was about to reply that I was good when pixie bitch pulled Bella behind her and looked at me like I was crazy. She then pulled Bella towards the school doors, but just as they were entering Bella turned and flashed me the most beautiful smile she had ever done. I was rooted to the spot until Emmett broke the spell I was under and slapped me on the back telling me to get a move on so we wouldn't be late. _Damn it, I was fucking enjoying myself._

The day passed by slowly and I was excited that at lunch I'd get to see Bella, but Bella and the pixie bitch sat at Mike and Jessica's table. _What the fuck? _I looked at Emmett and Rose asking what the fuck was Alice, _damn it had to use her name,_ doing at their table. Rose said who cares and Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching Rose look at herself in the mirror. _What the fuck was going on? _I kept watching them and wondering what the fuck was happening, it seemed that since the party shit started that I had been kept from Bella more then ever. That's the other thing that was confusing me, why did I care so much about seeing Bella? Why was now different then before all this party shit started? And what the fuck was up with Esme? I was pulled from my thoughts by the fucking bell ringing and headed off to class, but still wondering about what the fuck was going on.

When the final bell finally rang I headed out to the Jeep, I just wanted to get home. I had so many questions running through my head and I wasn't sure what was going on with me. I was stopped dead in my tracks, but the sound of Rose yelling what the hell do you think you're doing, caused me to look up and saw that Emmett had taped pink and white balloons all over the Jeep. I was laughing my fucking ass off at the sight of pink and white covering his man mobile. Rose was screaming that the tape was going to wreck the damn paint job and Emmett was trying to tell her it was the nonstick kind of sticky tape. _Where does he get this fucking shit nonstick sticky tape? _I had been laughing so hard that I needed to take a breath and that's when I heard the sweetest laugh I have ever heard. _Bella._ I turned to look at her and her smile was stunning once again, she looked up at me and asked what was Emmett thinking this time. It took me a minute to snap myself out of my haze, but told her I had no idea what goes through his mind. She looked at the Jeep then back to me and said she was wrong, she didn't want to know what was in his mind as it was too scary to think about. I started laughing with her, agreeing that it would probably scare me too, when pixie bitch pulled Bella's arm and said lets go. Emmett looked at Bella and asked her what she thought of his balloon mobile. Bella said it was cute, but that she had never liked balloons; she gave him a sheepish look and told him sorry. He placed his hand over his heart and said trader which earned him a giggle from her. I was about to say goodbye to her when pixie bitch dragged her away much too fast and practically threw her in the car. I was about to step in and let it be known that I didn't like the way she was treating her, when a loud crack had me whipping my head around to see Emmett rubbing his head. I looked around and saw that too many people were watching us and told them we need to go. We left the parking lot as a stream of pink and white balloons flew off the Jeep. _Well fuck I guess it is nonstick sticky tape._

It took us longer to get home then usual because Rose was still yelling at Emmett for all the balloons and the tape stunt. They pulled into the garage and I made a fast escape in to the house. As I walked into the living room Esme was reading a magazine, she smiled up at me and winked. _Okay winking was new. _I had just made it up to my study when I heard pixie bitch pull into the garage, where Rose was still yelling at Emmett. _Poor fucking bastard. _I had just opened my book when pixie bitch popped her head in the door and told me that I ruined her balloon idea and that I can just throw them away now. I would have been mad, but my Bella angel hated balloons and I was happy that there will be none at the party now. I looked at all of the fucking balloons and a smile came to my face. I pictured all the balloons as the bitch twins and started popping each one at a very slow pace and saying in my head fuck you for each one. _Maybe today was not all fucking bad after all._

I had just taken the last bag of popped balloons to the garbage and was making my way in the house when pixie bitch called me in to the dining room. She and Esme were sitting at the table with about 1,300 different candles in guess what, fucking pink and fucking white colors. _Oh fuck no. _I looked at Esme giving my best help me please look and sent some misery her way. She smiled and sent me some strength and love. I shook my head and asked pixie bitch what she needed now, but made sure to let some annoyance leak out. She didn't even turn around to face me when she said that she needed my help picking the best scent. _Fuck me running_.

**Please review or you can also PM me if you have a private question.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: For complete A/N please refer to chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 6**

**September 5****th**

**12:00am Friday**

I was stunned into silence; she wanted help picking out candle scents. I wasn't sure what to do, as this has gotten to be the fucking stupidest idea pixie bitch has had yet. _Including the whole disco 70's incident that shall never be discussed again. _Why would we want to fill the house with scents that will overwhelm us? I hate fucking candles, pixie bitch has for years filled the bedroom with the smelliest fucking scents ever. It was 30 years ago that Esme made my first office after I had stormed out of our bedroom when pixie bitch started burning mint scented candles. I didn't even fucking like them unlit. I had told her that I would not return to the bedroom until that smell was gone. That was the first fight we had ever had. I had left that same day on a three day hunting trip with Emmett and Rose because Edbitch had taken sides with pixie bitch.

I had returned three days later ready to move my shit to the fucking garage when Esme met me at the door. She said nothing but took my hand and led me up the stairs to the 3rd floor where the attic door was. I went to ask her what was going on when she put her hand on my cheek and said I love you, she opened the door and walked away. I remember thinking that Esme had to have some power she wasn't telling me about because when I went up the stairs I wanted to cry. She had built me a study and moved all my things from the basement that pixie bitch said didn't go with the décor of the room. It was simply beautiful and so perfect for me in every way.

The walls were a light brown and she had left the beams in the ceiling their natural wood. She had natural wood bookshelves covering one whole wall and had placed all my books in them. She had a desk placed on the far wall facing a large picture window. On the other side of the room she had placed two overstuffed chairs in a rich dark brown suede material and had matching ottomans. She had a coffee table in the same wood shade as the bookshelves and had sconces placed all around the room creating a nice soft glow. She had even added a small shower room and a closet that had many of the clothes that pixie bitch wouldn't let me wear. I didn't know what to do at that point. No one had ever done anything like this for me before. The family had taken me in, but at that point I still felt like the outsider looking in.

I looked out the window and saw Esme looking up at me smiling. Before I knew it I had jumped out the window and swept her up in the biggest hug I could and twirled her round and round. I put her down and she placed her hand on my cheek and said welcome home son and sent me so much love I let out a sob. She pulled me into her arms and just held me as I let my love and gratitude surround her. After a few minutes she raised my chin and said to me "you've been on a three day hunting trip, so go use your new shower before I take the garden hose to you." I laughed and kissed her cheek and flew up the stairs. Ever since that day where ever we moved I always had a study in our house.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the shrill voice of pixie bitch yelling my name. I looked up at her and she said, "finally, we don't have time for your fooling around, so can you and Esme get to work?" _What the fuck happened to the word please. _I was about to call her on it. It's one thing to talk to me that way, but I'll be damned if I let her fucking speak to Esme that way. I felt a hand on my arm and Esme's voice telling me that this will be fun and that she is sure Bella will love it. _Yes it's for my Bella angel just keep fucking remembering that. _I looked at Esme as I felt a wave of humor wash over me and remembered to stop swearing so much, I sent her an apology and she smiled back. _Yep she has a supermom power. _The mission impossible theme popped in to my head. _MWHAHA I will find out what you're hiding oh great mom-a-son. You will not defeat me. Hehehehe._ Esme cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows with a smug grin on her face and sent me a buck full of smugness. _Oh yeah it's on now._

By the time we had all the candles arranged and ready to start lighting them it was time for school. I went to get dressed and pixie bitch had laid out some fucking khaki dress pants and a sweater vest. _I don't fucking think so. _I went to my study and pulled out some jeans and t-shirt. I'm so fucking done with this dress up preppie shit. I headed down to get in the car when Esme stopped me and reminded me that she will be there for me, she then handed me her car keys. I looked at her and sent some confusion her way and she sent some humor and told me to trust her. _I'd trust her with my life always. _She kissed me on the cheek and told me to get going. When I stepped outside pixie bitch looked at me and told me to either change clothes or I'd have to run to school. I just walked by her and headed to Esme's car. I heard her let out a frustrated grunt and then speed off. _See you later fucking pixie bitch. _I got into Esme's car and headed off to school.

I had to roll down the fucking windows on the way to school just to try and get that stinky smell from my nose. As I was taking in the deepest breath I could it dawned on me that we haven't even lit one yet. _Son of a fucking bitch. _This was going to be brutal having to smell stinky candles all night. Don't they make them no scented or some shit like that. I was just parking Esme's car when a thought hit me hard. Phoenix! That's when I started calling her My Bella Angel.

*****Flash Back*****

We had been back from the baseball clearing where James, Victory and Laurent had shown up. James had tried to attack Bella and Edward, Alice and Emmett were taking Bella home to get her things and pretend that she didn't want to live with Charlie anymore. Carlisle, Rose, Esme and my self were in the living room trying to come up with a plain to protect Bella and stop James. We heard someone approaching and as he became closer to the house I realized it was Laurent, but he was alone. I jumped up ready to tear him apart when Esme placed her hand on my arm and told me to just wait and see what he wanted. I wanted to tear him a new asshole, but I've always trusted Esme's instincts, so I let Carlisle take the lead and greet him at the door.

"Laurent what may we do for you?" _Ooh Carlisle is using what I call his condescending I'll fucking kill you if you piss me off diplomatic voice._

"I mean you no harm I have come to warn you about James and his obsession with your human pet."_ Why the fuck would he warn us?_

"Bella is not a pet and you will not refer to her as such again." _Ooh Carlisle is pissed now, this should be fucking good. _

"Please I meant you no disrespect. I have never met a vampire with a human that did not keep them as anything other than a pet." _Ooh Carlisle growled, Laurent is a fucking dead man._

"As that may be true in most situations this is not one of them. Now say what is it that you wanted to say. _Ooh he raised his voice and eyebrow oh yeah Laurent is so fucking screwed._

"I only came to tell you that I wish you no harm and that I have grown tired of James hunting games. I"

_Oh fuck James is a tracker._

"STOP! James is a tracker? Can you not even control your own coven? You come here saying you mean us no harm and yet you let a member of your coven act on his impulses without a care in the world." _Go Carlisle cut his little speech off, pissed off Carlisle so fun._

"Please let me explain."_ Better hurry the fuck up._

"I suggest you explain fast as my patience is wearing quite thin." _I got you're back Carlisle here's a little dose of fear you fucking dread head._

"I am not the coven leader" _What the fuck?_

"EXPLAIN NOW!" _Damn fucking right._

"I only joined James' coven for protection. He lets me pretend to be coven leader in front of others so he has the upper hand, but I do not wish to ensure the wrath of such a large coven as I know it will not end well."_ Damn right fucking you dread head._

"Wise decision as it might keep you alive." _Holy shit did he just threaten his life openly?_ _Wait might?_

"Carlisle what do you mean might save his life?" _This fucker is dead._

"Jasper we will hear him out, and then decide his fate." _Holy shit that was a lot of fucking fear from dread head._

"As I said I joined his coven because James is one of the most lethal trackers I have met, his skill is nothing I have seen in all my 300 years. If you wish to keep your human alive you will have no choice but to kill him and his companion. _No shit dread head already planned that._

"You say to kill his companion too? Why do you say that?" _Damn Carlisle she is his mate she has to go too._

"Do not underestimate her skill she just as dangerous as James and has placed no value on human life. She loves the game as much as him." _Well it's going to be game fucking over for her._

"We will take your warning under advice, but you still have not answered why you are here when you could have just run off." _Just what I was fucking thinking._

"I am interested with your way of life, I have been a nomad for all my existence and the thought of a permanent place to stay is very appealing to me." _He seemed to be telling the truth, but I have my doubts._

"Jasper is he telling the truth or not?" _Why, what the fuck are you thinking?_

"He seems to be telling the truth, but I don't believe we should let him live. The risk is too high." _That's right fucker you better fear me._

"There is another family in Denali, Alaska that lives our way of life if you are serious, I will send word that you're coming." _What the fuck?_

"Carlisle you can't be serious, the risk is too high that he will remain safe to this family."

"Jasper you said yourself that his words are truthful, if he is willing to change his ways then I must give him a chance, but be warned Laurent that there will be no second chances." _No fucking way._

"Carlisle this is a mistake that will come back to haunt us." _And it won't be me that takes the fucking blame this time._

"I will inform the Denali's that they should be expecting you in a few days, I suggest that you head straight there now and do not linger in the area. Now be on your way before I change my mind." _Fuck me running this is so fucking wrong. _

At that point I had to leave the room. I knew that this would not be the last time we saw Laurent and the next time it would not be a happy reunion. It was 15 minutes later when Bella and Edward entered the house and Laurent was leaving. Carlisle explained the situation and Edward explained that we needed to get Bella away while the rest of us hunt down James. At least I'll get to take out someone and Victoria is going down with him.

It wasn't until we were in the garage that Carlisle told us that Edward wouldn't be leaving with Bella as he knew that James would assume that Bella was with him. Like me, Rose was pissed that the human has caused so much trouble for the family, but Carlisle told her that Bella was now family and that we protect our family. _Fucking Carlisle and his compassionate ways are going to fuck us one day. _

We prepared to split up and were deciding who would drive Bella south when Alice volunteered us. _Son-of-a-bitch what is wrong with her? _Carlisle agreed with her and even with my protest he still sided with Alice. I was about to get in the car when Esme pulled me aside and told me that this was the best way for all concerned and that in the end I would see that it was for the best. _I swear that woman has some kind of fucking power she's hiding. _She kissed me on the cheek and after Edward said his goodbyes we were on our way to Phoenix to hide out.

About one hour into the drive I was so tired of the emotional roller coaster Bella was on that I hit her hard with a dose of lethargic that put her to you very fucking much that she's out cold, damn moody human drives me crazy_. _Good thing I hunted before the baseball game or she'd be drained by now. _But there is something about her scent that pulls me to her in a non-hungry way. _

I kept Bella asleep until Alice started bitching about her needing some sort of fucking human moment, so when I stopped for gas I pulled back the lethargic and let her wake up. As she was doing her human thing Alice made it very clear that I was not to put her to sleep again. _I'm really getting tired of her fucking crap lately. _After we were back on our way Alice insisted that we stop at McDonald's for some food for Bella, it was so fucking smelly I had to roll down the window, but even that didn't work so I just held my breath instead. _Fuck Alice is talking about fashion again queue the circus music. I really miss the circus, if Emmett hadn't eaten that dancing bear in '62 Carlisle would have never band us from going again. I wonder if he still has that silly bear's hat._

We made it to the hotel around 1 a.m. and after Alice had helped Bella to bed she told me she needed to go for a quick hunt. _She's fucking going hunting now? _About one hour later I felt fear coming from the bedroom, I sent some calming waves to Bella, but after five minutes she was still tossing and turning and her fear was rising. I tried to send a stronger dose, but somehow she was blocking me. _How the fuck was she doing that?_

I went into the bedroom and she was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and her fear was still rising. I sat on the edge of the bed and touched her arm hoping the physical connection would be stronger. The instant I touched her it was like a bolt of lightning shot through my body and instantly Bella calmed. I snatched my hand back and her previous emotions shot right back. I placed my hand back on her arm and again I felt the shock run through me and again her emotions left. I scooted up the bed and leaned back on the headboard never losing connection with her. When I had just settled down she scooted closer to me and in that instance I felt a pull to the angel sleeping in my arms.

*****End Flash Back*****

How could I forget that? When I touched her it was like every negative feeling I felt for her melted away and in that instant I knew why the family sans Rose loved her so much. It was in that moment I vowed to myself to protect her with my life. She was My Bella Angel.

A loud rapping on my window pulled me out of my memories with a startle. Emmett's booming laugh shook the windows as he asked if I was ever going to join them in school. I gave him the; _what the fuck do you think I'm doing look _as I exited the car and threw some annoyance his way. "Dude it's lunch time you've been sitting out here half the day." _No fucking way. _I looked at my watch to see that it was in fact lunch and I'd lost five hours thinking of the past. I just stood there not sure what to do when Emmett asked if everything was alright. _No everything is definitely not all-fucking-right. _I plastered a fake smile and told him I was fine and headed into the lunchroom. About half way there I turned to Emmett and asked, "Emmett do you still have the bear hat from that dancing bear?" His laughter filled the room as he shouted, "hell yes Mazy-May the dancing bear was great, but I do miss the circus." We spent the rest of lunch reminiscing about the circus's we went too. _And yes pixie bitch I see you over at the table with my Bella Angel again._

The day ended with nothing special happening although Emmett and I did hatch a plan to see if we could get Carlisle to lift the circus ban from us. Esme met me in the garage when I returned home leaning on the doorframe with a smirk on her face. _If she mentions the circus plan then I'll know for a fact that she's hiding a super mom-a-son power. _I exited the car with a smirk on my face and asked her how her day was. She hit me with a wave of smugness and winked her eye as she hooked arms with me and lead us into the dining room to finish the candle hell assignment. _Did she just whisper he'll never lift the ban? _

I asked Esme what she just said, but all I got was a blast of smugness. She turned to the table and handed me the lighter and we immersed ourselves in candle hell. It was fun spending time with Esme and some of her comments about the candle scents had me laughing my fucking ass off. However when Esme said the candle that was supposed to smell like chocolate smelled like Lauren when she as in the ER after falling in gym class and had shit herself I lost it and hit the floor with Esme following right after me. It was in this position rolling around on the floor laughing our fucking heads off that Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett found us in. It took the both of us in between fits of laughter to explain what was going on and in no time everyone else was on the floor too. This is how pixie bitch found us. As she stared at us tapping her foot with her hands on her hips she asked us if we were having fun in what I guess was a sarcastic tone, but I was having too much fun projecting humor at different levels to everyone. _That's right no soup for Seinfeld and no humor for you pixie bitch, _which sent me into another round of laughter. Pixie bitch used her fucking screechy voice and told us we had five minutes to straighten up as she said she needed to know what candles smelled the best. We all shouted the chocolate one, and we lost it all again. She yelled fine forget the candles and stomped off saying she was going to talk to Edbitch and see if he can't get us all to straighten out and stormed out the door throwing a piece of paper at my feet. _That's fucking right pixie bitch go find your bitch twin, and maybe you can each pull the sticks out of each other's asses. _I bent over to see what the fuck the paper said that she tossed by my feet. I instantly sobered up when I read that it was a plane ticket to New York City. _What the fucking hell do I need to do in New York City? _

**Paradigm Shift by LilyoftheValley77 is a great J/B story with a neat twist so check it out.**

**Please review or you can also PM me if you have a private question.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: For complete A/N please refer to chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 7**

**September 6****th**

**12:00am Saturday**

I jumped off the floor running after the pixie bitch to find out just what the fuck she was thinking about. If she thought I was going to fly all the way across the country to New York City for some fucking designer shit for a party Bella doesn't even want, then she is fucking crazy. When I reached the garage I realized her car was still in there, but I didn't see her anywhere. _Where the fuck did she go?_ I exited the garage and scanned the area looking and smelling to see if I could find her, that's when I noticed two figures just in the tree line whispering quiet enough that I couldn't hear there exact words. As I took a step in their direction they stopped talking and pixie bitch headed out of the tree line and the other figure raced off. _Who the fuck was that hiding with her?_ Pixie bitch has some explaining to do and I wasn't letting her go until I had my answers. I stopped her just as she was heading into the garage.

"Who the fuck was that?"

"Jazzy it was just Edward checking in on the party planning."

"Then why the fuck didn't he just come inside and stop calling me Jazzy."

"He didn't want to be away from Bella too long silly"_ Yes because stalking is not silly at all you dumb bitch._

"Alice what the fuck is going on, I can feel you're emotions and something isn't right. I want answers and I want them now."

"What? Jazzy." _Fuck I wish she would stop calling me that. _"There is nothing going on, what is wrong with you? You've been acting strange all week."_ Are you fucking kidding me, she's saying I've been acting strange?_

What the fucks wrong with me, _hell no_. I had finally reached my breaking point and was just about to blow my top at pixie bitch when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around to see that it was Esme. _How the fuck does she keeps sneaking up on me?_ She smiled at me and then told me that her and Rose were going to New York City too and that we should probably start packing as our flight was leaving in the morning. She squeezed my shoulder and sent some trust my way. _Why did she want me to trust her with this? _

Pixie bitch had snuck passed as I was talking to Esme which pissed me off even more. I must have been projecting my anger as Esme tightened her grip on my shoulder and told me to trust her that this trip was important and I needed to go. I asked her what was so important in New York City that I needed to go with the three of them. She replied that they were shopping for Bella's birthday outfit and she would just need me there. _Fuck, I can't say no to a request from Esme._ I agreed to just suck it up and go with. Esme gave me a great big smile and told me to trust her and that it would all work out for the best and to quit swearing so much. As she was heading into the house I called to her and told her I would figure her out, she just smiled then started humming the Mission Impossible theme and sent me a bucket load of mischief. _I will get you my pretty and you're little power too._ I started chuckling to myself, leave it to Esme to take me from pissed to quoting The Wizard of OZ in 60 seconds. I continued chuckling to myself as I went to pack my bag. I hated leaving, but I figured I'd bring my book and finally get to fucking read it at last.

Packing took me 15 minutes and as our flight was not leaving till 8:00 in the morning I was left with three hours and 45 minutes to kill. I went to put my bag in the car when I noticed the candles were still all over the dining room. _Queue the light bulb, I have an idea._ I called Emmett down to the dining room and asked if he wanted to help me clean up the candle mess. He looked at me for a second ready to protest until he saw the devious smirk on my face, and that was all it took for him to tell me whatever it was, he was in.

We grabbed some boxes from the garage and started packing up all the candles; we were just about done when Carlisle was walking past the dining room on his way to work. We looked up and we both gave him a big smile which stopped him in his tracks. He studied our faces for about thirty seconds.

"I'm guessing from the looks on your faces that I don't want to know what you're up to, do I?"

Emmett and I looked at each other and even though I hadn't told him what my plan was we looked back at Carlisle and together said, "NO". He chuckled and said he had bail money in his pocket and walked off mumbling about how being the responsible person sucks sometimes. That had Emmett and me busting up.

We loaded all the candles in the two boxes and I told Emmett to follow me out to the garage. I grabbed Rose's blowtorch and told Emmett to grab the box of Esme pint size paint mixing cans and to follow me. He told me he didn't know what I was up to, but that if it involved the need for a blowtorch, then he already loved the idea. I headed off to the forest with Emmett following me right on my heels until we reached the treaty line to the Quileute land.

I set down the boxes and told Emmett my plan. We were going to put the candles in the can, melt them and then launch them into the trees so the dogs could smell that shit for weeks. Emmett was laughing so hard that he fell to the forest floor. When he composed himself enough to stand he held out his fist and told me this is why I'm his favorite brother. _That's because Edbitch was his other choice. _We did the man fist bump and got to work melting the candles and launching the melted wax into the trees just over the border.

We had just finished launching the last of the candle bombs when we heard the sound of paws running in our direction. We looked at each other, grabbed the blowtorch and high tailed it out of there laughing our asses off all the way home. The mutts were going to be stuck smelling nasty mixed up candle scents for weeks, and let me tell you that shit fucking stunk when we mixed them all up.

We were met in the garage by Esme leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"Do I even want to know why you have a blowtorch and all the candles are missing?"

We looked at each other and again said in unison "NO". She chuckled and said we were leaving in 15 minutes and headed back into the house. Emmett turned to me and asked, "Did Esme just mumble that the dogs are going to be pissed?"

I looked at him dumbfounded and then explained my theory about Esme having a mom-a-son super power.

Rose entered the garage ten minutes later followed by Esme. They were both carrying two bags a piece. Pixie bitch entered and asked Emmett and myself to get her luggage from the hall for her. _Great now you're thinking I'm a fucking Jerry Lewis bellhop want to be, you bitch._ When we saw the eight bags in the hallway, I was floored, we were only going for two fucking days. What the fuck does she need all this crap for? I carried four of the bags and asked her what the hell was in all these and did she really need all the junk. _She was making it very hard to not swear. _She raised her eyebrow and told me that she didn't know what outfit would be best for the weather in New York and she needed to be prepared. _What the fuck, she sees the future and doesn't know the weather forecast?_ I was about to call her on it when Emmett said that we would need to take the Jeep because the entire luggage set would not fit in Rose's BMW. It took us ten minutes to arrange the entire luggage set so that the five of us could fit in the Jeep. Emmett insisted on dropping us off so his Jeep wouldn't have to be lonely in the airport parking garage for two days. _I swear he would love the Jeep more than Rose if he ever found a way to have sex with it. _

With Emmett's crazy driving skills we made it to the airport by 7:00 am. After 30 minutes of listening to pixie bitch, bitch about how she needed all eight bags and two to carry on, I intervened. I only had my book so I said I would take one carryon for her and I paid the 300 dollars per bag for the other six bags she had to fucking have. _Man she is so fucking high maintenance, how have I put up with this for so long?_ We finally made it to our gate and of course pixie bitch had to sit in the VIP lounge even though it was only ten minutes until we started boarding. I pointed this out to her and she huffed and grabbed both of her carryon bags and went to the lounge by herself. By the time we were in the air I was already sick of hearing pixie bitches voice talking about all the shops she wanted to hit and the things she just had to have. _Thank fuck I don't have to pay the bill, poor Carlisle might have to get a second job._ My mind then wandered to thoughts of what jobs my family might have if they couldn't use their education. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize that the plane was landing until I felt the jarring bump of the wheel's hitting the runway. _Note to self, fill Emmett in on my job picks for the family. _I exited the flight laughing to myself.

The plane landed at 12:00 pm, but by the time we got all the fucking luggage from baggage claim and the extra taxi cab so pixie bitch could have her fucking luggage, it was 2:00 pm when we pulled up to some fancy hotel with a French pansy ass name. In true pixie bitch fashion she had reserved the pent house suite for us. _Just once I'd like to stay at a motel 8, I bet they are sleazy enough to have a porn channel._ I caught Esme peeking at me out of the corner of her eye with a smirk on her face. _Oops forgot about her mom-a-son power, wonder if it includes mind reading._ I heard her whisper no as we exited the elevator. _Damn that woman is sneaky._

I took pity on the bellhop and helped him get the luggage in the room adding a healthy tip in the process, I realized that the girls had already changed and were ready to hit the shops. _Fuck say let's shop and they take 30 seconds to get ready, instead of two hours. I'm so telling the guys about this fact. _So we were off to find an outfit for Bella, however I am a man and did try to get out of shopping with them. _Too bad vampires can't get the Ebola virus._

I was already bored out of my skull and we had only been at it for one hour. My mind drifted to Bella after pixie bitch held up the most hideous green dress thing with lace and ruffles. I had made a gagging sound that the pixie bitch heard and she told me that since my fashion sense was so much better then hers that why don't I just pick out the outfit. _You're on bitch, I'll at least get her something she'll like. _I told her fine I fucking would and it'd be better then that green thing. As I left her fuming in the aisle I went to search the store for something she would like. _How hard could it fucking be right? _

What the fuck is wrong with women? I mean really black is black right. However when I asked the sales clerk to show me were the black cocktail dresses were, she asked me what color black I wanted, and that's how it began. Fucking store after store of stupid dresses in different shades of colors and some in shades I didn't even know existed; lined wall after wall of each store we went to. It was fucking ridiculous, even the store that had dresses only had so many shades of black that I lost count after 20. _I swear I'll burn all her credit cards if she smirks at me once more. _Pixie bitch had taken to smirking at me after hour three and by hour six, I was ready to torch her ass. I had tried to picture Bella Angel in any of the dresses I saw, but none of them looked right. Bella Angel is just not a dress kind of woman. Sure she looked beautiful when she dressed up, but there was always a slight grimace on her face and she always felt uncomfortable. Would it be so horrible to let her wear jeans and a nice sweater, it's her birthday party? If it hadn't been for Esme and Rose jumping in between me and pixie bitch after voicing that statement I'm sure I would have needed that bail money Carlisle said he had. People tend to call the police if you launch your wife like a javelin through the front window of an upscale boutique. I was raised to respect your wife, but every man has his breaking point and pixie bitch just keeps pushing me to mine. I'm beginning to wonder if she's fucking doing it on purpose these days.

After our little altercation in the store, Esme took pity on me and sent me back to the hotel. Seven hours of shopping is just too fucking much to expect of a man. _Unless you're Edbitch, he's all types of pansy. _I headed straight for the shower once I was in the room and turned the water on hot not even brothering to touch the cold dial. I was so stressed out by the entire damn shopping and her fucking attitude that I stayed in the shower even when I heard the girl's return. I kept trying to stop thinking of the pixie bitch, but I have reached my limit of just how much crap I'm willing to take. It's been 12 years since pixie bitch and I had our first fight and it's been downhill ever since.

*****Flash Back*****

**Siberia**

**12 years earlier**

It's been three weeks since my slip up and the resulting move to Siberia. We had been living in a small town called Webster Lake City in the upper part of Maine. It was a great location as the town bordered the Baxter State Park. The wildlife was plentiful and the weather was almost always overcast. We had lived there for three years and I was once again a senior at Webster high school. Our biology class was taking a two day camping trip to the state park for our final project of the year. Emmett, Rose and myself were all required to attend or we would receive a failing grade and need to attend summer school.

I had argued with Carlisle that this was a bad idea and that we should be excused from going under medical reasons. I argued that there would be too much risk of being found out if we were forced to be in close contact with the humans for such a long period of time. Esme had taken my side agreeing that there was too much chance for the humans to question our odd eating behaviors and other human moments we would need to partake in. Carlisle was up till that point agreeing that perhaps it would be best for us to stay home until Alice piped up saying that the humans would be more suspicious if we didn't go and that she saw no problems happening on the trip.

I had continued to fight that this was a bad idea, but in the end I had lost and even with Esme on my side Carlisle made the decision that we were going. I spent the night before the trip hunting until I felt sick to my stomach. Rose and Emmett told me they would help me and not let anything bad happen, but even that could not shake the bad feeling that pledged my mind.

It was a four hour bus ride and then a five mile hike through the park, but we were told that the hike would be on mapped and well used trails. Emmett and Rose had to constantly remind me to stop projecting my anxiety as the students near us were getting fidgety and scared. For us the hike was nothing, but every time one of the humans stumbled or fell I held my breath praying that blood would not be spilled. That was my fear all along that if one of the kids became hurt, how was I going to explain running off in the woods or killing them if they were too close? I kept reminding myself that Alice said everything would be fine and I knew that she would never let anything happen to me. So with thoughts of my wife and my love for her in my mind I prepared myself to maintain control.

We made it to the camp site with only a few students falling, but no blood was spilled. We set up our tents away from the others, but close enough to maintain the pretence of wanting to be here. After everyone was settled in and we pretended to eat our lunch the teacher's divided us up into groups of four and with a map and a compass we were to follow the course mapped out and retrieve the flag at the end. Apparently the rangers had set everything up the previous day and had mapped out the course differently because there had been some heavy rain storms the night before and a few paths were still flooded and a couple of bridges were also under water.

Emmett, Rose and I were put in separate groups and my fear actually spiked so high that Rose had to partly rip off my finger for me to snap out of it and calm down. I was terrified that with them in different groups that if something happened there was no one to stop me. With a last look to Emmett and Rose my group set off on our hike to retrieve our flag.

I had been placed in a group with Tony the jerk and running back for the football team, Paul the AV nerd, and Carol who was just a nice average girl. Tony had of course taken the role of leader and herded off yelling at us to keep up. About an hour in we came to the fork in the trail and Tony decided that we were going to take the original path to save time. Paul argued that the rangers had changed the course for our safety and that we should follow the mapped out course. The boys argued for about ten minutes, until Tony put his arm around Carol and asked in what I assume was his sexy voice, if she wanted to go his way. Needless to say we headed off on the original path.

30 minuets later and we found ourselves at the bridge or I should say the underwater bridge. Tony not wanting to look foolish insisted that we could make it across just fine. Paul argued that we should head back and go the way we were supposed to. I figured that since they were both too scared to ask my opinion that I would sit on a rock by the bridge and let them have it out themselves. That's when all hell decided to break lose and everything went to shit.

Paul yelled at Tony telling him to stop being a dumb jock. That's when Tony lost his cool and pushed Paul. He started to fall backwards and when he went to grab the bridge to support himself, he found the only rusty nail sticking up. I heard his skin ripping and then was hit with the smell of deliciously sweet blood. My mouth instantly filled with venom and as Paul landed in my arms my teeth sunk into his neck. I had him drained in under a minute and as I removed my teeth from his neck my senses came slamming back to me. The first thing I remembered was the ear splitting scream of Carol and Tony yelling for her to run.

I was terrified and didn't know what to do. I had just killed a human, drained him dry and to make matters worse I now had two human witnesses. I was trying to think of what to do, but Carol's screams were all I could hear. I needed her to shut-up and to shut-up now. I was afraid that one of the other groups was close and could hear her screams. I had only meant to cover her mouth, but in my panicked state I used too much force and ended up breaking her nose and jaw. As the blood came pouring out of her nose, I knew I had no choice, but to kill the two teens and somehow stage an accident. I quickly drained Carol and then turned my attrition to Tony who was struggling to make his way across the water logged bridge. I took two steps and jumped right in front of him on the bridge, but with the bridge being old and now soaked through, we went crashing through it and ended up in the river. With Tony flailing around like a fish, I dragged him to shore and had him drained in less then a minute. My mind was in overdrive trying to come up with a plan when I realized that using the bridge was perfect. I took Tony's body and made it look like he impaled his neck on a piece of the bridge so my teeth marks couldn't be seen, I took Paul and did the similar, but broke his neck, too. I took Carol and dragged her down the river a little ways and impaled her on a sharp tree stump sticking out of the water. Making sure that each injury look believable to account for the blood loss and that the bridge looked like we all fell. When it was all set I headed on my way back to camp.

I walked at a slow human pace using the time to create the most believable story. My hope was that people would believe that we decided to take the shortcut so we could be the first ones back and as we were crossing the bridge Tony and Paul fell through and Carol and I fell over when the railing gave way. I being stronger then Carol managed to swim to shore, but unfortunately Carol was unable to and last I saw she was swept under the water. Not knowing what to do I just started running back to camp to get help. Now I just needed to put my game face on and pretend to look freaked out.

My plan was working perfectly. The rangers were buying me being so freaked out that I wouldn't let anyone other than my father touch me. I was taken to the ranger station and listened as they called Carlisle to come see me and that I refused to leave without my siblings. Rose and Emmett arrived about two hours after I was brought to the ranger station and even though they knew by my eyes that something happened, they played the concerned sibling act perfectly.

I had figured that by the time Carlisle made it here that the bodies would be found and the morning would start. We would stay for a bit, but then move saying I was still too shook up to remain. I knew that the family would be pissed, but figured that once they heard what happened that they would understand. Carlisle arrived and we took the long journey home with me explaining what happened. I felt disappointment coming from them, but also acceptance and understanding. I felt the same from Esme when I told her the story, too. Edward was pissed as usual, but Alice shocked me the most as she was just as pissed as Edward. I questioned her about her feelings and that she had told us that everything would be fine, but in the end she was pissed because of my slip up or major fuck up as she called it.

Turns out that nothing was fine. I didn't count on the current being so strong. It seems that when the rangers got to the spot the bodies were gone and a massive search effort was underway. They were hoping that because I made it to shore that the others might have made it too. It was a downhill domino effect from then on.

The rangers called the police, the police called the state police, the state police called the state guard, the state guard called on the local media; the local media went statewide and then went national. Within two days we had reporters camped out on our lawn looking for an interview from the Baxter park survivor. Fortunately Carlisle was able to convince the authorities that my health was in danger due to all the stress and allowed us to visit relatives in Iowa; we went to Siberia and had to hide out for 9 years.

*****End Flash Back*****

If I had to pick a time that our relationship started its downward spiral; that would be it. She never forgave me for that fuck up. I was brought out of my memories by Esme knocking on the bathroom door. She said the girls wanted to hit a new dance club and wanted to know if I would join them. I politely declined saying my throwing arm was acting up. I felt confusion coming from pixie bitch and Rose, but understanding coming from Esme. She opened the door a crack and poked her head around the door and when I looked around the shower curtain, she just winked at me and blasted me with amusement before heading out with the girls._ She would make a bundle with a 1-800 fortune teller line. _

By the time I was out of the shower and dressed, I realized it was almost midnight. I also realized that I would finally be able to read my fucking book and not worry that the pixie bitch would need me for another stupid task. I headed to find pixie bitch bag and settle down with my book.

**Please review or you can also PM me if you have a private question.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: For complete A/N please refer to chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 8**

**September 6****th**

**9:00pm Saturday**

**BPOV Forks Washington**

My eyes opened to the sound of birds chirping in the trees. I slowly rose to my feet taking in my surroundings. I was in the forest, but instead of slippery wet moss covered trees, tree tops so dense that almost no light shines through, ground covering blanketed with cold wet bracken, and a layer of dampness from the constant rain, I was in a beautiful forest where everything was fresh and dry. The air was crisp and clean, the trees were evenly spaced out allowing brilliant sunlight to shine through, the ground was covered in soft grass, beautifully colored flowers surrounded the trunks of the trees, and not a drop of moisture could be felt in the air; yet it did not have the feel of a desert heat.

I was slowly turning in a circle to take in the wonderful sight of the magnificent forest when a voice whispered my name. I turned to see who was calling me and to my surprise it was Esme. Esme stood right in front of me holding out her hand for me to take. A breeze came from the left causing me to turn and see a break in the trees and a path lined with the most brilliant colored roses that led the way out of my little alcove of beauty. I took Esme's hand and as I took a step towards the break in the trees I felt the soft grass tickle my toes. I looked down just noticing that I wasn't wearing shoes, but felt no worry because of it. The grass was so soft it felt like walking on the softest feathers. I noticed that I was in a beautiful thin strapped summer dress that went just to my knees. It was a beautiful shade of light burgundy and had large white buttons all down the front. The first two and last two buttons were left open leaving only four buttons in the middle buttoned up. As I moved along the path, I felt my hair swaying in the breeze letting me know it was obviously left down and not in my usual sloppy ponytail.

I continued walking with Esme towards the break in the trees. The closer I went the more I realized that the opening was lined in a shear lace curtain that was defusing the bright light behind it. I went to take a step closer and push the curtain aside when I felt a tug on my hand. I turned to see Esme had stopped and was smiling the sweetest smile I have ever seen from her.

"_Esme come with me and let's see what is beyond the curtain"_

"_Bella my sweet Bella, I'm only here to help guide you to the path you were meant to be on."_

"_I've been on the wrong path?"_

"_Bella my sweet Bella, just know that when you need me the most I will come for you"_

A breeze fluttered the curtain and I turned too looked at it for just a second, but when I turned around to ask Esme what she meant, she was gone. Turning back I pushed the curtain aside. I walked into the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen. The meadow was a perfect square, it should have been odd, but it just seemed so perfect. The trees were all lined with roses growing up the trunks and each tree had its own beautifully unique color of roses growing. As I took my final step into the meadow, I realized that there was a stream right down the middle and a little bridge connecting the two sides, but the most shocking thing is that it was night on the other side. I started walking towards the bridge when a voice called my name; I turned towards the voice to see Jasper standing in front of a picnic basket and a beautiful white blanket spread out on the ground.

I stood there stunned by his beauty. His golden hair shown brightly in the sun and the light breeze blew it, making it look like the dancing waves of wheat I once saw in the fields of Minnesota. His skin sparkled like he had been covered in a fine layer of diamond dust and his scars added a new level of beauty by there different depths. He was barefoot like me and was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with a hole in the right knee. His shirt was the same light burgundy as my dress and had small white buttons, but they were all left undone revealing his muscular chest and six pack abs. I drew my eyes back up to his and saw the same confusion I had, reflected in his eyes. _Why was I here with him?_

**September 7****th**

**12:00 am Sunday**

**JPOV New York City**

I opened my eyes to see that I was in some kind of forest alcove with fucking roses everywhere. _"What the fuck and how the fuck did I get here and why the fuck does it have to be fucking roses, I hate fucking roses."_

"_Jasper Whitlock that was five uses of the word fuck in one sentence, shame on you."_

I spun around to see Esme standing in front of me with a beautiful half smile and half smirk.

"_Esme what the f…"_

"_Jasper don't say it."_

I chuckled and started my sentence over.

"_Esme what are we doing here and where exactly is here?"_

"_Come take my hand and follow me."_

I took her hand without a second thought and we started down a soft grass laden path towards a break in the trees that was covered with a shear lace curtain.

"_Esme, where are we going?"_

"_The path you are meant to be on has been tampered with. I have been trying my best to fix the damage that has already been done. I'm sorry, but I did not see soon enough and I'm afraid that things have been set in motion that I cannot stop."_

"_Esme if this is about Alice then I already know that she is not my true mate."_

"_You know she is not you're mate. How long have you known and when did you realize this?"_

"_After the Braxton Park incident, she never forgave me and started pulling away from me. By the time we came to Forks I realized that a true mate would have forgiven me, but she saved me from a miserable existence and I feel that I owe her to at least keep trying."_

"_Jasper my sweet Jasper, such a gentlemen you are, but if I would have known you knew this perhaps I could have stopped what is to come. I am truly sorry my sweet Jasper."_

"_Esme I don't understand, what are you sorry for, what could you have stopped and what is to come?"_

"_Jasper my sweet Jasper, just know that when you need me the most I will come for you."_

A breeze fluttered the curtain and I turned too looked at it for just a second, but when I turned around to ask Esme what she meant, she was gone. Turning back I pushed the curtain aside. I walked into a meadow I have never seen before. The meadow was a perfect square, it was beyond odd, but it just seemed perfect somehow. The trees were all lined with more fucking roses growing up the trunks and each tree had its own fucking weird ass color roses growing. As I took my final step into the meadow, I realized that there was a stream right down the middle and a little bridge connecting the two sides, but the most shocking thing is that it was night on the other side.

I took a step farther into the meadow when I realized I was standing on something soft. I looked down to see a fluffy white blanket and a panic basket, reaching down I gathered the items and spread the blanket down in the middle of the sunny side of the meadow. I put the basket in the middle of the blanket and was about to open it when the wind blew the scent of freesias my way.

I was stunned, there standing just twenty feet away from me with her back turned was my Bella Angel. _Fuck I must have said her name out loud because she turned around to face me._ She was in a beautiful dress that had those strappy things and went just to her knees. It was a shade of wine or maybe its called burgundy. _Oh who the fuck knows I'm not getting into another color debate damn it._ It had large white buttons all down the front. The top and bottom buttons were left open. _Damn great view of some cleavage and leg there baby._ Leaving only four buttons in the middle buttoned up. _Fuck I could have them popped open in one second. _Her hair was hanging down in large ringlets and it looked like it was dancing when the wind blew. _Ok, man up Whitlock that was way to girly a statement even if it's true._

I raised my eyes at the same time as Bella and saw the same confusion I had reflected in her eyes. _Why was I here with her?_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

We both laughed because we said it at the same time. I raised my hand and beckoned her to join me on the blanket so we could talk. When she was close enough to me I took her hand and helped her sit down. I sat across from her and noticed that the sun was positioned just at the right spot in the sky to cause a halo of light to surround her. It was truly beautiful. _And I don't fucking care how girly that sounded._

"_I haven't looked inside it yet, but there is a picnic basket."_

"_No thank you Jasper, but do you know why I'm here and for that fact where here is?"_

"_Sorry no I don't, but it's a pretty cool meadow except for all the damn roses."_

"_You don't like roses?"_

"_I used to, but I really do hate them now and pink is my least favorite of them all."_

"_What's your favorite flower then?"_

"_Freesias."_

"_Oh there my favorite too."_

We sat quietly for a while just looking at the meadow and glancing at each other often. It was clear that neither of us knew what to say. The silence was finally broken by Bella.

"_Well this has to be a dream, and since vampires don't dream that means I'm the boss, so I'll just change the roses to freesias."_

"_Oh really, so you just get to be the boss because your the human that can dream. Maybe I'm having some sort of Vampire out of body thing and I'm the boss of this dream." _Her laughter rang out through the meadow and was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

"_Ok well lets changes the roses together."_

"_Well how do you suggest we do this?"_

"_Um well let's close our eyes and just think of freesias."_

I took her hands in mine and just like in Phoenix I felt the tingle run up my arms. We closed our eyes and together we said freesias. Before I even opened my eyes the scent of freesias exploded all around us. We opened our eyes and Bella gasped while I sucked in my breath. All around us were freesias in every color imaginable. I watched as Bella rose to her feet and started twirling around the meadow. I thought she was beautiful before, but the sight of her dancing through the flowers with the sun glinting off her creamy white skin and making the chocolate color of her eyes sparkle, was breath taking.

She twirled her way over to me and held her hand out asking me to dance with her. I picked a purple colored freesia and rose to my feet taking her hand in mine and then placing the flower behind her ear. I closed my eyes and she asked what I was doing until she heard soft music blowing in the wind. I opened my eyes and just smiled at her, she placed her hands in mine and we started dancing around the meadow.

We laughed and danced around the meadow, for hours with neither of us ever tiring. We took turns changing the music and while she taught me the fox trot, learning it from one of her mom's crazy phases of wanting to be a dancer and I taught her how to salsa. We laughed and joked that this was definitely a dream as she never once fell down or tripped over her feet. Dancing to a lovely waltz we ended up by the little bridge leading to the night time side of the meadow. Bella took my hand and said lets dance under the stars. Nodding my head I let her lead me over the little bridge to dance under the stars with my Bella Angel.

We crossed the bridge and at first glance it looked just the same as the day side until my eyes landed on the bed in the middle of the meadow. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Bella.

"_Don't look at me like that Jasper Hale, I didn't put that there."_

"_Well I didn't put it there."_

"_Then would you like to explain how a four poster king sized bed with a canapé and white silk sheets just happened to end up in your out of body Vampire dream."_

"_Don't look at me like that. You know this is your dream. You said it yourself, vampires can't dream and you said you're the boss. So this is your fault angel."_

We just stood there looking at the bed. I wanted to take her in my arms and make love to her, but I just could not find it in me to speak up. I was afraid if I did that she would run away from me and end this dream heaven we were in. When I looked back at Bella she had her lip between her teeth and a look of concentration on her face. Her emotions were whirling around so fast it was making my head spin. Then without warning they just stopped, all that was left was willpower. She looked up into my eyes and spoke the words I was too scared to ask.

"_So if this is my dream and I'm the boss then you won't mind if I kiss you?"_

I just stood there stunned, staring at her. Did she really want to kiss me or was she just teasing me? I continued to just stare in her eyes looking for any sign that she was serious. I don't know how long I stood there watching her, but after a while she lowered her head biting her lip as a blush rose to her cheeks. What was she thinking? If only I could feel what she's feeling then maybe I'd be able to tell if she was joking or not. I stood there staring at her again when it dawned on me that I'm a fucking empath. I raised my hand and slapped my forehead saying _"Oy-Vay"._

"_Um Jasper are you all right?"_

"_Yes Angel, I just remembered that I'm an empath."_

"_You forgot that you're an empath? What were you thinking so hard about?"_

"_Kissing you."_

As soon as the words left my mouth I was hit with a tidal wave of emotions, there was willpower, desire, passion, longing, hunger, yearning and the strongest was lust. Without another word spoken I pulled Bella into my arms and pressed my lips gently to hers.

It felt like a lighting bolt shot through my body, I stopped kissing her and she looked up at me with shock in her eyes. It was obvious she felt it too. I could sense her slight unease and cradled her cheek with my hand. I whispered that I felt it to and asked if I could have permission to kiss her again. She whispered please and I pressed my lips to hers once again. I prodded her lips with my tongue and she parted them for me. I slipped my tongue between them as her hands moved to my hair. Just from the kiss I could smell her arousal and her scent was becoming stronger, yet my throat never burned even with the added scent of her arousal.

I don't know how long we stood there just kissing and caressing each others hair, shoulders and necks, but I remembered that Bella needed to breath. I pulled back slightly expecting her to gasp for breath, but she only pouted and asked what was wrong. I questioned her on the need of breathing and she said that she can just breathe through her nose and let's get back to the kissing. I chuckled at her impatience and when she tried to kiss me again and she realized that if I don't bend down that she could only reach my chin even on her tippy toes. She let out a frustrated grunt and as she went to pull away I reached down at vampire speed, swept her up bridal style, ran to the bed and laid her gently down with me hovering over her. I rolled to my right side propping my head up in my hand while my left hand went to her cheek.

"_You're so beautiful my Bella Angel."_

"_Jasper I know this is only a dream, but I want to tell you that ever since Phoenix I've felt a pull towards you. Whenever you're near me my stomach fills with butterflies and I long to just hold you in my arms. I know it sounds crazy, but with each passing day my feelings grow stronger for you."_

"_No it doesn't sound crazy I feel the same pull growing stronger every day too, but why am I feeling such guilt coming from you now?"_

"_Jasper don't you understand? I'm with Edward. He is my soul mate and I love him. I've made a commitment to be with Edward, yet I feel like I'm drifting from him and towards you. I should not be having these feelings. I'm sorry, but I shouldn't be here now with you."_

I felt my heart breaking apart as she climbed off the bed and started heading back to the little bridge. I knew she was right, she was with Edward and even though I now knew that Alice and I were finished, she was still my wife. I watched as she slowly made her way towards the little bridge, but when she placed her hand on the railing she just stopped and stood there. I tapped into her emotions and felt the tornado of her feelings. She was cycling through them so fast that I could barely make sense of one before another took its place. I caught glimpses of sadness, fear, longing, confusion and regret. I thought she would continue with this tornado of emotions, but all of a sudden it all stopped and I only felt resolution then determination and self-discipline. She turned and swiftly walked back to me.

"_Do you know the definition of willpower?"_

"_Yes it's a combination of determination and self-discipline that enables somebody to do something despite the difficulties involved. Why do you ask?"_

"_Because despite the difficulties involved in real life, this place was created for us and I don't want to waste it. I want to spend this one dream with you."_

I pulled Bella on the bed and climbed on top of her. She placed her hands on either side of my face and guided my lips to hers. She caressed them with her tongue, like she was committing my lips to memory. She trailed her fingers from my cheeks down my neck and then to my chest. She used her hands to caress every imperfection made by the scars, yet I never felt one ounce of revulsion. She trailed her lips up my cheek to my nose, over my eyelids and lashes, then back to the outline of my lips. She kissed me once again while staring into my eyes. The moment was intimate and I felt her emotions of acceptance flow through my body. I felt like jelly just from her touch. She then placed her hands on my cheek and told me to make love to her. We sat up on our knees and while I slowly unbuttoned her dress she pushed my shirt off my shoulders. I stopped for just a second and removed my shirt fully. I finished with the last of her buttons and pealed off her dress. To my surprise she was bare underneath. I sucked in a breath at the beauty that was my Bella angel. In vampire speed I had my jeans off and both of us just gazed at each others body's in wonderment. Everywhere she touched me was glorious and I couldn't help but sigh in ecstasy.

Bella placed her warm lips on mine and trailed her wet tongue along my top lip. I ran my hands down her back and without breaking the kiss, lowered her down to the bed. We changed the angle of our kiss and I sucked her tongue into my mouth. I was in my own personal heaven and from the moan that escaper her lips I knew she felt the same. I gently placed my tongue in her mouth once again deepening the kiss. I roamed her mouth from the top of her mouth to her teeth, and then her tongue again memorizing her taste. I moved my mouth to her ear and whispered if she was ready for me, then placed a gentle kiss there. She arched her back and whimpered that she was ready for the pleasure she knew I would bring to her and her to me. I placed open mouthed kisses down her neck. She moved her head to the side to give me better access. When I placed my cock at her entrance she shivered in anticipation. She wrapped her legs around my waist and lifted her hips causing my cock to slide between her wet folds. I could feel her love and lust for me. She wanted me badly and I wanted her just as much.

I placed one more kiss on her neck. I looked at Bella and sent all my love, lust, passion and longing to her. Her eyes started to tear up, I could feel her sadness and love, I whispered in her ear that this time was for us and that even if this is just a dream we will have the memory of this time forever. I placed my hands on her cheeks and wiped the tears that fell.

She whispered asking me to make her forget everything, but this time and place. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her. I wanted to touch every part of her, but was afraid that our time here in this mystical place would end too soon. Bella moved her hand to the tip of my cock and with it in her hand she started to rub it between her wet, slick folds. I almost came in that moment. I put my lips on hers and stuck my tongue into her mouth. I took my hand and placed it on top of hers then together we traced the circle around her most intimate spot.

"Jasper that that feels wonderful, but please I need you inside me," she half moaned half begged. I needed to be inside her now just as much. I placed my cock at her opening and slowly thrust into her. I just knew I had to be a little gentle with her. I placed my forehead on hers and Bella spread her legs further allowing me to go even deeper.

I pushed into her going deeper and deeper. My cock was fully in her now and as I shifted my hips a little Bella screamed my name. I guess I hit her favorite spot. I pulled out slowly and slid back in just as slow remembering to hit that spot continuously with every thrust. I knew we wouldn't last long as I felt we were both so close. Bella was raising her hips and moaning as she met me thrust per thrust. I pulled her body closer to me aligning her body with mine, her breasts were rubbing up and down my skin as I slowly made love to her.

I told Bella to look at me now and she opened her eyes and looked so deep into my eyes that I could swear she saw my soul. This is what I had been waiting for all my life. I felt freer then I have felt in my life. It was as if everything I have ever wanted was right here with me in this strange little meadow. I whispered I love you to her and asked her to never forget me or my love for her.

Two more deep thrusts and Bella fell over the edge and with that her walls clenched around my cock. I thrust one more time going as deep as I could get and then let myself release into her. She placed her fingers in my hair and pulled my mouth down to her lips. I kissed her deeply as we road out our orgasms and sent her all the love I felt for her. I knew in this moment that I would forever be in love with Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

**Forks Washington**

I shot straight up in bed. I was back in my bedroom. I was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, wetness was seeping through my panties and I felt an ache between my legs. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was now 12:00 am. Realizing I needed to clean up I switched on my bed side lamp. As I was about to climb out of bed I froze, there lying on my lap was a purple colored freesia.

"_What the fuck just happened?"_

**JPOV **

**New York City**

My eyes shot open and I found myself on the hotel floor panting, out of breath, dazed and very confused. I sat back on the heels of my feet and realized that the front of my pants were soaked with the liquids of my orgasm. I rose to my feet still feeling dazed and very confused. The room was in almost complete darkness except for the luminous red glowing of the clock showing it was 3:00 am.

Realizing I needed to take another shower and get cleaned up before the girls came back because I wasn't sure what I would say to them if they found me in this position. I walked to the bathroom still in a dazed state of confusion. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. When the first drops of water hit my body it all came flooding back into my mind like a tidal wave. Esme, Bella, the meadow, the dancing, the freesias, the bridge, the bed and finally making love to my Bella Angel. I fell to my knees from the flood of memories and emotions that swirled around my head.

"_What the fuck just happened?"_

**This has nothing to do with the chapter, but I listen to NickelBack when I write.**

**This chapter id dedicated to aixa00 she really wanted some more about Esme and some J/B time so I wrote her a lemon. It's my first lemon ever so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Twisted Fates By Sunflowerhippi is a great story.**_** Summery: Bella is left after a series of events that leave her a mother and now alone living in Seattle with no idea what her future holds. Her run in with a red eyed vampire changes all that she knew about her future. Rated M for language/drugs/other OOC AU Peter&Bella&Jsasper.**_

**Please review or you can also PM me if you have a private question.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: For complete A/N please refer to chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 9**

**September 7****th**

**4:00 am Sunday**

Vampires don't dream. Vampires do not dream. Vampires cannot dream. Vampires don't sleep so they don't dream. Vampires do not sleep so they do not dream. Vampires cannot sleep so they cannot dream. _Then why the fuck did I just have a wet fucking dream? _I had finished my shower, said fuck it and tossed out my clothes in the garbage, _I really hated that outfit anyway, designer jeans for men are stupid. _I redressed and was now pacing the hotel living room. I was hoping that by repeating my Vampire mantra in my head that it would somehow explain what the fuck just happened.

I looked at the clock again for the hundredth time, wondering where the fuck Esme was. I really needed to talk to her. I had been pacing for over an hour and was ready to jump off the balcony hoping to land on my head and maybe jar some deep hidden memories to explain what the fuck happened. I thought of calling Carlisle, but I was unsure how to approach the fact; _without getting my head or other body parts ripped off, _that his wife was in the same wet dream as his first sons mate. I'm damn sure that I'd be looking the world over for my dick, I'd guess for a good 100 years at least. _Ok, calm down and think of circus clowns in there little car. _Fuck that ain't working this time. Where the fuck is Esme?

I looked at my phone again. I had been calling and texting Esme for a good hour. Call and leave message, pace the floor, send text message, pace the floor. Check the phone, pace the floor. Finally, the phone started ringing, I had it in my hand, answered and to my ear by the first ring.

"_Esme thank heavens, I really need to talk to you."_

"_Jasper thank fuck, it's Peter what the hell is going on?"_

"_Peter?"_

"_No it's fucking Marry Poppins calling to see if you want to go singing in a painting. Yes it's fucking Peter"_

"_Look I don't have time for your shit right now I need to get a hold of Esme"_

"_Jasper listen to me. This is fucking serious. My gift..."_

"_You're admitting you have a gift?"_

"_Damn it Jasper just fucking listen to me for one fucking second."_

"_Holy fuck, fine go ahead."_

"_At 11:00pm me and Char were running through North Dakota on our way home to Montana, when all of a sudden every one of my senses exploded in my head. According to Char I fell to the ground and I let out the loudest scream she had ever heard. She said I was curled on the ground screaming in pain and repeating your name over and over. Finally three hours later it all just stopped and the only thing I remembered was hearing your name in my head."_

"_Wait you said you were in North Dakota at 11:00 pm, right?"_

"_It doesn't matter where I am. What the fuck is going on Jasper?"_

"_Peter it does matter, I'm in New York and at 12:00am my time, meaning 11:00pm your time, I went and had a fucking three hour dream."_

"_What the fuck do you mean you had a dream, vampires don't dream."_

"_No shit Marry Poppins, why the fuck do you think I'm all freaked out?"_

"_Jasper I don't know what the fuck is going on all, I know is that for three fucking hours it felt like my head was burning as painfully as when I was changed. Char is freaked out and I've just now barely got her calmed down enough just to call you."_

"_Look I don't know what the fuck happened. One minute I was walking through the hotel room looking for my book and the next I'm waking up and three hours had passed by."_

"_You said you were having dream, do you remember what it was about?"_

"_Fuck Peter, vampires do not dream."_

"_Just answer the fucking question. Do you remember what happened in your dream?"_

Well fuck me running. Do I tell him about all of the dream with Esme's cryptic talk, Bella, the sex and waking up with cum in my shorts or do I say I don't remember. I really needed to speak with Esme and try to figure this shit out. I know Esme is somehow involved and it has to be with her gift.

"_Jasper? Jasper, man are you there?"_

"_What, Yeah I'm still here."_

"_Shit don't fucking do that zoning out shit on me, I thought you went back into dreamland. Now answer my fucking question."_

"_Look all I remember is that I woke up in the woods and Esme was there telling me she was sorry that she couldn't stop what was coming."_

"_And that took three hours, bullshit, but if you're not ready to tell me all the details that's fine, but something's not right in the world and it's messing with our heads."_

"_Shit. Look Peter, I don't have a fucking clue about what the fuck is going on. All I know is that Esme and her power are somehow involved and I really fucking need to talk to her."_

"_What, Esme has a power? What exactly is Esme's power?"_

"_Fuck if I know. Up until we moved to Forks I would have said she didn't have one, but since the move to Forks and more recently the last week she seems to be taping into your Puff the magic dragon clairvoyant shit."_

"_Fuck, I just don't understand what the hell is going on."_

"_Neither do I brother. Neither do I."_

We talked for a bit longer. He asked about Carlisle and I told him I couldn't tell him right now. Peter said he wouldn't question my reasons right now and he would do some research about this dream state I was in. He let me know that when I was ready to tell him the full story that he would be there to listen. I thanked him and told him I'd keep in touch. I sent my love to Char and reassured her I was fine. I hung up and tried to call Esme again.

I had been sitting on the balcony for a while when my phone finally rang again. I snatched it off the table and breathed a sigh of relief to see it was Rose. Rose was with Esme and I'd be able to finally talk to her. My name being shouted snapped me back to reality.

"_Rose thank fuck. Where have you all been? You know what, never mind I really need to speak…."_

She cut me off by shouting my name again.

"_Jasper look, somehow Alice managed to get Sax Fifth Avenue to open up for a private shopping spree and there was no cell reception in the store. We're just leaving, but we need you to bring the bags to the airport. The plane leaves in three hours. With security and all the new luggage it will take a while."_

Shit. Between my three hour dream, freaking out, talking to Peter and Char and apparently zoning out again, it was now 8:00 am.

"_Sure Rose I'll see you at the airport in an hour."_

After packing all the pixies bitches shit, making sure each piece was surely wrinkled to all hell, I needed two bell hops to cart all the luggage down. When they entered the room I felt the dread rolling off them so I tipped the pour guys two hundred bucks each before they even left the room. Thank fuck I was alone this time because it took the whole trunk and backseat of the taxi cab to fit all that crap in.

I arrived at the airport to a very pissed off pixie. _I wonder if clapping my hands like in Peter Pan would kill her? _I hadn't even gotten out of the cab before she started in on how I had wrecked all her clothes. As I loaded all the luggage onto two carts I kept giving Esme glances out of the corner of my eye. I was hoping that she would give me some kind of sign that she knew what happened, but she just kept telling Alice that it would be okay. Rose helped me check in the bitches eight pieces of old luggage and the six new pieces from their shopping trips. Six thousand dollars later we were checked in and sitting in the VIP lounge waiting for our flight.

Rose kept giving me glances and I felt her worry for me. I was trying to remain calm, but I really needed to speak with Esme.

Realizing that I was not going to listen to her bitching, pixie bitch had starting complaining to Esme about her clothes and how they were ruined. I threw some apology to Esme way which did earn me a small smirk. I'd still be able to hear her bitch, but I had to get away from her. Even her presence was pissing me off. I left the VIP room to go sit in the regular waiting area.

My mind continued to drift to the events of the last 24-hours. How would it be possible to have a dream and why was Peter effected at the same time? Were Bella and Esme really in my dream or did I imagine the whole thing? If they really were there, how was it possible for that to happen? I was so lost in my mind that I didn't hear them calling the flight. Rose shook my shoulder and as I looked at her I could see the concern in her eyes. We boarded the flight and Rose sat by me, taking my hand in hers. I felt her concern , worry and love, but when she asked if I needed to talk I just shook my head and turned to the window. Rose continued to hold my hand as I drifted back into my thoughts.

My mind drifted over and over about the dream. What if it was real? What if we really were there somehow? Could our minds have really connected some how so that we were all in the dream together? I wanted to scream. I had so many questions and no answers. I looked over to Esme hoping that maybe she had some answers, but she was still trying to calm down the pixie bitch about her clothing. The more I listened to her bitch the more pissed I became. This was fucking ridiculous. I'm in the middle of a vampire mental breakdown and all she cares about is her fucking clothes.

I looked back over to pixie bitch when suddenly it hit me. Sitting on a plane thirty some thousand feet in the air and I realized that my wife, the woman that saved me all those years ago, the woman who showed me another way to live, the woman who I gave my heart and soul to, the woman I loved unconditionally, was now the woman I felt nothing but disgust, revulsion, loathing and hostility towards. I truly detested her.

The flight landed at 3:25 and I just left. I didn't wait for the others or even get my luggage. I hit the exit and made my way to the parking garage. When I was sure it was clear I just ran. I ran as fast as I could. I cut across deserted streets and alleyways. I kept to the shadows and the isolated parts of town. I ran until I started hitting the fields on the outskirts of the suburbs, then I ran even faster as I saw the forest approaching. I ran until I saw the welcome to Forks sign. I hung a left and knew exactly where I was headed.

My phone had started ringing before I had even left the parking garage, but I didn't care, I had to get away. I had finally removed the battery somewhere in the warehouse district in Seattle. I kept running until I hit the cliffs.

The spot I was in was beautiful, it overlooked the ocean and the edge of the cliff jetted out fifteen feet from the wall and is twenty-nine feet wide. When you stand at the end it looks as if you could just jump into the ocean. However there are nothing but jagged rocks right below the surface. Under the cliff hangover is a hidden alcove. It's a one hundred foot drop to the ocean below, but twenty-two feet down is the alcove. I named it my stone hammock because it's curved in a half U shape. The alcove is eight feet long and four feet wide, just enough room for me to stretch and think.

I scaled down the cliff side and slid into my stone hammock. I smiled to myself remembering how I had found this place.

*****Flash Back*****

We had lived here just under two months and Emmett still hadn't found himself a nice irritable bear. The family went out hunting and about four miles from here I found a nice big juicy bear. I was just disposing of the carcass when Emmett came flying through the trees. He stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at the dead bear laying in its uncovered grave. He looked at me and I started rubbing my stomach. He raised his eyes to mine and when he saw the shit eating grin on my face he lost it. As he blasted me with a wave of anger I was simultaneously turning to run my ass off.

He chased me for over fifty miles until I found myself on the cliffs edge. His expression was so funny that I doubled over laughing. The next thing I knew was me flying through the air and hitting the water below. I was still laughing my ass off. I heard him take off into the woods, but as I climbed closer to the top I felt a butt load of revenge coming just behind the tree line, that's when I noticed the alcove just to the right of me.

I crawled in and sat waiting for Emmett to grow tired and leave. I noticed how I fit perfectly and realized that the wind would come in at the top and glide down the back of the alcove. It was one of those naturally accruing wonders that humans never get to see.

Emmett surprised me by waiting three hours for me to come back up. Normally his attention span is that of a child with _Attention deficit hyperactive disorder. He had walked out to the edge of the cliffs and yelled that I'd have to come home sometime, then he took off. _

_I continued to sit in my stone hammock until I could no longer feel him. It was then that I realized I was truly alone and that I could only feel my emotions. I stayed there just watching the water and listening to the sound of nature. I thought of nothing and just watched the sun set over the ocean. It was pure calm and so peaceful that I knew I'd be back._

_*****End Flash Back*****_

I've come hear many times to think in the two plus years we have lived here. Thinking back on all the times I've come to escape the family, I realized that most of the time it was to get away from the stress of my mate. I truly detested her. _"I truly detest her."_ I tested it out over and over. Saying it out loud, and I truly do detest that fucking bitch. Everything about me has been changed to fit what she wanted. Everything about the last fifty years has been about her and what she's wanted. I felt a rage building in me that I have not felt since the wars. I knew I needed to calm down or he would come. Nothing good ever came about when he was here.

_**Fuck you bitch. This is such bullshit. I've let you push me so faraway into the back of your mind you've forgotten who you are. I'm so done with her shit and your pussy attitude. I'm the fucking God of War and I'm done sitting on my ass. It's time to man the fuck up. **_

_Please not now, I have too much shit I'm trying to deal with to be fucking around arguing with you, just go back to sitting on your ass and leave me alone. _

_**No fucking way, it's time to end this shit and pixie bitch is top on my list to destroy.**_

_Look I'll handle this I want her out of my life, but she did save me and you for that fact from our life of hell. We at least owe her that._

_**The hell she did, it was Peter and Char that pulled our ass's out of the war, we don't owe her shit.**_

_But she led us to the family and trained us how to feed on animals so we didn't have to feel the emotions of humans._

_**Holy shit listen to yourself. She TRAINED us. What the fuck, WE ARE NOT A PET.**_

_I didn't mean it like that, she showed us a better way of life, a better way to live. She showed me how to be a better person._

_**Would you just listen to your whiny fucking self. She didn't show you how to be a better man she manipulated you into a pussy bitch.**_

_Shut the hell up. She did not manipulate me. Fuck, just go away and leave me alone._

_**Really? Self pity does not suit you pussy, and she did manipulate you. "Jazzy you need to change your accent because it makes you sound different from the rest of the family and I know you want to fit in. Jazzy let me style your hair, I know you want to look like you belong in the family. Jazzy dress in these clothes so you don't look out of place. Jazzy take Rose's last name so you'll fit in better. Jazzy do this, Jazzy don't do that, Jazzy you want to be like us right?" Do I need to go on fucker?**_

"_FUCK!"_

I let out such a loud roar that I heard all the animals running away as fast as they could. Everything had been nothing but lies. She played on my need to be accepted and used my fears to manipulate me to her will. She fabricated situations so she could sham me and get what she wanted. The question is why? What is she getting out of changing me so completely? What is the point of having me be someone different? There has to be a reason she has taken the time to do this, but the bigger question is why has she stopped now.

I ran my hands through my hair turning it back to it's naturally shaggy appearance. My stomach churned as I realized that my inner beast was right. Everything about my relationship with Alice has been a falsehood, a deception, a fabrication and I let it happen. I locked up my beast and gave my will over to her. I pronounced my undying love and dedication for her and never looked back. I served up my soul on a silver platter thinking her love and dedication were as strong as mine, when in reality all she has done is sucked my true essence from my spirit and I never even noticed.

_**So now you know fucker, what are you going do about it?**_

_I'm going to find out the truth, I need to know why._

_**I say we just ram a stick up her ass until it comes out her mouth and have a BBQ God of War style. And just for kicks take the stick in Eddy's ass and we'll toast him like a marshmallow over her burning ass.**_

_As fun as that sounds and boy does it sound fun right now, but I need to know why she went through all the trouble to change who I was just to up and end it now .Something's going on and I need to find out the truth. Then I'll fry her ass._

I heard the approach of two sets of feet and I silently prayed it wasn't the pixie bitch. I'm pissed off enough right now that I just might fry her ass. I opened up my senses and immediately knew it was Emmett and Rose.

"_Shit his scent stops here, where is he?"_

"_Don't worry Rose he probably jumped in the ocean again."_

"_Why the hell would he jump in the…wait you said again? He's done this before?"_

"_Well technically he didn't jump the first time."_

"_Emmett what the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Ok, well when we first moved here he ate my bear and then I chucked him off the cliff."_

I had to place my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing as Emmett explained why he chucked me off a one hundred foot cliff.

"_Emmett enough I don't care why, I just want to find Jasper. It's been seven hours since he left the airport."_

"_Babe don't worry. Jasper can take care of himself, he probably just needed a break from all the estrogen he had to suffer within New York."_

And queue the smack to the back of the head.

"_Come on babe I didn't mean it like that. I love your estrogen."_

I listened as Emmett ran after Rose apologizing the whole time. I was wondering why they were out looking for me instead of calling when I remembered that I had removed the battery from my phone. I dug in my pocket and put the battery back in. As soon as the phone was powered up I looked and took note of the forty-five missed calls and the thirty-seven new text messages. As I looked closer I realized that most of them were from Rose. _Well fuck me running with a circus clown on my shoulders. _Damn, every time I'm around Emmett and he's in his kid mood I end up thinking the most fucked up silly things for the next fifteen minutes. His joy filled kid side has always had a calming effect on my mood.

_**Or you just have a sick and twisted thing with clowns. It's really rather crude and tainted if you want my option.**_

_Fuck you and I don't._

I started scrolling through the text messages first. Most of them were similar, just asking what was wrong and to call back and let her know I was all right. Rose puts off a bitch attitude, but I know she loves me. I moved onto the voice messages and they were mostly similar to the text's. Carlisle the ever loving father sent a really nice one telling me to be safe and he loved me, ending it with "I love you son". I chuckled at that he always calls you son when he's in his loving dad mood. It's when he says your name before saying son that you know you're in trouble.

With Emmett's calming effect still in place I had moved from pissed to just confused and upset until the last message. That one message sent me back into my pissed off mood with a vengeance.

"Jazzy, stop hiding in your damn stupid rock cave and get home. We are still in 'Operation Bella's Birthday Party' mode and you have too much shit to get done to be screwing around. While I was busy working on the perfect outfit for Bella you spent the entire time lounging around the hotel room. I saw you laying around on the floor for three hours, so get your ass back here. I need silk napkins and I need them personalized, which means I need them ordered now."

I was about ready to crush my phone and find the perfect roasting stick for the pixie bitch on my way home, when my phone started playing Leg's by ZZ Top. _Esme! _For some reason its her favorite song. _I'm really going to need to ask her about that one. _I flipped the phone open ready to fire off a shit load of questions, when she just told me to come home and trust her. Then she hung up. This time I did crush my phone. _I love you Esme and I'm fucking trying to trust you, but it's fucking getting hard. _

I climbed up the cliff and started on my way home. I felt him pushing encouragement my way and I knew things would be changing in the world of Jasper.

_**Your dam fucking right, and another thing why do you keep saying 'Fuck me running' it just doesn't make sense. I'm really tired of hearing it too.**_

_For the 'God of War' you sure can whine like a girl._

_**Fuck you.**_

**Please review or you can also PM me if you have a private question.**


	10. Chapter 10 Chapter 10 part 1

**A/N: ****PLEASE REMEMBER****: Names, Places, Ages, Dates, and Times have been altered to fit the story parameters. **

**This is an OOC and AU story **

**Rated M no one under 18 please.**

**Updates will be every 2 weeks.**

**I want to thank my beta ****Jasper's Darlin' Kathy **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 10**

**September 7****th**

**3:00 am Sunday**

**Major, the God of Wars POV**

Well what the fuck was that about? It was rather interesting despite the fact that vampires don't dream, but really who the fuck cares, I sure don't. Whatever that shit was, its freed me from the damn cage Jasper stuffed me in all those years ago. 57 years of watching the most feared vampire ever, turn in to the second biggest pussy vampire ever, has really pissed me off. I'd say the biggest, but that fucking bitch Aro Volturi holds the top spot.

Sorry I'm getting ahead of myself here and we haven't been formally introduced. So how do I do this? Ah yes got it. Since the Cullen's are the Alcoholics Anonymous of the vampire world, I should stand and introduce myself. Hello my name is the Major and I'm the God of War. I am the most feared vampire in the world; even the witch twins of the Volturi from Volterra fear me and my power. I'll get to why they fear me later, but first you need some background information. Ha! I just thought of something. If Carlisle changed it to Blood Anonymous he could open a clinic and help blood drinkers go veggie. That's funny. _Hello my name is Bob and I'm a recovering blood drinker._ Ha! I crack myself up. Okay on with my story.

I was 20 years old when I was created in 1863, by a sick and twisted vampire bitch named Maria, for the sole purpose of training newborn vampires to fight in her territory wars of the south, otherwise known as the southern vampire wars. It seems that every Mexican vampire created has a genetic intelligence default that makes them believe owning the Mexican territories are the only thing that matters. Seriously, they pick the sunniest, blistering, dried out, dilapidated place in the world and fight over who gets to own it. It really is a sad state of affairs in the south.

Maria is the Mexican Vampire version of Hitler. She has delusional ideas of her importance in the world, has no regard for human or vampire lives other then her own, is an incompetent strategist, lacks the ability to gain true respect from others, and relies on others to do her dirty work while boasting about her indestructible self. Believe me the list goes on and on, but like I said she definitely has a genetic intelligence default, AKA the bitch is just fucking crazy.

So how did I end up being her right hand vamp? Well Maria has a little gift, she can sense if a human has a gift. She can't see what it is unless the power is so strong that the human is actually using the power, even if it's entirely unbeknownst to them. Once they're turned she can't sense it anymore. When the bitch built her first newborn army, she picked only gifted humans to fight for her; problem was that the gifted newborns turned on her ass. She barely made it out alive and she never did find her big toe.

Before I was changed I was known as Jasper Whitlock. June 10, 1843 I was born into my human life. It was a sunny Tuesday in the great state of Texas, the skies were a brilliant blue and my mother and father were never prouder. Ha ha, I'm just fucking with you Texas wasn't even a state then. I have no fucking clue when I was born, just the year and in the state of Tennessee. Hmm bad joke, okay let's cut through some of the crap and I'll just give you the list of dates so we can move this tale along. Write this down because I hate repeating myself.

Born human 1843, joined the Civil War Confederate army side naturally in1861, bitten 1863, human age at time of change 20, fought in vamp wars for 80 years, left in 1943, wandered for 10 years, meet the Pixie Bitch in 1953, found the Cullen's in 1954, now its 2010 and I've been with them 57 years, I'm 147 in vampire age and 167 in total.

I hope you got all that cuz I ain't saying it again. What's that stupid thing they say now? Oh ya, LOL I'm such a big shit. I know the term is little shit, but nothing about me is little baby. 'Wink Wink'. Were getting side tracked again. So let's continue.

Now a lot of my human memories are gone, but I do remember the last few years of my human life. I joined the Civil War like all good patriotic southern gentlemen did. I know now that it was my empathic gift that I was using, but back then everyone called it being charismatic. Because of this I was a natural born leader and was quickly moved up the ranks and made major in a year. Okay the truth is that some of the reason, was my empathic gift, the rest was that everyone else kept getting there asses killed. LOL. I like this acronym, but should I just laugh or actually say LOL? Don't answer that. Fuck getting side tracked again.

So everyone else is dead and I'm now known as Major Jasper Whitlock. The south tried to take Galveston once, but failed. When it was time to try again I was put in charge of evacuating the women and children first. Then I was to lead the troops and take Galveston. Still got the list of dates? Good this is where you'll need to start looking at if you want a specific date.

My philosophy was first in and last out. I had successfully led the women and children to safety and was the last one to head back. I still had about a two hour ride left until I rejoined my troops, when I spotted three women on the side of the road. I had assumed they were stragglers and went to offer my assistance to them. Low and behold it was the crazy bitch Maria and her two cronies Nettie and Lucy. You see all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Their territories were taken from them and they wanted them back. They decided to join forces and figured with all three of them they could control a larger newborn army. It really was just a partnership of convenience. All three of those crazy bitches had always planned to kill the other two in the end.

Maria sensed my gift right off the bat and hoped that I would be the key to winning the vamp wars. She insisted that she change me herself, she knew that being her sire would give her more control over me. So the crazy bitch bit my ass. The burning started immediately and the last thing I remembered, I was thrown over her shoulder and she took off running. I burned hotter then a crack addict selling a TV. Three days later and I was a vampire and that when my hell on earth started.

I keep saying me, but in reality Jasper wasn't doing the whole Sybille double personality thing yet. See Jasper was a caring, loving, god fearing, momma's boy southern gentleman; he was patriotic and loved his country. He went to war because he believed it was the right thing to do, but he hated the thought of having to kill anyone. Maria had hoped he would wake up and be the perfect soldier, a killing machine that would be able drop others to their knees with the fear he would produce. Then her newborns could just easily pick her enemies off while they cowered on the ground. She assumed that him being empathic he would skip the whole crazy emotional newborn years. What she got was a pansy ass, pussy whooped, loving, god fearing, mommas boy, southern gentleman, emotionally fucked up standard newborn. Needless to say she was pissed. If it wouldn't have been for Lucy and Nettie stopping her Jasper would have been one crispy critter that night.

This is the point in my story where it gets bad, but I know you'll still want to hear it anyway. So go grab some tissues, I don't mind I'll wait. 'LaLaLaLa' Well that was fast, ready to continue? Good.

Maria was beyond pissed, but with the help from the psycho girls, they convinced her that with time he could become what she wanted him to be. She explained to Jasper what had happened and what he was now. Like I said Jasper was a good boy. When Maria produced a nice juicy human for him to eat, he refused. She reminded him of his thirst and tried to play on his patriotic weakness pointing out that the human was a Union member. No matter what she said he refused to kill. After only five hours Maria had had enough. That bitch is never patient, its one of the reasons she got her ass handed to her on all her fights before I can along.

Having had enough of Jasper's shit, she threw him in the pits. Now the pits are where Maria keeps her most volatile newborns. The ones that could not be controlled and would be only good for one fight, they were the strongest and craziest fuckers.

See not every human can handle burning for three days. Many humans end up being crazy motherfuckers. Maria knew knows if you put a small amount of venom in their systems that they will burn for longer than three days. She takes the strongest humans and turns them into crazy killing machines. She sends them in first and let them kill everything in sight. The problem is that the fuckers were uncontrollable even to her and more times then not they would kill each other before even reaching the battle. That is until I came along, but let's get back to Jaspers sad ass saga.

Maria dragged his ass to the pits and told him he either feeds or he could die repeatedly. She explained that vampires can reattach themselves and that she could simply reattach his ass and start all over. She explained that Lucy had the gift of healing and even if a vampire had his head ripped off she could still heal them. When he still refused she tossed his ass in. It took only five minutes before Jasper had his head ripped off and that was the beginning of my conception.

Over and over it went, she threw his ass in, he got his head ripped off, Lucy healed him, she asked him to feed, he said no, she threw his ass back in. Jasper was constantly surrounded by feelings of hatred, loathing, outrage, detestation, loneliness, isolation, regret and pretty much every bad feeling there is. Being an empath he absorbed every drop of it, but being a newborn, he had no knowledge of how to release the extra feelings he was picking up. As you know vampires don't sleep so he was getting fucked up 24-hours a day and Lucy's healing hurt like hell. It felt like you were burning all over again.

Now remember how I told you that Jasper was a momma's boy, well he was also very naive and young. He had never even been farther then 50 miles from his home until he joined the war. Being repeatedly tossed into the pit of despair, it only took three days for him to start loosing his mind, and as a result I was born.

Queue the music and lights. And now ladies and gentlemen I proudly introduce The Major, God of the southern wars. Hmm too much? Okay well moving on.

I am the product of Dissociative identity disorder. What is that? Well let me explain. It is an effect of severely extreme trauma like, repetitive physical and emotional abuse. So say if you were thrown in a pit of crazy vampires and repeatedly killed, you might go bat shit crazy. What Is Dissociative Identity Disorder you ask? I thought I answered that. Oh you need more clarification? Ok. It's better known as multiple personality disorder, or as I like to say Jasper's is my Sybille side. Okay fine I'll cut the jokes and explain. Most humans have experienced mild dissociation, which is like daydreaming or getting lost in the moment. Dissociative identity disorder is a severe form of dissociation, a mental process, which produces a lack of connection in a person's thoughts, memories, feelings, actions, or sense of identity. It comes from trauma experienced by the person or in this case vampire with the disorder. The dissociative aspect is a coping mechanism. The person literally dissociates themselves from a situation or experience that's too violent, traumatic, or painful to assimilate with their conscious self and creates a personality that can handle the situation.

You're probably wondering how a vampire can come down with a mental illness, well we can't. We are either bat fucking crazy or not. Now we can go bat shit fucking crazy, but at that point you're options are death or death. Not even Carlisle's Blood Anonymous clinic can save a vamps ass once he's gone crazy.

Jasper went off to war thinking it would be all glorious and honorable. Instead he was thrown into one of the seven circles of hell. The conditions back then were deplorable, hell the port-a-potty wasn't even invented till the 1940's. There was only one doctor for every 1300 soldiers, no shelter, little food and water. So you have a few thousand men shiting and pissing in a field with dead, wounded and sick soldiers and only one doctor. Ill let you picture that, it wasn't a pretty sight. Anyway, I have access to memories that Jasper just can't handle. He was going bat shit crazy before Maria came along. Jasper had already created the Major persona. His need to prove is honor and to keep the respect of his family he tucked his true self in a nice safe room in the back of his mind and created me. When Maria bit his ass everything just enhanced to the extreme. After three days of burning and three days of torture, Jasper tucked his ass back in his room, but this time he locked the damn door and left my ass buck naked and hanging in the wind.

Lucy had just finished healing Jasper when I came out. They threw my ass back in the pit, but this time I fought back. When they came back an hour later all six motherfuckers were headless. Maria took one look and smiled, she asked me if I was ready to feed and I told her yes. Being the bitch she is she decided to toss down a little girl about six years old. Jasper screamed for me to not kill her, but I knew I had no choice. It was live or die time and I wanted to live. That fuck up thing called self preservation makes people do fucked up shit. This was hell and it was now my new life.

Indifferent is the only emotion I let myself feel. Everything else went to Jasper and got locked up with him. Survival was my only goal. I fed, I fucked, I fought. That was my life and I made sure I was the best. I honed my empathy skills and learned to project and block my feelings well. I learned that I could draw strength from stored up emotions. There is a part of me that is like a rechargeable battery. I can store emotions in it and when needed I can draw them out and use them.

It had been five years and Jasper's room was getting full of all the emotions I put there. During a partially fucked up battle the door burst and everything I had stored came out in one big fucking boom. Everyone in a forth of a mile radius was hit with such a cluster fuck of emotions that they passed out and that included the vampires.

This is when I got my 'God of War' title. We were up against two covens, but when we arrived they had seven covens all fighting together. Like I said Maria the bitch is never patient and so she always kills first and never concerned herself to ask questions later. She pissed off a lot of covens that way and they decided it was time for her to go. It was 35 against 215 and we were fucked. I had never been around more then 70 vampires in my undead life so the level of emotions I felt was low and I could easily manage them. Well 215 and I say that number because that's how many I killed, but there were definitely over 215 vampires on the battle field that day. With all the vamps and believe me they were all pissed off, I was hit with wave after wave of emotions. When the fighting started Jasper's room was already busting at the seams. Two minutes into the battle and I exploded. After my big boom all I did was make a fire and started tossing bodies in. It took me five minutes to kill over 215 vampires; it was one hell of a bonfire. Five minutes after that the three bitches finally woke their asses up. Maria, Lucy and Nettie just stood there shocked as I was the only one standing.

A few minutes later another coven appeared at the top of the hill. Turns out that there were supposed to be eight covens in all. In this coven there were twelve vampires, two mature vamps and ten newborns. They just stood there shocked at the sight before them. I took their moment of shock and I pushed out everything I had. They all dropped just like before, but I was so weak I fell to the ground and passed out. I awoke and was back at our campsite and was told that the three bitches killed all but the coven leader and told him to spread the word that the Mexican territories were now hers and anyone who shall appose her will meet the wrath of the 'God of War'. So that's how it went for the next 80 years, covens were banning together to kill the Major and his sire. At one point Lucy and Nettie each tried to kill Maria, but I killed them first.

The south had become a blood bath; entire towns were turned to fight the God of war. It became so bad that the humans took notice. They accounted the death toll to a plague of monumental size and people actually started fleeing the territory.

Now, remember at the beginning of my story I told you that even the witch twins of the Volturi from Volterra fear me and my power, well it used to be the witch triplets. What the fuck? Nobody has explained who the Volturi are? Fine I'll give you the cliff notes version. The Volturi are 3 brothers that reside over the vampire nation. The main rule is do not expose the vampire world. They enforce this rule with deadly force. They collect gifted vampires to serve in their guard. As their motto goes the Volturi do not give second chances. The 3 brothers like to keep a lid on what gifted and powerful vampires they possess, but every one knows of their elite guard.

Now everyone knows of Jane and Alec, but few outside of the elite guard knew the existence of the third sibling, Judith. Jane can drop you with pain, Alec can take away all senses and then Judith could crush you to dust with just a touch of her finger, she didn't have the power to burn you, she literally just crushed you so hard you turned to dust. The theory was because she doesn't burn you, you're still alive. It's rumored that Aro had her crush someone and put in a room to see how long it would take to fuse back together. It's even said that Aro dripped blood on the ashes and is still feeding it, while the vamp is actually fusing. Thank fuck I can't sleep cuz that shit is some fucked up nightmare material. Oh shit you're human, sorry my bad.

Like I was saying it had grown to be so bad that the Volturi brothers decided it was time to step in. So they sent the elite guard off to the Mexican territories. We were in the southern territories and the Volturi went up to the north Mexican territories and worked their way south. They killed every vampire they came across. Guilty or not they all met death at the hands of the elite guard. Word spread quickly and vampires were fleeing as fast as they could. Maria of course had the Major and being the dumb bitch she is, stood her ground.

At the time the elite guard was made up of 10 fucked up vampires. The witch triplets, Jane, Alec and Judith. Their tracker Demetri. Their muscle Felix and Daniel. Their ninja Hideyoshi, I know they had a fucking ninja how cool is that, and he was a bad ass, too. His name means good luck, but guess he had used it all up before the day we met. Lastly their three fighters Andros, Renaldo, and Kaila. Out of the 10 only 4 remain.

With the exception of that first bad ass boom, every time I use it, I'm completely drained of all my strength. It used to be Nettie's job to stay back and then get me when everyone was down then it was Lucy's till I killed her. Maria took over then, but she hated to miss all the action so she found me a second in command. I'll get to him and that story in a bit. Back to the fight.

They came to our chosen place of battle and Jane started on some long ass drown out speech about keeping our existence secret and we broke the law and we were sentenced to death and a bunch of other shit. After 10 minutes of her droning on I asked if she was hear to talk us back to life because it's starting to work. Jane has no fucking sense of humor. Jane's power is to send a blast of pain right up your ass with no fucking lube. There are two types of pain, physical and mental. Even though you always refer to feeling pain, it's not an emotion, however mental pain is. Jane's power is mental there for it's an emotional pain and every time she blasted it at me I soaked that shit up. My fucking boom was going to be nuclear. When she realized I wasn't dropping she upped the wattage and I just stood and soaked that shit up. After amplifying my ass up for two minutes, she finally broke and sent in the troops.

The second Felix took his first step I went boom, unfortunately for me Kaila was a shield and my boom only stunned them instead of knocking there asses out. I was depleted of my energy and hit the ground. Maria sent in her 15 newborns and dragged my ass away from the front lines. She fed me three humans and I used their fear to replenish my batteries. Her newborns managed to kill Daniel only. Judith even in her stunned state was able to defend herself and take out 9 of the 15 newborns. Every time one would try to grab her they would turn to dust. The rest of the guard were defending themselves, but didn't have the strength to fight back.

Being recharged I headed back in. I lit Daniel on fire first then took out Kaila. With their shield gone I was able to pump them full of the fear I took from feeding and kept them in their stunned state. Andros and Renaldo were the next two to die. By the time I was done torching them up Judith had taken out the remaining six newborns. I was running out of juice and new I needed to kill Judith fast. If I ran out of power they could overtake me and all she had to do was touch me and it would be end of game.

One of the reasons I'm still alive is because people assume I'm just a stupid killing machine. The truth is Jasper's families owned a huge plantation and were rich as fuck. They bread pedigree horses and back then horses were more valuable then gold. Jasper was sent to the finest schools and attended a year of university before he joined the Confederate army. Maria was yelling at me to come and run away with her, but the 'God of War' does not turn tail and run. Shit, getting of topic again. Ok back to the fight.

I knew I needed to burn Judith's ass without touching her, but didn't know how. I was running out of juice and knew if I didn't act fast I was one dead fucker. Just then the wind blew and I noticed that Judith was surrounded by vampire dust. If the rumors were true and they were still alive then that dust shit should light up like a pot head. I grabbed a tree limb off the ground and light it on fire, hoping it worked; I kept my distance and tossed the burning stick at her. Holy shit if that dust didn't light up fast. It was like lighting up 500 fire crackers at once. That dust started crackling and popped its ass off and within 10 second Judith was fast becoming a burnt up crispy critter. Five down, five to go.

I absorbed all of Judith's fear and sent the remaining five one more blast of fear. Ninja man was next on my list. I felt the effects of my initial boom wear off and only the fear remained. Ninja man came at me full force and we started to dance. He was fast and his attacks were sharp and steady. He was meeting me hit per hit and neither of us was gaining the upper hand. Movement to our left caught ninja mans attention and that was all it took. He was headless in less then a second. I chucked his head at the still burning remains of Judith and was ready to take on the last four.

Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix were just standing there. I turned fully towards them and all they did was stare at me. I waited five minutes for them to make a move. I finally asked if we were going to finish this and that's when Jane turned and ran away. In the next second the other three took off after her. I just stood there wondering what the fuck just happened. The fucking Volturi elite guard just ran away. I chased after them to see if they were getting back-up, but after two days of running after there chicken shit asses I realized that they were all that was left of the infamous Volturi elite guard and they now feared me.

To say Maria was shocked to see me would be an understatement. It took me two days to get back to camp and then another three days before I finally caught up to her pussy ass. She thought I was for sure dead and was planning on hiding out in the 13 colonies for a few decades. Like I said before, Maria relies on others to do her dirty work while boasting about her indestructible self. We went back to our base camp and she immediately started rebuilding her army while making every vampire in the Mexican territories know that she controlled it all and that if you fuck with her she will send the 'God of War' after your ass. Now remember I had mentioned that Maria found me a second in command and that I'd get to him later. Well it's later.

It was New Years Eve 1899. It had been one year six months and 13 days since the Volturi attack. Maria was still basking in the light of that victory. I told her we needed to keep our guard up, but she was too cocky and disregarded my warnings. I headed away from our camp to feed. Maria would bring me anything I wanted, but she played with her food and tonight was the 37th anniversary of my turning; I just wanted to be alone. I ventured into the nearest town and just walked the streets. I had come across two men in an alleyway. One was robbing the other so I just drained them together.

It was getting close to midnight and the normally quiet town was alive with people celebrating the coming of the New Year. Indifference was the only emotion I'd let myself feel. Everything else went to my battery. I fed, I fucked, I fought. Survival was my only goal and I'd proved time and again that I could survive.

I knew something was off with me. I could feel it, but had no idea what was wrong. I shook it off and told myself that I just needed to feed some more and get fucked. I started looking for my next victim when I saw a man sitting on a broken bench. Humans are naturally afraid of us. They can just sense that something is not right, but this man just watched me with his eyes and felt no fear at my approach.

Now I'm in the middle of the fucking Mexican territories and there sitting on a bench at the outskirts of a ghetto town is some white guy. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a nice suite and even though he smelled like a rotten corpse, he looked clean. I walked up to him and just stared; he just smiled and stared back at me. He smelled like shit, but he was feeling so much peace, serenity, tranquility and calm that I almost felt happy, and that pissed me the fuck off.

I'm the Major, the God of fucking War, I feel only indifference. Now here sitting right in front of me is some pathetic human whose emotions are so strong that he's overriding my indifference and filling me with happy fluffy bunny feelings.

I haven't heard a peep out of Jasper for 37 fucking years and as soon as I decide that this happy bunny fucker was going to die he decides to speak. He only said one word 'please'. I knew then that I couldn't do it, as I was turning to walk away the bunny fucker decided now was a great time to speak up. He said "Hello my name is Peter and I know you're a vampire". Well that sealed his fate, humans can't know this, so its turn or die. I grabbed his ass up off the bench and sunk my teeth in his neck. The minute his blood hit my mouth I dropped his ass and started gagging, his blood tasted as bad as his smell.

The nasty bunny fucker just looked up at me and said "Ouch that burns" well fucking damn it, I got venom in his neck. Either way he was going to die. He would change and join the newborns or he would change and join the crazy fuckers down in the pits. Maria always keeps a few around for punishment reasons.

I picked his ass up and threw him over my shoulder and started running with him back to camp. I was half way back when Jasper had to bud in and whisper 'More'. I knew he meant venom, but bunny fucker stinks and tastes like shit. I dropped his ass on the ground and paced around his body thinking what to do, when Jasper butts his ass in again and whispers 'More please'. Well fuck me running. I knelt down and held my breath as I bit into his neck and pushed a shit load of venom in. I managed to bite both wrists and one ankle before I couldn't stop the gagging any more.

I looked down and realized that I've just changed my first human. Maria had been bugging me for years to help her change the newborns, but I had always refused. I had been dammed to this life and I sure as shit wasn't going to be the reason for someone else's damnation. I had no fucking clue where all the emotional shit was coming from. I had been able to hide my feeling for 37 years, but for some reason the bunny fucker was making me feel happy shit and it was pissing me off. I picked him back up and continued back to camp.

_**To Be Continued**_

**This chapter is dedicated to Cjmobxnc for putting the idea of a Major/GoW POV.**

**I want to thank all my readers for there reviews and putting me on there Favorites and Alerts.**

**The Threads of Our Souls by ****Untamed Loner is a great J/B read.**

_**Coffee is made from beans, Beans are good for you, beans are also food, food is good for you, food that is good for you is better, therefore, coffee is food and good for you.**_


	11. A day at the Circus with Emmett

**A day at the circus with Emmett**

**Chapter will explain what happened to be banned from the circus. **

**There is a method to my madness in sticking this chapter in the middle of the 2 prater.**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing.**

_**For those that have their **__**private messaging **__**turned off, I want to say thank you for reviewing.**_

Jasper's POV

I heard the approach of two sets of feet and I silently prayed it wasn't the pixie bitch. I'm pissed off enough right now that I just might fry her ass. I opened up my senses and immediately knew it was Emmett and Rose.

"_Shit his scent stops here, where is he?"_

"_Don't worry Rose he probably jumped in the ocean again."_

"_Why the hell would he jump in the…wait you said again? He's done this before?"_

"_Well technically he didn't jump the first time."_

"_Emmett what the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Okay, well when we first moved here he ate my bear and then I chucked him off the cliff."_

I had to place my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing as Emmett explained why he chucked me off a one hundred foot cliff.

"_Emmett enough, I don't care why, I just want to find Jasper. It's been seven hours since he left the airport."_

"_Babe don't worry. Jasper can take care of himself; he probably just needed a break from all the e__strogen he had to suffer within New York."_

And queue the smack to the back of the head.

"_Come on babe I didn't mean it like that. I love your estrogen."_

I listened as Emmett ran after Rose apologizing the whole time.

Emmett's POV

Crap Rose was pissed again. I know she's worried about Jazz, hell I'm worried too, but it's not my fault he decided to play Houdini on us. Well I guess I'll just go to my thinking spot until Rose is done being mad.

I love my thinking spot. It's nothing fancy like Edward's meadow, but it is nice. It's just a little clearing with a fallen log and a stream running along, it's nothing fancy, but suits me just fine. It's the one place where I don't have to be a goof ball and can think serious thoughts.

I really am worried about Jazz. Him and Alice have been having problems for years and I'm surprised it's lasted this long. I think it all started with the Baxter State Park screw up. Alice really hated living in Siberia. I loved it, there was always a nice bear to eat and I and Rose spent all our time together doing it. I love it when Rose is bored. I wish there was something I could do to cheer Jazz up. I know he loves those little fucking clown cars. I wish Carlisle would lift the no circus ban. That sure was one fun day.

*****Flash Back*****

The year was 1962 we were living in Spencer, Iowa, Home of the Bear Cave Massacre. It was fall and it was time for the fall harvest town festivities. There were dances and pie eating contests and all kinds of fun human activates including a circus. We had lived there for four years and Carlisle had made the arrangements for us to leave. Like usual he said me, Rose and Jazz had been excepted to Dartmouth Collage and he wanted to be close to the kids so we were moving in two days.

We had decided to head off to the fair and spend our last night enjoying the town. Esme loved Spencer; she said it reminded her of a picture she once saw in a museum. I hated it because of the stupid bear legend.

Supposedly in 1857 in the middle of three miles of woods is a bear cave next to a huge oak tree. It was once the ancient burial ground of the local Indian Bear tribe. When the settlers came, they dug up the Indians' graves and placed them in mounds throughout the hilltop. In retaliation, the renegade chief Inkpaduta lead 30 Indians against the settlements. The Indians killed the 47 male settlers during a severe unexpected fall winter storm. They looted all the food and weapons they could hold and left the women and children to suffer alone and die from the shortage of food.

The founder of the town was a huge man named Adam Picket and had been out on an extended trip to the next town over when the storm started, so he was 50 miles away when the fight happened. Five days later Adam returned to find the women and children starving and all the men dead, as the leader he decided that they must leave the settlement.

They loaded up what they could carry and headed out of the settlement, but before they could leave the grounds a big black bear stood in their path. Adam took his gun, aiming to kill it, but he missed and the bear took a swipe at his legs effectively breaking them both. No matter what they did, anytime someone tried to leave, the bear would show up. They even tried to trick it once, but the women said the bear showed up on both sides of the settlement. One woman even ran for it, but the bear killed her and dragged her body back to the settlement grounds.

The nearest town was 50 miles away and that town had become worried when two months had passed without word from the settlement. The sheriff and some men from the town headed out to check on them. When they got there they found only Adam alive. He was crippled from the leg attack and half starved himself. He was in the church surrounded by all the bodies of the starved women and children. He explained about the Indians, the bear and how the winter storm kept them trapped.

The town's men thought he was crazy. They explained to him that there were no tracks anywhere around the settlement, that so far it had been the mildest winter to date, and there had not been Indians in the area for over 15 years. Adam kept insisting he was telling the truth, but the sheriff said he must have went crazy and did all the killings himself. They decided that he was to be put to death. They took him up the hill to the big oak tree right next to the bear cave and strung him up till he died. They further punished him by leaving his body there for his imaginary bear to eat. So the reason there are no bears for a 100 miles in every direction of Spencer Iowa, is because Adam Picket still roams the area looking for the big black bear.

Well anyway, I had found out that Jazz had a thing for circus clowns and there little cars. He said when he first saw one he was shocked that they could all fit and it made him smile. Since then, whenever there is a circus nearby, I always make sure Jazz and I go. With his past I knew he suffered and if taking him to the circus gave him even a few hours of freedom from the memories, then I would do it.

When he first told me I wanted to make fun of him, but the look in his eyes reminded me of my kid brother on Christmas and I've never teased him about it. Its kind of our secret, I pretend to drag him with me and the family never questions him about it. I know they all know, but they are like me, we just want him happy.

The fair was walking distance so Jazz and I took off early to the circus tent. He wanted to make sure we had front row seats. The show started and then the clowns came out. Jazz laughed and clapped like a little kid and had a smile plastered on his face the whole time. The show was about three quarters of the way through when the ring master announced the next act. It was Sheldon the dancing bear. He came out riding on the back of a bike and was being paraded around the whole tent. He was wearing a bow tie and had a little top had attached to his head. I was doing fine until they passed us, but when I caught a whiff of the bears scent, I froze.

Never before had I smelled sweeter blood then Sheldon the bear's blood. Venom pooled in my mouth, my fists started clenching and I let out a low growl. Jazz thinking it was the trainer's scent started pulling us out of the tent. Once we were out of the tent and breathing the clean air, my body started to return to normal. Jazz asked if I was okay, I said I was fine, but we went to find Carlisle anyway. Jazz explained to him what had happened and Carlisle thought he might have been my singer. I should have known better, but I asked what that was and Carlisle started in on one of his speeches. After a really long explanation about what singers were and how they affect us, he recommended that Jazz and I go for a hunt and meet them back at the house.

I wanted to explain that it was the bear's blood that sang to me, but Carlisle was so proud that I kept my control; I didn't have the heart to disappoint him. Jazz and I went hunting, but all I could think about was the sweet smell of Sheldon's blood. I needed that blood and I figured since it was an animal's blood it wouldn't count as a slip up. Now all I needed was a plan to get that bear.

When Jazz rejoined me he told me he felt my desire and new I was planning something. He started telling me that he understood and would never look down on me if I needed to kill the human. He told me he would stand by me and not let the family get on my case about it. He reminded me we were leaving the next day and if I was going to slip, now would be the time, but he hoped I'd try to fight it and asked if he could alter my feelings to help. I looked him in the eyes and told him I was in control and would not kill the human. I knew he felt my truthfulness so he just nodded his head. He asked if I was ready to go home, but I told him I needed to be alone for a while. He hesitated for a moment, but after searching my eyes he nodded his head and took off.

As soon as he was out of hearing range I headed back to the circus. It was now 9 p.m. and the fair was just winding down. I wasn't sure what my plan of attack would be so I stuck to the shadows. I found where they kept the animals and stayed far enough away so I wouldn't spook them.

I watched the trainers care for the animals and then head off to their trailers for the night. Once the trainers were gone and the animals had settled down, I crept closer, keeping as quite as possible. My plan was simple. Sneak in, knock the bear our, run like hell, and then eat him.

The sneaking in part went fine, as did the knocking out part. However I was unaware of the fact that Sheldon had a mate and when I hit him his mate let out a loud roar. This effectively caused all the other animals to wake up and when they caught my presence they all went nuts. Because they went nuts the trainers came rushing out to see what the problem was. I had two choices, run or run with the bear. Well me being me, I ripped off the cage door, grabbed Sheldon and ran. Unfortunately some people caught a glimpse of me and started yelling to the trainer which way I ran.

I kept running until I came upon a hill with a huge oak tree and a cave covered by over grown bushes. I put Sheldon down and was going to wait until he woke up. I wanted him to be extra irritable. I'm not sure how long I sat there poking him with a stick, but I did hit him kind of hard. I caught a movement to my left and when I looked I thought I saw a man looking at me. I jumped to my feet, but when I looked again he was gone. What I did see was the head light of at least 6 trucks heading my way. I knew my time was up so I drained Sheldon and figured if I hid him in the cave I could come back and bury him tomorrow. I knew they wouldn't find him because the entrance was so over grown. I put him in the cave covered it up a little more and took off for home. I felt really proud of myself. It may have not been perfect, but I got my singer bears blood and it was fucking awesome.

When I got home I could feel the tension from outside. I realized right then that Alice must have had a vision and I was in deep shit. I hung my head and entered the house. Everyone was in the living room and it was so quiet, you could hear the dust molts hitting the table top. I looked up ready to apologize when Rose started screaming that my eyes were still gold. She threw herself at me and said she knew I wouldn't eat the human. Everyone started to hug me, congratulate me and tell me how proud they were of me. It took me a few seconds to figure out that they thought I was out killing the trainer. I spotted Edward creasing his brow and quickly turned my thoughts over to sex with Rose. He cringed and rolled his eyes before giving me a hug and congratulations.

Rose was so proud of me that she took me to our make out spot, and we spent the whole night just doing it. I love having sex with Rose, but sex with Rose when her ass is all sparkly from the sun is just fucking hot. We did it one more time in the sunrise then headed home to finish getting ready to leave. When we approached the house Carlisle was standing at the backdoor with his arms crossed and he had the 'Boy you really fucked up' look on his face. Rose dropped my hand, looked at me and asked what the hell did I do. I shrugged my shoulders and was about to tell her I didn't do anything when Carlisle said dining room now. I know I had stayed out a little longer with Rose, but I didn't think everyone would be this mad I didn't help pack.

As I took my spot at the table Carlisle slid a newspaper at me. I looked up at him and he told me just read it.

**Sheldon the Bear found by the Sheriff dead at **

**Home of the Bear Cave Massacre.**

Shit. Well I guess I know why they were all pissed. Rose grabbed the paper out of my hands and started to read the story out loud. Turns out the circus had dogs incase the animals ever escaped and they lead them to the cave. The witness said I looked like Adam Picket. Half the town believes it was his ghost and the other half thinks it was revenge because Spencer City took state football championship from six time winners, Mankato City. A picture of Adam Picket was posted and he looked kind of like me. Well me being me, I had to make a joke about how he likes to kill bears just as much as me. That pissed off Carlisle and he said that was the last straw we were all now officially banned from the circus, of course that made the room erupt with screaming and shouting.

Apparently I was not the only one that fucked up that day. Esme had entered a hand made quilt in the fair. After the judging of the quilts, they were to be sold to raise money for a new roof on the school. Because hers looked too perfect the Principle of the school disqualified her for cheating, saying she entered a store bought one. Esme was kicked out of the fair by the Principle and Sheriff.

Edward went off to sulk and brood behind the barn. Some kids came running out the backdoor and tossed a bottle at him which he caught, but some of the liquid spilled on him. The liquid turned out to be whisky and when the Preacher of the church ran out the door he caught Edward with the bottle and smelling like whisky. Edward was kicked out of the fair by the Preacher and Sheriff.

Rose was at the car show and looking under the hood of a new sports model coming out when a man told her to go bend over a hot stove and leave the cars to men that knew what they were doing. Well Rose was pissed and slammed the hood. Turns out the car was the Fire Chiefs and was in neutral not park so when she closed the hood it caused the car to roll backwards off the platform and down a hill until it hit a tree. Rose was kicked out of the fair by the Fire Chief and Sheriff.

Alice went to a tent that was selling authentic clothes from Paris France. When she got there she realized that they were all fakes and started accusing the woman of making cheep forgeries. The woman told them that she was lying to cover up the fact that she was the one wearing the cheep forgeries. Alice got pissed and while she was yelling at the woman she was pointing her finger at her. The woman who turned out to be the Mayors little sister took a step backed tripped and knocked a rack of dresses over which caused a domino effect and soon all the racks of clothing were on the dirty ground. Alice was kicked out of the fair by the Mayor and Sheriff.

Jasper had returned to the fair so he could watch the clown during the second circus show. A little boy took the seat next to him and when the show started the little boy would throw popcorn at the clowns and tell them to go away. The clowns would then go to the other side of the tent and perform over there. Jasper asked the little boy to stop scaring the clowns away, but he did it two more times. When he did it the 4th time Jasper started yelling at the little boy to leave if he didn't like the clowns. Well it turns out the little boy was the strong mans son and when the son ran off crying he told his dad. The strong man was not only the little boy's dad, but the brother of the Deputy of the town. The boy showed his dad who had yelled at him and when Jasper noticed the boy pointing at him and the pissed off man next to him he decided it was time to leave. As he was leaving the man took a swing at Jasper. Not wanting the man to break his hand, he moved out of the way. Because the man missed him he fell into the popcorn maker and it tipped over breaking it and dumping all the popcorn on the ground. Jasper was kicked out of the fair by the Deputy and Sheriff.

After Carlisle had helped Emmett the Sheriff found him and said a tractor had turned over on a man and that he was needed at the hospital. Three hours later when Carlisle was returning to the fair the Principle, Preacher, Fire Chief, Mayor, Deputy and the Sheriff stopped him at the entrance and informed him of his family's removals from the fair. They said they couldn't locate his son Emmett anywhere on the fair grounds, but had received a report earlier from the Ring Master that he caused a commotion by growling at the bear. Carlisle was told that with the commotions that his family caused they all felt it would be best for all concerned that they remain out of town until the move and they were definitely not to return to the fair.

Apparently when Carlisle came home he was pissed. He started in on how unbelievable it was that everyone except me, the one who was always in trouble, got kicked out of the fair. He said if I was able to withhold killing my singer how was it that they could not even go to a simple fair without causing problems. I guess he lectured them for four hours, two of which were spent on praising me and my restraint. So finding out that I was the biggest screw up of them all pushed him over the top.

The yelling went on for quite some time, but all I thought about was I got the bear.

*****End Flash Back*****

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my phone beeping saying I had a text message from Rose. It simply said 'He's Home'. I closed my phone and headed to the house. I didn't know how, but some way I was going to get Jazz to a circus.

**I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Review if you want or have some questions for me.**


	12. Chapter 12 Chapter 10 part 2

**A/N: Full A/N in first chapter.**

**I want to thank my beta ****Jasper's Darlin' Kathy **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**We last left off with….**

_**I looked down and realized that I've just changed my first human. Maria had been bugging me for years to help her change the newborns, but I had always refused. I had been damned to this life and I sure as shit wasn't going to be the reason for someone else's damnation. I had no fucking clue where all the emotional shit was coming from. I had been able to hide my feelings for 37 years, but for some reason the bunny fucker was making me feel happy shit and it was pissing me off. I picked him back up and continued back to camp.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

**(-)**

**Chapter 10**

**Part 2**

Our camp was situated in what would now be the southwest boarder of Texas. It was situated in the foot hills and the best way to explain it, would be, it's like the caves that were in the movie Iron Man. The newborns were kept outside in shacks once the change was complete and only the guards were ever let in and out of the tunnels freely. Maria did have the pits dug out in there too, but as I said once you were brought to the pits you never left the same, if you left, at all.

As I approached the caves with stinky, happy bunny fucker, I had a decision to make. Put him in the pits and rid myself of his ass, put him in the changing room and add him to the newborns, or put him in my quarters and see what happens. I felt another wave of happy bunny feelings and took a left towards the pits. Bunny fucker was a dead man, but then Jasper just had to put his fucking two cents worth in and so I changed course to my quarters and tossed his ass on the ground.

Not even two minutes had passed before Maria burst in my quarters asking what the fuck was going on. She had been notified that I had returned with a changing human and that I had taken him to my quarters. She froze mid sentence and just stared at the bunny fucker with a 'what the fuck' look on her face. After a few minuets had passed she turned and wanted to know what the hell I had done to make him smell so fucking bad. I explained that he just fucking stinks and his blood was so much worse. She asked me what the fuck he was, I looked at her and just raised an eyebrow.

Like I keep saying Maria is a dumb bitch. I mean really, it's obvious that he was human, stinky, but human. She went on to explain the he had a power, but it just wasn't making sense to her. To explain better when she looks at a human the answer just pops in her head like a voice and all she was hearing was the word 'knowledge'. I asked her what the fuck that meant and she said she had no fucking clue.

One of her guards came in to inform her that the new batches of newborns were waking up. Maria loved to be the first thing they saw so she could establish her dominance. She also got off on the look of horror their faces showed when she tells them what they are. Again she is a sick fucking bitch. The truth was they only feared her because I told them too. It was then the guard asked a question that stunned us both. He asked why he was so quiet. We were so confused about this fucker and his smell that we never noticed he wasn't screaming his ass off in pain.

One of the regulations in the camp was never to disturb me when I was in my quarters. In fact you were never to come to my quarters at all. Maria was the only one allowed to ever knock on my door and some days even she was scared to knock. Since I was supposed to be the toughest fucker in the world having no answer to his question would have shown weakness. So instead of just saying I had no fucking clue, I ripped his arm off and told him to remind everyone never to knock on my fucking door. Realizing I was in a pissed mood, Maria told him to go outside, fuse is arm back on in front of everyone so they could see what happens when you knock on the Majors door. Once the guard left, she asked me what I was going to do with him. I told her I had no fucking clue. I wanted her to just leave so I reminded her about the waking newborns. She left telling me she trusted me to do what was best. However her emotions were telling me that she was scared shitless. She knew if I ever turned on her ass she wouldn't stand a chance against me. Something was off with me and that scared the shit out of her.

When she left to go play god with her newborns, I just stood there staring at this human wondering why the fuck fate brought him into my life. I continued to stare at him for hours. Not once did he make a sound and as hard as I tried, I never felt any amount of pain coming from him. Now what I did feel was the fluffy, happy bunny fucker feelings and that was pissing me off. I tried to send him every emotion I could, but he never changed his feelings. I kept asking myself who the fuck was this guy?

Maria came back to my quarters and informed me that I had been sitting there for almost 13 hours. She wanted me to start working with the newborns that had just awaken, but I wasn't leaving this happy, bunny fucker alone. As I told you for 37 years all I let myself feel was indifference, but ever since I laid eyes on that fucker I'd felt a barrage of happy, fucking feelings and that was unacceptable and did I mention pissing me off. My inner creature was getting agitated too and I needed to get him under control before it was too late. What do you mean what creature? You got to be fucking kidding me. Okay fine.

Since it seems that nobody has taken the time to explain to you properly about vampires, I need to fill you in on some info. It may seem like I'm getting off topic, but you need to know this so you'll understand my relationship with Peter. So remember for all intents and purposes and to make it easier for you to understand. I'm going to dumb it down to its most simplistic nature.

Every vampire had a creature within them. When you become a vampire your soul, for lack of a better term splits in two. There is a human side and a nonhuman side. Now before you ask, nobody truly knows where vampires come from and why we split into two different beings in one body. I have no doubt that Carlisle has some theories on this, but I'll let you ask him. He has a tendency to drone on and on once he gets fucking started.

I don't want you to scare you, but this is truly some fucking messed up shit I'm about to explain. Remember I'm simplifying this down for you. It's much more fucking complex then how I'm going to explain it. So do you need a human moment or some shit like that? No. Good then I'll start, and don't interrupt me. I'd say please, but I'm the Major and I don't fucking have to. Yes, I am a prick, but I'm sexy and have a huge dick so deal with it.

So we have the one side that is more humane and lets us be around humans without slaughtering them. It lets us walk and talk and all that other human shit you do in public. This side lets us blend in so we don't expose ourselves. This is the side that the Cullen's have shown you, but what you haven't seen and been told about is our creature side.

I realize that pussy Edward refers to himself as a monster, but when you get down to it our inner creature is more animalistic. It wants three things and three things only. It wants to eat, find a mate, and survive, so in other words, it wants to feed, fuck, and fight. Now you know what Endorphins are right, excellent because they are the key to controlling your inner creature. Immediately during feeding, mating or if confronted with a sense of danger, endorphins are instantly released and make your inner creature feel a sense of power and control over themselves. This allows them to persist with the activity for an extended time. Oh yeah and just an FYI, mating endorphins are the best baby. 'Wink Wink'

Why am I telling this? Well its simple, you need to understand who Jasper is. He's not like other vampires. Vampires have two sides and Jasper has three. There is Jasper the, AKA, human side, there is the God of War, AKA, creature side, and then there is me, AKA, the Major. I am the bridge between the two sides. Unlike all other vampires, I have control over my creature and that makes me a very dangerous vampire.

Why does that make me unlike other vampires? Well our creature side is volatile and uncontrollable; it acts purely on instinct with no rational thought involved, it is stronger and more powerful then our humane side. Since I'm the bridge between the two, I can draw on the raw power and strength of the creature and the rational thought of Jasper. No other vampire can do this and that's why I'm the most dangerous and feared vampire alive.

Now quit interrupting me. It's quite annoying. Screw me? Hell any fucking time you want baby. 'Wink Wink'. Why yes I do believe that was called for. Now do you want to hear the rest of this or not? Wait don't answer that because I'm going to tell you no matter what. I thought we covered that. Yes I am a prick. So moving along now.

So, happy, stinky bunny fucker is quietly changing in the corner, radiating his fluffy, bunny feelings. I'm trying to get rid of the shit by sending all his happy feelings to storage. Jasper who's getting freaked out by them keeps sending that shit right back at me and my creature is getting aggravated by all the chaos, thus pissing me off, but because his feelings keep trying to override my pissed off-ness, I'm just plain confused all to hell. You know if you keep interrupting me I'm going to make you piss your self. How? I'm fucking empathic. I can relax you so thoroughly that the muscle holding your piss in relaxes and lets if flow like vomit at an all you can eat bulimics dinner party. Now that I'm out I can't wait to try this on that fuck tart Mike Newton. Why not? Well that's not fair. Look were getting off topic again, we can discuss this later okay. Good, now back to what I was saying.

I told you that the change normally takes three days, but this fucker only took 23 hours. I was concentrating so hard on his emotional shit that I wasn't paying attention to his physical changes. When his heart took off faster then a hooker running from her pimp that she short changed…. What? Yes I felt that was an appropriate dysphemism. Now be quiet. What is that? It's the reverse of euphemism. What do you mean what is that? You know what, never mind. His heart took off like a bat out of hell. There, is that better? Good. Now again moving on.

His heart was beating faster and I knew he would be a vamp in about one minute. I moved to the back of the room to give him some space. Why? Because when a person first wakes up it can be very disorienting and more times then not they freak out and try to attack the first person they see. I was standing on the other side of the room and his heart was beating his last few beats when I was hit with a fucking wave of his stench. It was unlike anything I have ever smelled and I fell to my knees gagging. If I could have puked I would have. Just as fast as it came the smell disappeared. As I was getting to my feet I noticed that happy, bunny fucker was sitting up and just smiling at me.

I just stood there looking at him and he just sat there smiling at me. I couldn't take it any longer and asked him what the fuck he was so happy about. He answered that he no longer smelled and he was happy to finally meet me. I was stunned that he was happy to meet me, but I was more focused that he no longer smelled. I kept taking in deep breaths and he was right, there was no more fucked up stench from him. In fact he smelled almost identical to me, only his scent was so faint it was almost not there. Everyone has their own unique scent and never have I come across the same scent twice. Maria has changed thousands of humans and not one ever had her scent, but the one fucking human I change and he has my scent.

I was so fucking confused, but I am the Major and showing weakness was out of the question so, I grabbed him off the floor pulling him to his feet. I looked deep in his eyes and somehow I just knew he was different and would be important in my life and that pissed me off again. I depended on no one but myself and didn't care who lived or died, but this fucker was getting under all my walls and truthfully it was scaring the shit out of me. I pulled him right up to my chest, told him to wipe that smile off his face because I would most likely kill him by morning. I taught him how to fuck, feed, and fight. I never let him leave my side. I wasn't sure why, but something told me that I needed to keep him safe, so he had to stay close to me at all times. Every day I told him to wipe that shit eating grin off his face because I would most likely kill him by morning and every day he would just smile and tell me okay and that's how it went for the next year.

Even to this day Peter insists he doesn't have a power. Since he doesn't remember anything from his human life he figures he was a genius and that's how he just knows shit. Of course being empathic I know he's full of shit, Peter has a 6th sense and just knows shit. It's like that little voice in your head that tells you to turn left instead of right and you find a wallet on the ground with a fuck load of money so you can go shopping. What? Why would you return it? The right thing to do? Look if they were stupid enough to have that much cash and not be careful enough to not loose it then its there fault. Fine! Then you turn left, find a wallet, return the damn wallet and feel good inside. Better? Good. Now moving on once again.

So anyway, during the first year Peter kept telling me things and they kept coming true. They were little things like a newborn is going to try to bite you in five minutes, or there will be 20 newborns instead of the 15 we thought would be at the fight, shit like that. I started heeding his words, but I still remained cautious of him and his gift, trust no one and no one will betray your trust. That's not a cynical outlook on life; it's a statement of fact. Now STOP interrupting me damn it. What? I was not yelling at you. Apologize? For what? I was not yelling at you. ARG! Fine, if I apologize to you will you be quiet, let me continue and stop interrupting me? Fine I apologize. You never said I couldn't cross my fingers. ARG! Do you want to hear the rest or not? Fine then be quiet.

Now where was I? Ah yes Peter's gift. After the first year newborns start to level out, which means they also lose their massive strength and speed. Maria needed strong and fast soldiers so unless you had a talent she deemed worthy all newborns that survived long enough to reach a year old were put to death when there newborn traits started to wear off. I never let Maria get close to Peter. She knew he had a power, but I'd never let her get close enough to find out what exactly it was. Maria once tried to tell me Peter belonged to her and she had the right to do with him as she pleased. I won't get in to details, but Maria never questioned me again about Peter and who he belonged to.

When his year came up it was never a question that he wouldn't be killed with the others. One year to the second I felt a burst of power come from Peter so strong it knocked us both on our asses. I asked him what the fuck was that and that's when he told me about our upcoming battle the next day. He told me in great detail how the other clans had banded together again and were going to hide 40 newborns just out of my boom range and as soon as I was weakened they were going to ambush us. I still didn't trust him fully so we out to scout the area he said they would be at. He was right and so I changed our battle plan and we won. From then on his power just seemed to grow stronger; we figured that after his newborn year that it fully went off and that was what the power burst had been. From that day on I started trusting Peter's gift, I still didn't trust him, but I would know if he was being deceitful so I trusted what he told me.

As I told you I met Peter on News Year Eave 1900 and since the first time I saw him his happy, fucking fluffy, bunny feelings were somehow able to penetrate my carefully built walls. It had been 15 years and while my trust in him was growing my hatred of him also grew. See I hated him because I was starting to care for him and in the life I was living at the time there was always the chance that he would not survive the next battle, the next volatile newborn or the next dangerous what ever. Jasper loved him as a brother, the creature hated him as he was a threat to his safety and I was stuck in the middle. Maria loved him because we were an unstoppable force. With his knowledge and my skill we quickly took all ruler ship over all the southern states.

Since we ruled the south and word had spread that we were deadly things quieted down and I became restless. I was created to fight and now there was nothing to fight. Zoro was always brining books and newspapers to me showing the changes in the world. The world was changing around me and I didn't like it. What? Who is Zoro? Oh I didn't tell you how Peter got his nickname of Zoro. It's actually really funny.

It was 1916 and Peter and I went off to hunt in an ocean side town. It's now called Tampico, Mexico on the shores of the Gulf of Mexico. Anyway, when we got to the outskirts of town we heard some yelling and figured that we would make a snack out of whoever was fighting. We came up over the top of a dune and see two darkened skinned guys with funny hats and speaking some crazy language. Peter looks at me and says, neat they are Persian. So he just walks up to them and starts talking there crazy language. After 20 minutes of him talking to the two guys I'd gotten tired of listening and just want to eat the fuckers. I walked up to Peter and asked what the fuck was going on when one of the guys points at me and shouts Ahriman at me. They then fall to Peter's feet and start saying "_Zerdüşt bizi kurtarmak_." In English it means 'Zoroaster save us.' Who is that? That's exactly what I asked. Peter said something to them and they stayed on the ground bowing at Peter's feet. Then he told me what was going on. They thought he was a fucking Persian god named Ormuzd sent to save them by there Prophet Zoroaster.

The story goes that Zoroaster was born in 628 B.C. He was an ancient Persian prophet and when he was about 30 years old he had a religious vision from Ahura Mazda, the Wise Lord. He appointed him to preach the truth, and for the next 10 decades travelled throughout Persia preaching Zoroastrianism, and his message of cosmic strife while running afoul of the established religious authorities. According to the prophet, man had been given the power to choose between good and evil. It emphasizes that good and evil are separate entities at war with each other, in the form of Ormuzd (the god of good, creation and truth) and Ahriman (the god of evil destruction and lies), both ultimately descended from the Wise Lord, Ahura Mazda. The end of the world would come when the forces of Ormuzd would triumph and the saved souls would rejoice in victory.

I was looking at Peter as if he had lost his mind. As he finished his tail he said he didn't want to be Ormuzd, he wanted to be the Zoroaster guy. He felt it fit his power better to be a prophet then a god. Anyway he said we couldn't eat the guys and so we let them go and found someone else to eat. It was 1919 when the legend of Zoro came out. Peter had been insisting I call him Zoroaster for years, but after the book came out he now wanted to be called the Great Prophet Zoro. I told him no until 1981 when the movie Zoro the Gay Blade came out, now he gets pissed when I call him Zoro. Oh and the two guys we let go were apparently on a religious quest and went around telling anyone who would listen that I was Ahriman the god of evil, destruction and lies and Peter was the god of good, creation and truth, of course this added to our reputations.

Anyways, getting back to the story, as time went on I grew closer to Peter as did Jasper and my creature. The fight for territories continued, but with the changing world came changes on how we handled the fighting and even how we hunted. We used to go to a small town and wipe them out without raising suspicions, but with advancements in commutations it was becoming impossible to not get noticed. Where there were once hundreds of miles of empty space there was now towns and large cities. The population was growing rapidly and it was getting harder and harder to be out in the day time. It was also getting harder to hide your kills. You used to just drop your kill where they were and if the body was found the death was chalked up to an animal attack, murder or illness and that was it. With the advancement of medical technology and the fact that the south was becoming populated with white people who wanted the cause of death it was impossible to just leave the body laying there without causing suspicions. Staying inconspicuous was becoming almost impossible. Vampires had no choice, but to amend their way of living and especially their hunting habits.

It was 1940, I had known Peter for 40 years and I now trusted him with my life. He had broken through my walls and was not only my commander, but my brother and best friend. I was the Major, God of the southern wars and Peter was the Commander, Magi to the God of War, but after the fight we were Jasper and Peter brothers and friends.

There were 48 U.S. states, and every one of them was thriving with people. The time of meeting on the battle fields were over, fights were fought in the darkness of night. We were reduced to sneaking around and taking out the enemy one at a time, it was against everything I was ever taught. You face your enemy eye to eye not sneak up in a dark alley behind their back. After 77 years of fighting I was mentally tired. I was tired of the killing, the constant stream of negative emotions, hiding in caves and abundant buildings till night. I was tired of it all, but it was my life and I no choice, but to live it.

It was August 15th 1940, Peter and I were out hunting in a town called Irving, Texas. Peter had long ago convinced me to only hunt the scum of the human race. He said we may have to kill so let's make it count for something, so we only hunted bad humans and with Peter's gift he always knew where to go. We had finished our hunt and were walking around the town when Peter took off like a black man running to be first at the line for food stamps. What? I'm not racist. Look the definition of racist is: 'someone who does not like or respect people who belong to races that are different from their own and who believes their race is better than others.' I don't hate one race above another I hate everyone, so that makes me not racist. Back to what I was saying before I was uncouthly interrupted by you.

I turned and followed Peter into an abandoned run down house. I was only a few seconds behind Peter when I entered the house, what I saw was not pretty. Peter was draining one guy and had the other held in his hand 3 feet off the floor. He threw the other guy at my feet and I didn't hesitate to drain him dry. I turned and saw that Peter was crouched over the body of a dying young woman. He looked up at me, said please save her and turned her neck towards me. I had told myself that I would never change another again, but with the look in his eyes and the love pouring from him, I knew I had to turn her.

_To be continued_

**Story Recommendation: I Did It My Way by Evilsloth it's a great J/B story.**

**To Authors, I read a story where Peter smelled as a human and then had no sent as a vampire. If you know the story or author please let me know so I can give them credit for this idea.**

I live in Minnesota and on Wednesday December 6th I slipped on the ice and fractured both my wrists. There only hair line fractures so the doctor said it could take up to 4 weeks until I get my casts off. Since both my wrists are in casts I can only type with my pointer fingers.

**Review if you want or if you have questions you can review or send me a message. Thanks all.**


	13. Chapter 13 Chapter 10 part 3

**A/N: For complete A/N please refer to chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**We last left off with….**

_I turned and followed Peter into an abandoned run down house. I was only a few seconds behind Peter when I entered the house, what I saw was not pretty. Peter was draining one guy and had the other held in his hand 3 feet off the floor. He through the other guy at my feet and I didn't hesitate to drain him dry. I turned and saw that Peter was crouched over the body of a dying young woman. He looked up at me, said please save her and turned her neck towards me. I had told my self that I would never change another again, but with the look in his eyes and the love pouring from him, I knew I had to turn her. _

_**To Be Continued**_

**(-)**

GOW/Major POV

Chapter 10

Part 3

The love that was roiling off of Peter was ludicrous in my opinion, but he seemed to think she was the love of his life. So I pushed him aside and started the process of biting her. When I was done I told him this was a bad idea and that it will come back to bite him in the ass. His anger flared and I gave him a warning growl to watch his attitude with me. He conceded and simply said thank you. He picked her up and we headed back to camp.

Just before we were in hearing range of camp I reminded him that Maria would have her killed if she thought they were mated. He became full of fear and I knew he would run away if I didn't do something fast. I placed my hand on his shoulder and told him that I would take her and let Maria know that she was not my mate but I needed her in my command. He agreed quickly and passed her off to me.

When we entered camp Maria was as I predicted, right at my door wondering what was going on. She said that Char had the power to see mated people and I told her I knew she would come in handy and that is why I changed her. I told her that we needed her to weed out mates so our newborns stayed focused. She agreed and left to do what ever sick and twisted thing she does.

Char was the stranded type and took the full three days to turn; she was also the typical newborn and was crazed with thirst. Peter was trying to control her alone but after a few days he asked me for help and I started in on her training and such. As time went by there relationship grew and while they did good at keeping it a secret, her one year was fast approaching

A group of vampires had banded together and we had reports that they were going to launch an attack in the next few weeks. We did our preparations and were ready for when the foolish group would try to take on the God of war. It was during this attack that Peter and Chars relationship was found out. The fight started and Peter's attrition was on Char. When she became in trouble Peter left his fight and went to aid her. One of Maria top guards was killed because of this. Maria was pissed and ordered me to kill Char. I had never trusted Char from the beginning, but I trusted Peter so having to kill her was causing me some inner confliction. Not a lot, but some.

I went to a hill top that I spent much time on when I wanted to think. I thought over the last year and all that had happened since I had changed her. I came to realize that on more then one occasion she had caused problems between Peter and me. No matter what Peter said I knew that there was just something wrong about her. With my mind made up I headed off to Peters and Chars special hiding spot. Char was to die by my hand tonight and I only hoped Peter would forgive me some day. What? Did I kill Char? I'm getting to that part. Good Lord do you ever stop talking? Just be quiet and let me continue.

When I entered the clearing that they used for their hide away I noticed that Char was not there, Peter stood in the center of the clearing and was feeling a combination of hope, resolve, love and fear. I knew then that if need be he would fight to the death so Char could have as much of a head start on her escape as possible. We stood facing each other for a good five minutes neither of us saying a word. I stared at the man I not only considered my brother, but also my friend. I had come to relish his company and while I would miss his companionship I knew I could not deny him the chance at happiness. I sent him my acceptance, then appreciation, hope and finally love. His eyes widened at the last one and I was hit with all of his thanks and happy fluffy bunny feelings he had. I nodded my head at the direction Char had left and only said one word 'Go' and that was it Peter was gone. I hoped he made it and found the life he wanted, but I figured that he would be taken out by nomads and I'd never see him again. I was saddened by this and even Jasper and my Creature were feeling the loss. I walked slowly back to camp and built the walls that Peter had knocked down back up. I stood up tall, squared my shoulders and shut off all emotions but indifference.

Returning to camp alone and showing no emotion what so ever only added to my reputation of being a heartless fucker. Every one figured that Peter stood up to me and defended Char so I killed him too. Peter's name was said one time only after I had returned and the slow death of the vampire that spoke it made everyone to afraid to dare speak his name again. What the fuck? Why the hell are you crying? Well stop it, it makes your face all ugly and shit. I thought we went over this. Yes I'm a prick. Remember we went over this; I'm sexy and have a big dick so deal with it. What ever just stop crying it's seriously creeping me out.

With out Peter at my side depression started to build inside me. It had been seventy eight years since I was dammed to this life and the only good thing I had ever found was Peter, but with him gone I became tired of it all. In the seventy eight years I had been in the wars I was in over 694 fights, I had killed over fifty thousand vampires and so many humans I stopped counting after fifteen thousand. By the time 1943 rolled around I was probable the first suicidal vampire. I'm not fucking lying. I'm empathic remember, I can feel your disbelief. Well do the fucking math. 694 fights with twenty to thirty vampires each fight not to mention all the vampires Maria had me kill and the body count grows fast.

It was July 4th, 1943 and the country was celebrating Independence Day. I was sitting on a hill in Texas watching the fire works and truthfully hoping one would hit me and light my ass on fire. As I was her prize pet Maria was becoming more and more concerned with my mood, so she sought me out that night. When I heard her approaching, I also heard the foot steps of another vampire coming from the other direction. I thrust Maria behind my back and waited for the other vampire to break the tree line. Thirty seconds later and out pops Peter with the biggest shit eaten grin on his face and full of his happy fucking fluffy bunny feelings. Of course I was slammed with all the shock Maria was feeling as she thought he was dead. I was frozen on the spot and just stood there staring at him.

Peter then told me that they had left the south and that I didn't have to live this way that there were places in the world where there was no war and vampires lived in peace. He held out his hand and said "Major please". At those words Maria griped my arm and started screaming that he was deceitful and that she was my sire and I was not going any where. I was still so shocked to see Peter that I was barely listing to Maria. It wasn't until she started on about how she owned me and then ordered me to kill Peter. I threw her off of me to the ground and told her in the most deadly voice that no one owned me. I filled her with so much fear that she so petrified she could not move, I left with Peter and that was the last time I ever saw Maria again.

Peter explained that we were headed to his home in Montana. On the way he explained to me how life worked away from the wars. He showed me every thing from using a phone to only eating the scum of society. To say the transition was easy would be a big fat fucking lie.

Char was waiting for us when we finally got to the house. I still didn't trust her as deep down there was always a hint of deceitfulness. After three months of being away from the south, Peter recommended that I let Jasper out and give him some control. He explained that he would be better capable at handling the human shit. So Jasper was out during the human shit and I was out during the rest. I stayed with them for a year, but left before my dislike of Char became a problem. I wandered around mostly in the upper northern states and some of Canada. I would meet up with Peter once a year just see how he was, but he never liked to be away from Charlotte for too long, so our time was limited together. I let Jasper have most of the control as he was better at dealing with the humans. I had been wandering for nine years and had become lonely and depressed. I knew I could return to Peter, but I just couldn't get over my dislike of Char.

It was June 15th, 1853 when I was in Philadelphia. It had been 9 years 6 months and 15 days since I had left the wars. I had just finished my meal and the rain had picked up, to keep up my human facade I stepped into a small diner. There sitting at the very back was Alice. She was smiling at me and waving me over to her table. I wasn't sure what to make of this female vampire just sitting in diner and wanting to meet me. Jasper approached her and she just pops out with 'you've kept me waiting long enough' Jasper just bows and says 'my apologies ma'am' Alice then went on to explain how we were mates and all about the Cullen's and the vegetarian life style. At the time I felt nothing but love from her, so I figured I had nothing to loose and went with her. With Alice's gift we found the Cullen's in only 4 months.

As I told you Jasper, the Creature and I are three different beings sharing one body. The Creature was happy he was fed, fucked and got to protect some one. Jasper was happy as all hell. He had some one to care for; some one to fuck and he got to feed with out feeling the emotions of his kill. I on the other hand wasn't so happy about Alice. The fucking was good, not great, but good. The no feelings while feeding was great, but the animals tasted like shit. Jasper was in love with Alice almost instantly, I didn't trust her very much. Some thing was off about her and when ever I was in control she was prissy and wanted Jasper back.

Meeting the Cullen's was interesting. With all of my scars Alice said it would be best if she talked to Carlisle first and have him introduce us to the family. What scares? Right your human eyes can't detect them as well as vampire eyes. Look on my arm in the light. Yes there vampire bits just like yours is. Yes I got them in the vampire wars. A vampire bite is the only thing that leaves a scar and really it's the venom that does it. Also venom stings like a bitch. How many do I have? I have 1,313 totals. All are on my torso and down to my feet. If I had any on my neck I would be dead right now. Okay deader then I all ready am, smart ass. And so back to what I was saying

They were living in a small town in Minnesota near the Canadian border. Carlisle was working in a small hospital so Alice and I went there first. She had me wait in the tree line, which I was not to happy about, but Jasper and Alice assured me it would be okay. I had only been on the veggie life style for four months so my eyes were a muddy orange. I was close enough to hear Alice inside, but far enough away from the smell of blood. Alice had apparently seen that if I got to close that I would eat the whole hospital, so I stayed back. Personal I thought she was full of shit, but Jasper was in love and did what she asked. She went into the hospital, found Carlisle and proceeded to tell him all about her visions, who we were, and where we came from, she even warned him about all my scares from the wars. She explained to him how we wanted to be apart of the family and asked if he could also help me with the veggie life as I was having some trouble with it. Looking back she played on his compassion to want to help every one.

He called the family to let them know we were coming and Alice and Carlisle left the hospital to meet me then drive home with him. When I exited the tree line he paused for a second before his compassion and lust over ruled his fear. Yes lust, but that is a long story and today is not the day for that. Yes I promise to explain it to you some other day.

As I was saying we headed off to meet the family. Over the months Alice and I searched for them she had explained to me all about who was who and there place in the family. She told me about Edward and his mind reading power and that the others didn't have powers. Maria once had a mind reader in her army, but unlike Eddie boy he could only read past memories. The cocky bastard got him self killed by one of the newborns when he taunted him about his memories. Peter had taught me how to block the fucker and as soon as Alice told me about Eddy boy I put my block up again. Why did I put my block up? I don't like people fucking around in my head. How? Well let me explain.

Eddy's gift works on the thoughts you are having at the moment. He can't read your subconscious mind unless you're thinking about some thing in it. The memory reader, by the way his name was Todd, couldn't read Jasper's memories when I was in control so I sent them all to Jasper. The same thing works with Eddie. He can't read my thoughts when Jasper is in control. So if I was thinking of launching Alice like a javelin through a New York store front window, Eddie would not hear that thought. Why would I want to do that? Well that is something I'm going to explain, but you need to hear a bit more about me first. Let's get back to Eddie boy. Jasper can think about any thing he wants because I concentrate on one thought and make it loud enough to override Jasper's thoughts. Now some times I slip up if I'm not paying attention, but for the most part I keep Jasper's thoughts hidden from Eddie boy. Jasper doesn't know I do this for him and if he wouldn't have locked me away I could have saved him a lot of grief in his life. How did he lock me? We'll get there if you stop asking me questions.

We were on our way back to the house and Alice was babbling on and on about how she woke up, her visions, how we meet and so on and so on. After Carlisle's reaction I had buttoned my shirt all the way up and rolled down my sleeves, I figured it would be best not to scare the family right off. When we arrived at the house or really mansion would be a better description, every one was waiting out side to meet us. As I told you I had already started blocking Eddie boy, so when we were a mile from the house I could feel hi trying to probe my mind. I had given Jasper control and made damn fucking sure that any information about the Major and God of War was locked up securely. Introductions were made and we were invited in, but only after Emmett made sure to puff his chest out to signal that he was the proctor of the family. It was rather adorable.

The house was the standers Cullen house windows, fucking beige and white every wear. I never understood why they loved there fucking beige and whit so much. Were blood drinkers it may be animal, but all blood is red. How Esme keeps her white carpet whit is a fucking mystery to me. I think she has some super power that lets her do spot removal or some shit. You wondered that too? I agree its just fucking freaky how clean every thing always is. Also have you ever seen her with cleaning supplies? Neither have I. like I said it's just fucking freaky. Look the whole meeting the Cullen's story is really boring so ill give you the cliff notes.

We met, talked for hours, told our stories and then they voted. Esme and Emmett voted yes right off the bat. Rose and Carlisle agreed to give it a chance, and Eddie boy flat out said no. it wasn't until Alice pulled him aside and they had one of their private conversation that he final said yes. I never found out what was said because Jasper didn't want to upset Alice by prying, but I always had a bad feeling about it. Jasper begged me to just let it go, he wanted to be apart of this family as he saw as his only chance at happiness. After a few heated arguments between us I finally let it go. If I knew what would have happened by letting it go I sure as shit would have locked his ass up and got the fuck out while I had the chance, but I'm out now and shit is going to change. What shit? Don't worry, I won't keep you in the dark about shit like Eddie boy, but now is not the time for that talk. Yes I'll tell you about the lust thing with Carlisle too.

Now on to the reason why you're just now meeting me, or I should say us. See Alice and Eddie boy don't like me, so they convinced Carlisle into tricking Jasper to locking me up. Carlisle has many degrees and one of them is in psychology. The fucker used his knowledge to trick Jasper into spilling his guts about how the three of us operate in one body. He then went and took that knowledge and convinced Jasper that it would be best if he locked me up nice and tight. He always had Eddie boy around so I would concentrate on blocking him instead of listening to what that fucker Carlisle was saying.

So one day Jasper is doing some meditating shit and all of a sudden it felt like I was being sucked into a black hole. The next thing I remember is I was trapped in a damn mental cage and couldn't get the fuck out. So now its fifty seven years later and I'm finally freed because of some weird ass mental brain fart that Jasper had. Well I don't know what the hell happened. Jasper was fine one minute, the next he goes off to Candy Land to play on the fucking Chunky Chocolate Mountains and my cage door opens the fuck up. I wasn't going to ask why, I just got up and out as fast as I could. Well that's easy to answer. In 2008 Hasbro updater the game Candy Land and added the… Are you giggling at me? No it's not funny. Emmett went and bought every game in Wal-Mart one day and made every one play a three day marathon. Candy Land was one of them. Stop laughing at me. Keep laughing and I'll tell Emmett that you want in on the next marathon, but want it one on one. Ya thought that might shut you up.

The whole purpose of this story I've been telling you is so you know exactly who I am and what you'll be dealing with. You see you are my….

What the fuck is that screeching noise?

I snapped my attention back to reality and realized that we were back at the house and in Jaspers study. I also realized that the screeching noise was from the Pixie Bitch. I had been so lost in thought about how my conversation with Bella would go when I final got to meet her, that I didn't notice we were home. I turned my awareness back to the Pixie Bitch and started listing to what she was saying.

She was screeching at him for being gone for eight hours and forty two minuets. How 'OBBP' was on a time frame and how he was putting that in jeopardy and so on and so on. I would have paid more attention to what she was saying, but the whole Alice javelin idea kept popping into my head.

I listened for about five minutes and that was five minutes too long, when I had had it with this shit. I was about to say fuck it and take over. This bitch needed to be put in her place and remember just who the fuck she was dealing with. As soon as I thought the idea of taking over Esme came zipping into the room. She handed Jasper some sample fabric and told Alice that she received a new cake magazine and needed her advice on the decorations for the cake.

The Pixie Bitch huffed and reminded Jasper that she needed the napkins ordered no later then seven am, then left the room. _**Napkins?**__**What the fuck did I miss while I zoon out?**_Esme turned to leave, but just before she closed the door she looked me dead in the eye, winked and said welcome back Major. Jasper, me and the creature all froze and just stared at her. _**Well ain't that fucking interesting.**_

**Review if you have any questions or comments.**

**Next Chapter back to Jaspers POV**

**Want another 'Day at the - with Emmett?' go vote for your favorite one on my profile. I have 152 followers so at 57 ****votes**** ill start writing.**

What Day at the –with Emmett would you like to see.

Day at the Amusement Park with Emmett.

Day at the Zoo with Emmett.

Day at the Aquarium with Emmett.

Day at the Hospital with Emmett.

Got to my poll or put in a review.

**I want to thank my beta ****Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and my contents reader ****ImaTwiTard**** for being my 2****nd**** set of eyes. **

**A BIG thank you to ****bbeccaz for being my 100****th**** reviewer Also thank you to all the others that have reviewed, favorite and alerted my story.**

**Ever heard of an Electronic Cigarettes? Check my profile for more info. I've been smoke free for 5 weeks.**

_Plus all that time I spent having to go out side and smoke is now being applied to writing this story._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: For complete A/N please refer to chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

_Jasper's inner voice italic._

_**Major's inner voice bold italic.**_

_Spoken conversations italic with "xx" around them._

**We last left off with Jaspers POV in Chapter 9**

With Emmett's calming effect still in place I had moved from pissed to just confused and upset until the last message. That one message sent me back into my pissed off mood with a vengeance.

"Jazzy, stop hiding in your damn stupid rock cave and get home. We are still in 'Operation Bella's Birthday Party' mode and you have too much shit to get done to be screwing around. While I was busy working on the perfect outfit for Bella you spent the entire time lounging around the hotel room. I saw you laying around on the floor for three hours, so get your ass back here. I need silk napkins and I need them personalized, which means I need them ordered now."

I was about ready to crush my phone and find the perfect roasting stick for the Pixie Bitch on my way home, when my phone started playing Leg's by ZZ Top. _Esme! _For some reason it's her favorite song. _I'm really going to need to ask her about that one. _I flipped the phone open ready to fire off a shit load of questions, when she just told me to come home and trust her. Then she hung up. This time I did crush my phone. _I love you Esme and I'm fucking trying to trust you, but it's fucking getting hard. _

I climbed up the cliff and started on my way home. I felt him pushing encouragement my way and I knew things would be changing in the world of Jasper.

_**You're damn fucking right, and another thing why do you keep saying 'Fuck me running' it just doesn't make sense. I'm really tired of hearing it too.**_

_For the 'God of War' you sure can whine like a girl._

_**Fuck you.**_

**Chapter 11**

**September 7****th**

**11:27 pm Sunday**

**Jaspers POV**

I looked at my watch and realized I had been gone for eight hours and twenty-seven minutes. As I was racing home I kept thinking about silk monogrammed napkins. Something was going on and I intended to find out what. The Pixie Bitch could have had all this done by now, so why was she insisting I do it?

As I approached the house I started scanning the emotions of everyone. I picked up lust from Rose and Emmett, so she must have forgave him. I couldn't pick up anything from Carlisle so he must be working and the same from Eddy boy so he is with Bell. _I hope he enjoys it because it isn't going to last much longer. _I picked up worry and love from Esme and lastly I pick up annoyance, anger, and deceit from the Pixie Bitch. I stopped heading for the house, I needed to get my head clear if I was going to find out what the fuck was going on. I needed to prioritize all my questions in a clear and organizational way. I needed a clear and precise plan. I needed to make preparations and have strategies in place to keep me on task. I took a few unneeded breaths and focused on My Bella Angel. After a couple minute I had a clear head and was ready to face 'OBBP'.

As soon as I cleared the tree line I saw Pixie Bitch standing on the porch, arms crossed, foot taping and a scowl on her face. Normally I would have stopped and slowly made my way to her and offered up some sort of apology and agree to go shopping. _Not this fucking time sweetheart. _I didn't slow down and just blew passed her. I headed straight for my study, turned on my laptop and waited for the Pixie Bitch to get over her shock. _Hmm? Pixie Bitch, Pix bitch, Pix bit, thesaurus look up for Pixie, Elf, look up, Imp, look up, Demon, look up, Devil, look up, Devil. Noun. 1 The Devil: most evil sprit in many religions. 2 Someone who behaves badly. Inflections: 1 Speak of the devil. 2 Better the devil you know then the devil you don't. I like Imp. It's short, to the point and still means Devil. Alice formally known as Pixie Bitch will now be formally known as Imp. Hehehe. Oh she's gone from yelling to screeching, I suppose I should start listening._

_"Eight hours and forty-two minutes is how long you have been gone. 'Operation Bella's Birthday Party' is on a tight schedule and you running off is putting it all in jeopardy. Jasper? Jasper? Are you even listening to me? What the hell has gotten into you?"_

I just sat and listened to her go on and on for about 3 more minutes. She wanted me to find silk monogrammed napkins for the party. I had had enough and as I placed my hands on the desk ready to stand up and tell this Imp to fuck off. It was right at this moment when Esme came strolling in the room. I felt a lot of fear coming off of her. She must have realized she better put a stop to the Imp or someone was gonna' be thrown through my window like a javelin and it sure the fuck wasn't gonna' be me.

As Esme came strolling into the room, she handed me some sample fabric and told Alice that she received a new cake magazine and needed her advice on the decorations for the cake. The Imp huffed and reminded me that she needed the napkins ordered no later then seven am, then left the room. Esme turned to leave, but just before she closed the door she looked me dead in the eye, winked and said welcome back Major. I froze and just stared at her retreating form when I heard.

_**Well ain't that fucking interesting.**_

**September 8****th**

**12:00 am Monday**

**Jaspers POV**

_Son of a bitch._

_**Forgot about me did ya, you pussy.**_

_Fuck off. I've got too much shit to do without you running a vocal commentary in my head._

_**Vocal commentary? Fuck that, I'm back and just in time, so move over baby, the Major is here to play.**_

_You wish, better take a look around fucker. You aren't out of your cage yet._

_**Son of a bitch.**_

_So who's the pussy now?_

_**Fuck off. It's just semantics. I'll figure this shit out.**_

_Okay that doesn't even make sense. Look I don't have time to fuck around with you, just do me a favor and go away._

_**Not going to happen. Bella is ours and at your rate she'll be old, wrinkly and ugly when you get around to finally even saying HI.**_

_I can handle this. I don't need your help. I've managed to survive for fifty-seven years without your help and I can manage another fifty-seven._

_**Really, you call what you've been doing living? You think you've done it all by yourself. Well let's see if you can handle one more day all by yourself. Good luck fucker.**_

_What's that supposed to mean? I have been doing it all by myself. Hey! Hey! ARG! 'Good luck fucker' Ha. Whatever. Stupid ass, thinking I can't handle one more day alone. Hell I'm the one who put him away. He hasn't said one word to me in fifty-seven years and now he thinks I can't handle it alone. He's been locked up all this time. Carlisle showed me how and it worked. Didn't it? Hay it did work, didn't it? You were locked up all this time right? Hey I'm talking to you. You were locked up right?_

_**Hehehe, good luck fucker.**_

_Shit. Fuck. Damn. I don't have time for this crap. Fuck it, I know you were locked up. You're just trying to fuck with me. Well I'm on to you, so it isn't gonna work. Do you hear me, it isn't gonna work._

I was brought out of my thoughts when Emmett burst through my door.

"_Dude you know I love you, but you want to tone that projecting anger shit down. I just got Rose to forgive me and now she's all pissed off again. You've totally killed the mood man."_

I was about to tell him sorry when I finally got a good look at him. He was standing in the doorway, hands on his hips, wearing boxer shorts with yellow rubber ducks in rain boots with umbrellas all over them, and to top it all off he was tapping his foot wearing yellow ducky slippers. I fucking lost it and was laughing so hard I fell off my chair.

Esme and Rose burst into the room wondering what the hell was going on. I must have been projecting because they both hit the floor and instantly starting laughing. As Esme tried to catch her breath, Rose was trying to ask what was going on. All I could do was point in the direction of Emmett. Although they were still laughing I felt the sudden shock at seeing Emmet in his ducky outfit. It didn't last long because Emmett decided to start swinging his hips and sing the Ducky Duck song.

Ducky Duck was one of those little kids' shows characters and he sang the Ducky Raining Day song with a little dance added to it. Emmett for some strange reason liked to watch this show. He started to dance and sing.

"My name is Ducky Duck and I love to sing and play all day."

"When the clouds are out and rain comes down that's my favorite kind of day."

"I love to splash in the puddles all around the town"

"I wear my yellow boots so my feet don't get all wet from dancing all around."

"My name is Ducky Duck and I love to sing and play all day."

I don't know when Carlisle joined us, but he was on the ground rolling with laughter too. As Emmett was about to start the third round of the Ducky Duck dance, Imp slammed the door open and started screaming. She wanted to know what the hell was going on and why none of us were working on 'OBBP'. Then the bitch pulled the guilt card out and went on and on about how she just wanted everything to be perfect for her best friend. She even went and threw the love for Bella card in there. By the end of her rant everyone was feeling guilty and as hard as I tried I just couldn't help but feel it too. Everyone left with their heads down and Emmett even offered apologies to the Imp on his way out. She gave me one last scowl and closed my study door.

Napkins, why the fuck do we need special silk monogrammed napkins? I bet if Imp could take a shit that she would only wipe her ass with imported silk toilet paper. Hell I've seen Bella use paper napkins. Why can't we just get the ones from the party store? Fuck I'm confused, I want to rip into Imp, but I also feel compelled to do what she wants. What the hell is wrong with me? Okay Jasper just find the damn napkins and then move on.

I went back to my laptop and started searching for silk monogrammed napkins. _Thank fuck for Google. _I typed in my search parameters and came up with over thirteen thousand hits. _Fuck. _I reentered the parameters and got better results. Who knew that there were so many places that sold this crap? I picked up the silk sample that Esme gave me and gods bless her if she didn't write the web address to a site that had just what I needed. I placed my order quickly and was good to go. I figured I wouldn't tell Imp until this morning for fear that she would have another task for me.

Now on to other things. I needed to figure out what the hell to do about all the shit that happened over the last few days. The dream, Esme's power and her involvement to the dream. I thought about Imp and her underlying emotions of deceit. I thought about the Major and how he managed to escape and what his intensions were now that he's mostly out. Then I thought about my Bella Angel. The Major said we were mates and in the dream Esme had said _'__The path you are meant to be on has been tampered with' _was the path I was meant to be on Bella?

I was brought out of my thinking buy a huge wave of lust. I looked up to see Carlisle standing at the door. _Fucking-A, I wish he wouldn't do that._

_**Sick fucking bastard.**_

_I thought you weren't talking to me?_

_**Right my bad. He's still a sick fuck.**_

__Ignoring the lust I asked him what he needed. He said he just wanted to know if I was doing okay and I seemed too stressed out a lot lately. I assured him I was fine and that I just wanted Bella's birthday party to be perfect. He told me that if I ever needed his help that he would be there for me. He threw one last wave of lust at me and left. I would think that after 57 years he would get the hint. _Think of circus clowns dude. _I gave one last shiver and went back to thinking of what I was going to do.

It was some time later when Esme tapped on my door reminding me that school started soon and I needed to get ready for the day. I thanked her and went to shower and change. I headed outside to find Emmett and Rose waiting by the Jeep for me. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to see the Imp this morning. Last night I came to the conclusion that a divorce was needed. I was tired of pretending that everything was fine with my marriage. I knew that Imp will be pissed that her toy was going bye-bye, but I didn't really give a fuck at this point. I was guessing that Imp would give me a hassle, but I'm an empath and not above using my power to make her agreeable and sign the papers. I must have been projecting because Emmett started giggling like a girl. I pulled it back and he shot me a look of irritation. I just laughed and started singing the Ducky Duck song. Rose and I were still cracking up when we pulled into the school parking lot.

When I exited the Jeep, I scanned the parking lot for Bella. I caught her just as she and Angela were heading in the door. Eddy Bitch and Imp Bitch were having one of there silent debates and from the feelings they were putting out it wasn't a pleasant conversation. I walked up to Eddy Bitch and slapped him on the shoulder. When he turned his attention to me I started replaying Emmett's Ducky Duck show in my head. He looked at me, then over to Emmett and when Emmett caught his eye Eddy Bitch lost it. Imp Bitch was calling his name trying to get his attention, but Eddy Bitch was lost in hysterics. It didn't help that Emmett put his hands on his hips and started swinging them back and forth. As the four of us were laughing the Imp Bitch just huffed and stormed off. The bell rang and we headed into school chuckling the whole way.

As the day went on I made sure to not make a firm decision about the divorce. I didn't want the Imp to see what my full plans were. I was going to call Jenkins, the man I went to for all my legal documents and have him do up the paperwork. I just made sure not to think about what kind of paperwork I wanted him to do.

When lunch rolled around I made sure to keep Ducky Duck in the front of my mind. I was hoping to get a chance to speak with Bella and see if she had also dreamed what I had. I wasn't sure how I would approach the subject, but I would try to bring up dreams and see how she reacted to me. When I got to the lunch room I decided to forgo my prop lunch. _One day isn't going to draw any suspicion._ However when I got to our table the three of them were nowhere in sight. I scanned the lunch room and found Bella sitting at a table with Angela and Mike. _What the fuck, Edbitch never lets Mike get close to Bella. _I asked Emmett what the fuck was going on and Rose answered that she didn't give a fuck, but told me Alice and Edward had left for some shit to do with the party. I debated going over and talking to her, but I worried that would draw too much attention.

About half way through lunch the 'Doing It Duo' headed off to the janitor closet or some other place to get it on. _Great, now I look like a dork sitting all alone. Well a god like dork, but still. _I was about to leave when I was hit with a blast of embarrassment. I looked up and Bella was standing at the table. _Well slap my ass and call me a clown fucker. _

"Mind if I join you Jasper?"

_What? Hells yes have a seat Angel._

_**Hey clown fucker, you need to speak out loud.**_

_What? Oh shit._

"_Sure Bella have a seat" _okay rough start, but I can work with it. _"So what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"_ Shit did that come out right?

"_I was just wondering how your trip to New York went?"_

"_It was interesting. Did you know that there are over twenty shades of black?" _Real smooth jack ass.

"_Um yeah, actually there are over one hundred thirty shades of black, but I think Alice was exaggerating. Who needs that many shades of black anyway? Black is black right?"_

"_I'm with you on that point" _just one more reason I like you. _"So how may I be of assistance to you on this fine rainy day?" _She started giggling and her eyes lit up, but there was an underlying feeling of curiosity coming from her. Come on Bella just ask me about the dream. I know deep down you were really there. You just had to be.

"Oh well... I was just uh... wondering if... well you know...if you had a good time…or stuff?"

She was fidgeting in her seat and had a beautiful blush going on. She was embarrassed, but also curious at the same time. _"Well the girls shopped and I stayed in the hotel room when they went out clubbing. I just sat around daydreaming and stuff." _There is your opening come on tell me you dreamed too.

"_Daydreaming?... umm…did you dream any thing interesting?"_

Just as I was about to answer, the fucking bell rang, Bella jumped out of her seat and rushed out the door without another word being said. _Fucking monkeys making porn, I had my opening. FUCK._ I dropped my head to the table and just cursed under my breath. I was so fucking close to finding out the truth. The second bell rang and I headed off to class. I caught sight of Edbitch rounding the corner and I put my conversation to the back of my mind. No need letting him know I talked to Bella unsupervised. The last thing I needed was for Bella to get another lecture about how dangerous I was. I remember the first time he gave her the 'Jaspers Dangerous Talk'.

*****Flash Back*****

It all started when Alice had come bouncing in to the room looking happy, but was feeling apprehension underneath the happiness.

"_Everything alright Alice?"_

"_Yes, but I need you to stay in your study today."_

"_Why?"_

"_Edward is bringing Bella to the house."_

"_Okay, but why do I need to stay in my study because she is coming over?"_

"_Jazzy you've never been home when Bella has been here and her scent will be more concentrated then you're used to. You know your control is not as good as ours and this is Edward's mate and my best friend. We can't have you slipping up and hurting her."_

"_What? Have you had a vision of me slipping and hurting her? You know my control has never been better." _

"_No I haven't had a vision, but your control is not as good as you think it is. Can you please just stay in your study and stay away from her?"_

"_So what, when ever Bella comes over I'm to hide away? Be put in a room like bad dogs so I don't dry hump her leg."_

"_I'm not worried about you humping her leg; I'm worried that you will try to eat her."_

"_I have more self control than that. I would never harm Bella."_

"_Jazzy just stay in your study for me okay."_

"_Fine I'll stay in my study_." I left my room and slammed my study door. It was about one hour later when Edward showed up with Bella. I listened as everyone greeted her. Then to my surprise she asked Alice where I was. She told her I was in my study and then Edward pulled her up the stairs to his room.

So that's how it's been for the last three weeks. Bella comes over and I hide away like an untrained dog that gets put in a room, the family greets her then she asks where I am and either Alice or Edward tell her I'm in my study. She feels rejection, and then they swoop her away to do what ever. It was on the fifteenth visit that I heard her ask why I never talk to her.

"_Edward can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure love."_

"_Does Jasper not like me or something?"_

"_Why do you ask love?"_

"_Well he seems fine at lunch, but whenever I come over here he never greets me like the rest of the family. He's always up in his study."_

"_Bella you need to understand that Jasper has control issues and I won't take the chance of him hurting you."_

"_He seems fine at school and there he is surrounded by humans. So I don't know why you would think he would hurt me."_

"_Bella he hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us."_

"_What do you mean he hasn't been away from human blood?"_

"_Jasper had a very different up bring then the rest of the family."_

"_What was so different?"_

"_I don't want to scare you, but perhaps it would be best if you knew. It's important you understand that not all vampires are as civilized as we are. There are places in the world where vampires fight wars for territory so they can feed from humans without getting noticed. It is all very barbaric and uncivilized."_

"_So are you saying that Jasper fought in these wars?"_

"_Please understand that normally I would never share another's story, but to keep you safe I feel I must. To answer your question, yes Jasper fought in the wars. He killed many vampires so he would be able to feed from humans. He lived this life for over 100 years, so can you see why I say that he is dangerous?"_

"_But if he's so dangerous, then why does he go to school?"_

"_He tries to control himself, but Alice and I have to keep a close watch over him. He has slipped before and we have had to move several times because he could not control himself. So please trust me. I know what's best and keeping your distance from him is what's best. Now would like to go to our meadow?"_

"_Wait a second; I can't believe someone as horrible as you say he is would be able to capture Alice's heart. Not to mention that he's in this family and you all love him. From what I've seen its obvious he's changed his ways. I just can't believe he would hurt me."_

"_Bella please just trust me on this. I couldn't bear to loose you."_

"_But…"_

"_Please Bella, don't you trust me?"_

"_Yes of course I trust you."_

"_Then please just trust me to know what's best. Now enough talk about Jasper, let's go to our meadow and focus on how much I love you. You do know I love you right?"_

"_Yes Edward and I love you too."_

"_Good now lets get out of here."_

I sat in my study and was just stunned. I couldn't believe what Edward had just told Bella. I don't know how long I sat there, but the hurt that coursed through me never diminished. At some point I jumped from my window and just ran until I came to a small clearing. I sat on the ground and was just numb. I knew Edward was not my biggest fan, but to say those things to Bella. I just didn't understand. I knew in my heart I would never hurt her. It was Esme that finally came to get me. She didn't offer apologies for Edwards's behavior she simply took my hand and led me home. From that point on, whenever Bella came to the house I simply left and just ran.

*****End Flash Back*****

By the time the final bell rang I was in a foul mood. When I got home Esme was waiting for me at the door. Before she could speak I simply raised my hand and told her not today please. She nodded and I went straight to my study. I needed a distraction and remembered my unread book.

I had searched the entire house and could not find the book anywhere. I finally called Imp, but my call went straight to voicemail. _What the fuck, when does she not answer her phone? _After 2 more calls I sent a text message asking where my damn book was. As I waiting for a reply my laptop signaled that I had a new E-mail. I went and took a look and was floored to see it was from Imp. _Why the fuck was she E-mailing me? _I popped open the E-mail and what I read had me ready to snap.

From Alice_

To Jasper_

Date Monday, September 8, 2001 at 4:25 PM

Subject Book

Jazzy,

Sorry but your book would not fit in my carry on bag, so I had to throw it away at the airport.

Don't worry because there is a Barnes and Noble at 1863 Bolden Rd in Seattle.

It is open 24hr's a day. I called ahead, so there is a copy waiting for you.

Hurry back because you need to find a matching tablecloth to go with the napkins.

Alice.

I left the house without a word and took off in the fucking bitch's car. I put the address in the GPS, but I was so mad that I ended up pushing my finger through the control panel. I just couldn't believe that she threw away my book. With all the fucking luggage she had, she couldn't find space for a book? Hell Bella would never disregard my things like that and especially a book. I have heard many conversations between Bella and Carlisle about literary. I know she prefers the classics, but enjoys the lightness of Sci-Fi. Fuck they even had a four hour conversation about the portrayals of vampires throughout history. I would love to sit and discuss literature with Bella. I continued to think about the conversations between Bella and Carlisle and what I would have said if I were there.

Since I had destroyed the GPS in the car I had to look up the address on my phone. When I was almost there the Imp sent me a text message telling me not to park her car on the street, but to use the valet lot three blocks down. _Fuck that I am not parking three blocks away. _I pulled in to a spot across from the book store. Before I could fully park, my phone started to ring. I looked and saw it was her, so I ignored the call. The next second she was sending me a text to get her precious car off the street. After three more text messages I just shut off my phone and entered the book store. _It would serve her right to have her car scratched. She's the one who tossed my book away._ Putting the Imp and her stupid yellow car out of my mind I informed the clerk that I was here to pick up a book. He confirmed it was waiting for me, but I told him to hold on to it while I looked around some more.

I spent a couple hours looking around the book store. I found a few books on the civil war I've never read so I picked them up too. As I was heading for the door I noticed a display for a new series. It was the original works of Shakespeare, but with a twist. It was rewritten for the modern age. It would be a perfect gift for Bella. I grabbed the box set and returned to the cashier. I paid the extra ten bucks to have it gift wrapped and headed back to the car. It wasn't until I saw the huge dent in the front driver's side bumper that I remembered the Imp freaking out about where I parked. I debated turning my phone back on, but decided fuck it. It was her fault I was here so she can just deal with it. I smiled to myself, picturing the Imp Bitch freaking out at the house, distressing about her stupid car. I put the windows down and turned up the radio. With a shit eating grin I sped off towards home.

**Please review or you can also PM me if you have a private question.**

**J/B Story Recommendation**

**A Second Chance By ****verseseven **

**Update in Dec I broke both my wrists, the casts came off and my writs were so sore. That's why this chapter is so late. **

**Voting is still open so cast your vote for your favorite Day at the -With Emmett.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: For complete A/N please refer to chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**September 8****th**

**10:07 pm Monday**

**Char's POV**

I sat across from Barns and Noble watching Jasper browse the history section. What a pansy ass he's become, he's even wearing loafers. The most feared vampire in the world and he's in fucking loafers.

Fuck where the hell is this bitch? If she isn't here in five minutes I'm leaving. Shit, I can't leave. This is so fucked up, I wish I never made that fucking deal with her, but to keep what's mine I had to let her make the rules.

I looked at the coffee I could never drink; I watched the liquid swirl around as it cooled from my icy cold touch. A crunching noise brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see the bitch standing in front of a yellow Porsche. She moved her leg and the crunching noise sounded again. Why the fuck was she smashing the front-end bumper of a Porsche?

Too low for humans to hear, I asked her if she was done committing a felony so we could get this over with. She looked at me with that sickening sweet smile of hers and headed into the coffee shop. She went to the front and ordered that stupid special tea she always gets and after making the cashier fall all over him self she finally joined me at the table.

"_Well it's about fucking time you showed up."_

"_Always so fouled mouth"_

"_Fuck you. Just tell me what the hell you want, so I can get back home to my Peter and fuck him all night."_

"_You better watch the tone of voice you use and you can cut out all the swearing. My tolerance of you will only last so long."_

"_What is it you want?"_

"_It seems that you haven't been keeping your promise not to interfere with Jasper's life."_

"_What? No_,_ I haven't done anything; I've kept up my end of the deal."_

"_Really now? Hmm... I seem to remember that our deal specifically stated that you would have absolutely no contact with a certain someone, and yet here is your number, again and again on several of his cell phone bills."_

"_What? Let me see those." _I snatched the bills out of her hands and look them over. Shit it was the number from the disposable cell phone I got, but there is no way she could have known it was mine, she has to be just guessing because the number is not recognized. "_Sorry but that's not my number, you have the wrong person."_

"_Really now, so you're telling me that on July 12__th__ at 1:32 am, you didn't go to the 'Gas-n-Go' market in Tuckers, North Dakota and purchase a cheap throw-away cell phone? Is that what you're telling me?"_

"_What, but how? How could you know that?"_

"_I told you before I have my ways, and not to try any thing foolish, but apparently you weren't listening , or are you are really just that stupid to go against me? I know all about the game you're playing. You broke the rules my deal, and you know what that means. Good-bye Char."_

She stood up, gathered her papers, and strolled out of the coffee shop, but just as the door was closing I heard her say 'good luck' and started chuckling to her self. _Shit!_ I just sat there, too shocked to move. He had assured me that everything would work; he swore up and down that nothing would go wrong, and yet here I am still sitting in a fucking coffee shop in Seattle after having my ass handed to me. I was brought out of my daze by loud blaring music. I looked up and saw Jasper pulling out of a parking spot in the yellow Porsche. Now I understood why she had damaged it, the dam thing was Alice's Porsche.

Fuck, this was so not good. Now what in the hell do I do? I left the coffee shop; I needed to calm my nerves. I found a bum a few blocks away and had him drained in minutes. I dumped him in a dumpster, leaned against the alleyway wall and I snuck to the ground. I was about to loose everything I've worked so hard for. Fuck, I pulled out my phone and dialed the number to the only person that might be able to fix this cluster fuck of a situation, and I hope to hell that he can or we're all fucked. I waited for him to pick.

"_What the fuck are you doing calling me when I'm home?"_

"_Carlisle we have a problem... Esme knows." _I heard him mumble shit and then the line went dead. I hope he can fix this.

**September 9****th**

**12:00 am Tuesday**

**Jasper's POV**

I was just about to pull into our drive-way when I was slammed in the face with wave after wave of fear. I hit the brakes and stumbled out of the car. I was on my hands and knees panting as I tried to fight the torrent of feelings slamming into my body. I tried using the hood of the car so I could get to my feet. Something was terrible wrong and I needed to get home, but the fear was so crippling I fell back to the ground, curling up in a ball.

I barely felt the hands that were turning me over as the waves of fear kept hitting me. I felt my face being turned up and heard the faint sound of my name being called. The voice became louder and louder and soon I recognized it as Esme's. She was pleading with me to open my eyes, I forced my self to comply with her wishes and after a few tries I was able to at least get them opened enough to see her looking down at me.

Her hands were placed on either side of my face and as I looked up into her eyes the crippling fear I was experiencing slowly started to fade away. My eyes opened further and more fear left my body. When I was finally able to open them all the way the fear stopped completely. I was used to seeing Esme's eyes golden, but as we continued to stair at each other I noticed that the gold seemed to ripple like the waves of the ocean. It was then that I realized that I felt no emotions coming from her and for that matter I felt nothing at all. I continued to look at Esme and asked her the question I have wanted to know for some time now._ "Esme what are you?"_

I went to turn my head away and get to my feet, but she held firm on to my face and told me not to look away at any cost. I remained laying on the ground with Esme hovering over me. She kept one hand on my cheek and never broke eye contact. I didn't see the phone in her hand until it was at her ear and as I heard the ringing she just kept smiling at me. I heard Carlisle answer the phone and at first I thought she was going to tell him I need help. She continued to stare in my eyes and told him she was on her way home and she would see him in about five minutes. I thought that was weird, we were only one minute away from the house. When she hung up the phone I started to ask her what was going on, but she stopped and said just wait. After three minutes she let go of my face and stood up offering me her hand. As I was getting up I felt the emotions of life return to me slowly. _Well that was some fucking freaky ass shit. _

"_Jasper I know you have some questions for me and I will answer every one of them, but now is not the time. We need to get home and please block this whole event from your mind. It is imperative that no one know what just happened here."_

She looked at me with pleading eyes and frankly there was now way to really explain this shit to anyone anyway. I nodded my head and she smiled, kissed my cheek and returned to her car. As she speed up the drive way all I could think about is that I live with some really crazy fucked up vampires.

I sat on the hood of the car and laid back looking up at the sky. As usual, it was a cloudy sky and it would rain soon. I kept thinking about what had just happened. Esme said she would explain every thing to me, but the question was, _when_? She asked me not to think about what happened and keeping it from Eddy Boy would be no problem, but why hasn't Imp seen what had happened? Did Esme have the ability to block her visions? I heard foot steps fast approaching and started to block my thoughts. As the steps got closer I recognized them as Imp's, and boy she was pissed. I remembered that her car was damaged. I jumped down from the hood of the car and reached inside to grab the keys and my bag of books. I headed up the drive way at a slow pace and when I had meet the Imp I tossed her the keys and then took off at vampire speed to the house. About half way there I heard a loud shriek and chuckled to my self. When I reached the house Carlisle and Eddy Boy were at the tree line in a heated discussion and both of them were radiating fear. It wasn't as bad as before, but it was there. I stopped and looked at them wondering what the fuck was going on. Carlisle looked at me and nodded his head. I returned the nod and headed up the stairs to my study.

I looked out my window to see Eddy Boy and Carlisle still standing at the tree line. I had seen the Imp drive up in her car and had expected her to come and start bitching about the damage. What I didn't except to see was her getting out of the car and heading over to the guys. They talked for a few seconds the Imp looked up at the window and all three of them disappeared in the woods. _Okay that was too fucking easy, something isn't right, but fuck it at least now I don't have to fix my window because I through the bitch out of it. _

Looking out the window at the Imp's car I realized that since I've joined the Cullen's I've never had my own vehicle. Just like my hair style, clothes, shoes, hell even my underwear, she had picked it all out. Every car she chose was always a fast, sporty girls' car, and thinking back I really never got to do any driving. Well, that was about to change. I popped open my laptop and started searching for cars. After an hour I realized I didn't want a car, I wanted a truck. A nice manly one, with lots of power and all the toys you could get for it. After searching another few hours I found what I wanted; a Dakota big horn lone star black extended cab 4x4. It was decked out with a corporate 8.25 rear axle, electric shift-on-the-fly part-time transfer case, 12-volt power outlet mounted in IP 4, with 10 speakers, 17-inch x 8.0-inch aluminum wheels and deep tint sunscreen glass. I paid the extra money to put in the rush order. They sent me the confirmation E-mail and said it would be delivered in two days. I couldn't wait to give my Bella Angle the honor of the first ride. _I wonder if she would freak out if I told her clothing was optional?_

My computer alerted me with the normal dinging sound letting me know I have mail. Esme must have made Emmett change all the computer's sound back, because it used to say 'Ha ass hole you got fucking mail' I thought it was funny as fuck, but Esme was not to happy about it. It was an E-Mail from Jenkins, I popped it open and he said he has been trying to reach me by phone, but it only goes to voice mail. He asked if I would please call him when it was convenient for me. _Shit, that right I turned off my fucking phone. _I scrolled through the 24 text messages from Imp asking to call her, telling me not to park there and so on and so on. I just ended up deleting them all. I started playing my voice mails and the second I herd the Bitches voice I just deleted it. The second to the last was Jenkins asking me to call as the documents I requested were done and ready to be picked up. The last message had me sitting stunned in my seat. I had to listen to it five times to make sure I want dreaming. I was from Bella.

"_Hello Jasper... This is Bella… Um… I know I've never called you before… Well… We never finished our talk so… Um… I was wondering if we could, but only if you want to that is... So… Um… ya call me, if you want that is. So… Um… ya bye."_

I listened to the message again and was ready to call her when I noticed the time. _Fuck_. It was only 4:28 am. She was probably sleeping now. I thought of waking her up, but she was human and they need there sleep. I didn't know where Eddy Boy was and I knew he wouldn't let me talk to her if he was around, so I figured I would wait until school and text her during her Spanish class. It was the only one that Imp and Eddy didn't share with her. I spent the rest of the night replaying her message over and over again. I couldn't wait until school started.

**September 9****th**

**4:28 am Tuesday**

**Bella's POV**

I rolled over and looked at the time on my phone again. _Arg_ what the hell is wrong with me? It's 4:28 am. He's not going to call me now. He probably thinks I'm sleeping. I just don't know what the hell is going on with me? Ever since that damn dream it's been like my world shifted a degree. Edward is everything to me, but since that dream I feel this pull towards Jasper. The pull has always been there since we first meet, and for some strange reason it intensified when we were on the run from James, but now it's all most like he's calling out to me.

I have to find out what's going on and since Edward and Alice are keeping me from the house, I can't ask Esme if she know any thing. And that's another thing that weird; Alice and Edward have been acting really strange lately. They skipped lunch to go hunting and Emmett told me that he had strict instructions to make sure that I sat with Mike and the gang. I asked him why I just couldn't sit with them, but he said Edward wanted me to sit with the gang and he was supposed to make sure I did. Emmett could tell I was getting mad, but before I started in on him he said he was just the massager, but that he probably wasn't supposed to tell me all that. He then gave me the puppy dog eyes and said he and Rose need to get some thing from the car so if I could just sit with the gang then he wouldn't get his head bit off by Edward. That got me laughing and I told him I'd behave, which I did until I saw Jasper sitting alone. It took me a few minutes to get up my courage, but I made my way to him and started talking. Well, talking really isn't the right word it was more like rambling with frequent stuttering. I was so close to asking about the dream, but then the stupid bell rang and I flew out of there like the chicken I am. Which is why I'm sitting in bed at 4:58 wide awake going back and forth as to whether I should shut off my phone so he can't call or keep it on and make up a lie about why I called?

I'm just so confused and then to add to it Alice called Edward and says Jasper isn't home and would he go hunting with her. I wanted to ask what was going on because they had just hunted, but this is the first time he's left me alone without a baby-sitter. Knowing that when Alice hunts she focuses on the hunt and not her visions, I waited an hour, and then called Jasper. I was partly relieved that his voice mail came on because I was so nervous to talk to him. This whole situation is just messed up. I mean who looses there virginity in a dream? I started thinking back to the day after the dream and I still can't believe I did that.

*****Flash Back*****

**September 7****th**

**12:00 am Sunday**

**Bella's POV  
**

I shot straight up in bed. I was back in my bedroom. I was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, wetness was seeping through my panties and I felt an ache between my legs. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was now 12:00 am. Realizing I needed to clean up I switched on my bed side lamp. As I was about to climb out of bed I froze, there lying on my lap was a purple colored freesia.

"_What the fuck just happened?"_

I headed into the bathroom intending to just wash my face and change my cloths, but when I used the toilet I saw there was blood in my panties. I thought maybe it was my time of the month, but that wasn't due for two weeks. I finished peeing and took off my clothes, I had all ready started the shower and as I was waiting for the water to warm up I looked my self over in the mirror. I was shocked to see that there was white stuff dripping down my legs. I had seen the videos of sperm in my sex education class back in 9th grade, but how did it get on me when I was alone?

I got in the shower and started cleaning up about half way through I realized that I had had sex. I fell to my knees thinking that some on must have come into my room. Could they have come in and not made a sound? Wouldn't I remember if I had been drugged? I searched my body for a needle mark and found none. There had been no bruising on my face to indicate that a rag with drugs on it was used me. Why I don't remember anything? I started thinking that I very well may have been sexual assaulted. I couldn't even think of the other word, but how would this have happened to me with out me knowing. Why didn't my dad hear any thing? Wouldn't Alice have seen if this was going to happen, and where was Edward? I finish my shower and went back to my room. I checked the window and it was still closed, plus no human could get in this way. I threw on some sweats and a t-shirt and headed down stairs. I checked all the windows and doors, but every thing was locked up tight.

I sat in my dad's recliner and pulled my knees to my chest. None of this made sense; I kept repeating the dream over and over in my head. Could Jasper and I really connect in our dreams and our body's reacted to that. Then there is Esme, did she have a part in all this. Could she have a power that Edward never told me about and if she did why would she use it on me and Jasper? I live in a crazy world where vampires live and some have special powers, so is it really so weird to maybe be dragged into a dream, but how do you explain the body fluids left on me? _God, I can't even say there names. _Edward said he could never get sick, but what if he could carry germs on his body. Could I have picked up an STD from germs on Edward or maybe Alice? She does have gym with Lauren and Jessica. Oh my god, I must have and STD.

Even in my panicked state I made to my room without falling or stepping on the loose board in the floor. It always wakes up Charlie. I think he did it on purpose to make sure I don't sneak out or sneak Edward in because the floor wasn't like that when I first got here. I know that Charlie meant well, but buying a computer for $25.00 bucks should have rang some kind of bell saying this thing is old and sucks. I hate people spending money on me, but maybe I should drop a few hints that a new laptop wouldn't be so bad. I turned on my decrepit computer and waited for the slow ass thing to load up.

As I sat waiting for my computer to load I tried to remember the section about STD's from my sex-Ed class. When my computer finally booted up I Goggled STD symptoms, the amount of hits was unreal and as I started clicking on links I became sick to my stomach. I just wanted information, not pictures. I clicked another site and it took me to a woman's clinic in Seattle. I read the information and found that there was a free walk-in clinic that didn't ask any questions so women could get the help they needed without anyone finding out. I sat for awhile thinking about what I should do. I needed a doctor and I knew that the hospital here was out of the question and any place else would want insurance. That would be just perfect if Charlie got the medical bill for STD tests. Edward would be shot on site; I made up my mind I needed to get to this clinic, now I just had to figure out how.

First off it was Sunday, but the clinic was open seven days a week. It also said that it was open from 8:00 am to 6:00 pm today. It was in Seattle and I knew my truck was not up for that far of a trip. Port Angeles has a train during the week to take people to work in Seattle, but I didn't know if it ran on Sunday, I googled the train station and looked at the times. Thankfully it did run on Sunday but only every three hours. The first train left at 8:30 am and would arrive at 9:45am. Perfect if I left home at seven then I would make it in time to catch the first train. The website had a place to buy tickets online, but I didn't want to leave a paper trail so I would pay cash when I got there. I checked the address of the clinic and realized it was twenty-three blocks from the train station. I could walk it, but I wanted to get there as fast as I could, so I looked up the Seattle bus company. The train station had a bus hub station right in front of it. Thankfully, the bus web site had a trip planer and all I had to do was put in the address and it showed me what buses to take and the times. I'd have to wait fifteen minutes after the train arrived, but there was a direct bus that stopped one block away from the clinic. I looked at the return times and found the buss was every hour and the train was every three hours. The last train left at 10:00 pm, but since the clinic closed before that I would have time to get an earlier train. With my trip information all set the only thing left to do was figure out what to do about Edward.

I heard Charlie shuffling around and realized it was already five-thirty. He only took fifteen minutes to get ready and then he was off to go fishing with Billy. Still wondering what to do about Edward I decided I needed to re-shower and shave every thing, it was embarrassing enough that I was going to get checked for STD's, but I didn't want to have unruly hair down there when the doctor did their check Still wondering how I was going to pull this off I received a text message form Edward saying that he and Carlisle were extending theirhunting trip and he wouldn't be back until that night. I threw a punch in the air and did a little happy dance. I sucked at lying and now I didn't have to. When he got home I could tell him I went to Seattle for a book I wanted and would gladly take the lecture I was sure to get about my safety. I went back to my computer and found a book store two blocks from the train station and would stop there before I left. With every thing in place now all I had to do was pray that Alice was to distracted to see me, but since I had made up my mind all ready and she hadn't called I hoped I was in the clear.

Looking at the clock it was only six thirty and there was now way I was eating anything, I decided to just leave now. I parked my truck at the shopping mall and walked the four blocks to the station; I figured that any one would think I was shopping and that they just missed me. I know I was being paranoid, but let's face it, small towns are famous for rumors and this one would be a biggie. The ticket counter at the station was closed, but right next to it was an automatic ticket booth. It took me fifteen minutes to figure it out, but I finally had my ticket. I bought a bottle of water from the vending machine and next to it was a free booklet for local apartments. I figured I needed some thing to read on the train and to try and distract my self from what I was going to Seattle to do.

The train and bus ride were uneventful. The apartment booklet I picked up had floor plan pictures and I kept my mind on pretending how I would decorate each one. I walked the block to the clinic and just stood across the street wringing my hands. I was scared shit-less, but some where deep inside myself I found the courage to cross the street and head inside. I headed up to the receptionist, but noticed that there were only two other women in the waiting room. The receptionist had a nice smile and asked if this was my first time coming here. I told her yes and she told me to come around the desk and take a seat next to a desk off to the side. I sat wringing my hands and when an elderly lady approached me she asked first time? I told her yes and she said that we should head to a private room to talk. I was thankful for that; I really didn't want to air my dirty laundry in front of everyone.

She took me to a room that had a couch and chairs with lamps instead of overhead lights. She offered me a drink, but I just wanted to get this over with. She told me that while I didn't need to give out my personal information that it was critical to be 100% honest about my health history. I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I answered all the health questions and when she got to the reason I was here it felt as if my checks would light on fire. After I told her that I thought I had an STD she then went on to ask me about my sexual history. I stammered through it and explained it was my first time. When I was done we went into a different room that was the standard medical examinations room. I changed and then she started the exam. I kept my eyes closed and kept picturing the apartment I saw in the booklet. She was fast and didn't try to make small talk. She did say that I had in fact broken my hymen and that it was healing as expected. She also said the bruising on my hips and thighs was not serious. When she was done she said I could get dressed and that she would be back in twenty minutes with the preliminary results of the tests.

I passed the little room and I swear it was the longest twenty minutes of my life, when she came back she told me that my test were clear and that I would need to call back in ten days for the final results, she handed me a pill box for the morning after pill. I wanted to refuse, but how do you explain that you had sex with a vampire in a dream? She handed me a card and told me she put her number on the back and if I ever needed to talk about what happened I could call her at any time. I just nodded my head and she said I was free to go. I knew she thought I had been assaulted, but I let it go as I just wanted to get out of there.

All the way home I just kept thinking about this whole mess. I know my life is strange, but really what was I thinking? Do I really believe I got an STD from Alice because she shares a gym class with the two biggest sluts in the school? No I don't, but then the question still remains, how did my hymen get broken? That's when it hit me, I had masturbated and broken it my self. I slapped my forehead and felt the rise of my blush hit my cheeks. What an idiot I am, I had such an intense dream that I broke my hymen and left bruises on my thighs. Man, I felt like the stupidest person alive.

*****End Flash Back*****

Looking back on that day I realized how silly I really had been, I knew there was something to the dream, and I did need to talk to Jasper, but going to a woman's clinic to get tested for an STD picked up of your female best friend was just stupid. Shaking my head again I looked at the time. It was 5:45am and I wasn't going to be getting any more sleep so I figured I might as well start my day and fix Charlie a nice breakfast. I still wanted to talk to Jasper about the dream. Maybe I'll text him in Spanish class when Edward and Alice aren't around. With that in mind I went to start my day with a shower.

**Please review or you can also PM me if you have a private question.**

**Voting is still open so cast your vote for your favorite Day at the -With Emmett.**

**2 Story Recommendations.**

_**Verseseven **__**A Second Chance**_

_**What if Laurent changed Bella in the meadow? Bella would get a second chance to be what she was always meant to be - a vampire. Would she also get a second chance at love? New Moon AU J/B**_

_**Babe Malf S**__**omething Different**_

_**Bella falls in love with 2 vampires. They are both possessive & will fight for & over her but that's not the only conflict she endures in this new world she has stumbled upon."We never understand how little we need in this world until we know the loss of it" AU J/B**_

**Could use a little Beta-ing, but all in all a decent story**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: For complete A/N please refer to chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**September 9****th**

**4:28 am Tuesday**

**Esme's POV**

I looked at the clock again, 4:28 am. What a fucked up day this has been. I knew the moment I saw Jasper on the ground paralyzed by the fear rolling off of Carlisle, Edward, and Alice that Char had given Carlisle a call. That and when I pulled up to the house the looks they gave me spoke volumes. They knew they were busted and are scared as hell.

I had headed to the basement the minute I was home. After the fucked up situation with Jasper and that bitch Char, I needed some time to think what to do next. I had created my own design studio down here. I could have put it upstairs in one of the empty rooms, but being down here adds an extra sound buffer and keeps Edward out of my head, unless he is purposely trying to read me. He may be my first son, but that mind reading shit pisses me off some times. It's hard to block him when my power is in use. I'd love to blame Carlisle for this mess, but my power is what brings me to this cluster fuck state of affairs, but this is the way it is meant to be.

I never wanted to be a vampire, but there was a job that needed to be done and being a vampire was required to complete the job. I shouldn't really complain as when my job is finished, I'll get to be with my true soul mate in the end. It's just that I knew when we moved to Forks that it would be difficult, but this shit is just plain fucked up.

I chuckled to myself as I thought about Emmett. He would have a field day if he knew how much I swear in my head. I can picture him writing up a schedule for what swear words to use and when. Rose would most likely just give one of her smirks and be happy that I was getting a back bone. Alice would figure out how to turn it around so it was all about her. My beloved son Edward would defiantly sit me down and spend hours explaining to me that a lady would never use that type of langue. I just don't understand that boy. With every thing that he gets up to behind closed doors I would think he would not be so fucking uptight.

God what am I going to do about Jasper? I promised that I would tell him who I truly was and what my mom-a-son power is, but it's just too soon for him to know. Shit! This is all just so fucking messed up. If that daughter of mine would have kept her noise out of things it would have all gone as planed. She is just so damn selfish. I know she had the visions of Bella and Jasper finding them self's and finally becoming whole and happy, but she just won't let Jasper go. I just don't get why she wants to keep him. She doesn't even love him and she can't even stand to see him with his shirt off. There relationship fell apart years ago, but she just won't let him go and I just don't know fucking why.

Fuck! Some how something is blocking my power and is letting key details get hidden from me. I've been searching for months trying to find out how this happened and I keep coming up empty. Were running out of time and if I don't get this all straightened out, no I can't think like that. I will fix this mess and make it right.

I looked at the clock again and realized that only 1 minute had passed. That's one of the things I love and hate about being a vampire, super speed thinking. I did help tonight when I thought of the way to keep Alice and Edward gone long enough for Bella and Jasper to talk. Using Char worked perfectly, she did exactly what I needed. I want to tell Bella and Jasper the dream really did happen, but they have to figure it out them self's. If all goes as planed there talk to day will start to straighten thing out.

Holy fuck, that's some strong waves of lust coming from Jasper. He must be thinking about Bella again. I turned my stereo up blasting some ZZ Top. The family always knew if I was playing my ZZ music up loud that I wasn't paying attention to anything but my designing. I've hated fooling the family for so long, because I do love them, but the job must come first. When the three sisters give you a job, you follow it. I decided to give Jasper some privacy and left the house to go hunting.

**September 9****th**

**4:28 am Tuesday**

**Jasper's POV**

As I continued to think about Bell's phone call, I started to imagine her biting her lip as she left the message. I thought about the dream and how she looked when she was beneath me doing the same thing. I was becoming harder and harder the more I thought about the dream. I pictured how she looked when I had undressed her and how her skin was so warm and hot to my touch. I had started to rub my self through my pants, but I need more.

I reached down and released myself from the tight restraints of my pants; my cock was already hard and dripping, I ran my hand up and down my hard shaft using the cum to help my hand glide. I closed my eyes, letting my mind take me back to when I first sunk into Bella's wet core. I craved the heat of her tight little pussy, how every time I had thrust into her it felt like fire spreading through my body. I remembered how her breasts would bounce with ever thrust and how she would bit her lower lip them release it so she could moan my name. I pictured when she finally came and how her walls clamped onto me, pulsing tighter and tighter milking me pulling me deeper. That was my undoing and with one more thrust into my hand I through my head back and called out her name, coating my shirt with cum.

When I came down from my high, I felt around the house and realized I was alone. I said fuck it and with my soft member still hanging out of my pants I zipped up to the shower. Once I was naked and inside I figured one more jacking off session would be in order. After two more I finally got out of the shower, to dry off and put on some clean clothes. _I wonder if circus clowns like to jerk off in there clown costumes? _

I headed down to the living room where I had felt Emmett and Rose. When I entered Emmett was giving off a lot of mischief and I figured he heard my round of shower self loving. Over the years I have learned the best way to get Emmett off his train of thought was to give him something even more outlandish to think about. With that in mind I asked him if he thought circus clowns liked to have sex in there clown costumes. Rose just smirked at me knowing what I was doing. Emmett on the other hand stopped what he was about to say and started thinking about it. I held in the laugh that was trying to escape and waited for his answer.

About five minutes had passed and Emmett was as still as a statue. I love when he gets into his thinking zone, its just fun to watch. Rose kept sending my waves of humor and it took a lot of strength not to bust out laughing. Emmett jumped up and turned to face us. I just new what ever he had to say was going to be good.

_ "__Clowns__ have always been an integral part of the __circus__, offering a source of amusement for patrons and providing relief from the array of animal acts and __performances__ by acrobats and novelty artistes. Clowning was developed from a broad tradition of historical performances, and it is difficult to point out a singular tradition or even a few different ones as being the primary precursors to clowns. However there are a few past prominent forms of entertainment contemporarily linked to clowning as its possible antecedents._

_Examples of historical, "clown-like" comedic performers have been the __pantomimus__ in ancient Greece, the __Lazzi__ of __Commedia dell'Arte__, __buffoons'__, court __jesters__, as well as the French __mime__ tradition. On top of this there are many non-European clowning traditions (including clown-like figures in Japanese __Kabuki__ theatre), North American native shaman traditions to consider which may or may not have influenced what we now think of as a clown in the western world._

I was sending Rose large doses of calm just to keep her from falling of her chair. Emmett was standing on the bottom stair of the living room and was talking like he was lecturing a collage class on the history of clowns. During his section on the history of the first woman clown, Esme handed us our school bags and had to guide Emmett out the door. Emmett was so focused on his lecture that I had to drive the Jeep to school. When we finally got there he was at the history of the first singing clown. I left rose sitting in the Jeep and felt a wave of irritation hitting my back. I was chuckling to my self when I heard the sweetest voice in the world call my name.

I turned around and just as I opened my mouth to say hello the fucking bell rang. _Fuck me running. _I looked up at the bell and made a vow to rip every fucking one of those fuckers out. When it finally shut the fuck up I turned my eyes back to Bella only to see Edbitch coming around the corner. He grabs her hand and called her that stupid 'Love' name telling her they better hurry to class. I returned my gaze back to the bell and wondered if Emmett would be up for some vandalism tonight. I felt a wave of confusion and turned to see Edbitch giving me a funny look. I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at the fucking bell. I'll have to fucking wait and text her during her Spanish class, _stupid fucking bell. _

Two hours, all I have to do is wait two hours and then I'll text Bella and have her meet me out back at the tables by the gym doors. Ok I can do that. Ever since the dream I've been extra carful to block my main thoughts, last thing I need is for Eddy boy to hear what I'm thinking. _Holy fucking shit on a griddle served with an ala-cart side. I fucking for got about the IMP's power. _Shit! I can't believe I've been letting that slide. Wait a minute she hasn't said dick and neither had Eddy boy. Something not right in the land of OZ.

"_CULLEN" _I turned around to see our principle Mr. Bad Comb Over walking to me. _"My office now young man." _

_What the fuck did I do?_

It was then that I noticed that the halls were empty and I had the fucking school bell from the wall in my hand. _Fuck me running during a marathon for erectile dysfunction, me thinks I'm in trouble Toto. _

I followed Mr. Comb Over into the office and sat in the chair he pointed too. The receptionist Mrs. Bad Red Hair Dye looked shocked to see a Cullen in the office. I can't blame her we never get in trouble. I still don't remember taking the thing off the wall, but it really was pissing me off. The principle popped his head out the door and said my father was on his way to discuss the vandalism to the school. I don't know how long it had been as I was think of the conversation I would have with Bella; when the principle popped his head back out and said strumming my fingers on the bell was not helping my case. I gave my best puppy dog smile and he went back in his office.

The bell rang for the end of first period. I was feeling the shook of every student that saw me sitting in the 'You're in trouble chairs' the whispering started and I knew that in minutes the whole school would know that a Cullen was in trouble. I looked up when I felt an extra wave of _WTF_ to see Bella standing at the window to the office. I lifted up the bell and used it to wave at her. She busted up laughing and whispered 'no fucking way'. She had tears in her eyes when Emmett and Rose were passing by and when he stopped to ask he what was wrong she just pointed. I waved the bell again and waved. All three of them busted out laughing. The bell rang singling second period was about to stare and with a shake of her head and a wave she went on her way. Emmet whispered that 'we'll talk later' and Rose just shook her head and smiled.

It was fifteen minutes into the second period when Carlisle and Esme walked into the office. I used the bell again to wave at them and through in my best smile to boot. Esme started snickering and Carlisle raised his eye brow and gave me the _WTF_ look.

The receptionist greeted them and said she would tell Mr. Comb Over that they were there. Esme was using her hand to hide her snickering and Carlisle was just shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. When Esme's snickering turned in to a snort Carlisle turned to her and gave his 'this is so not the time' look. That of course made her snicker all the much more. He whispered "_good lord give me strength_" and then turned as the principle opened his door and greeted him. He motioned them in to the office and then becoming me with is finger to follow.

Once we were all seated I used the bell to wave at the principle. Carlisle snatched the bell out of my hands and whispered that now was so not the time and to rein in the humor projecting. The principle then asked me why I felt it was necessary to destroy school property. I told him that I was running late for school and when I saw the bell on the ground I picked it up and was looking to see how it could have just fallen off the wall. I projected trust to him and told him I would never be so disrespectable as to vandalize the property of others and that this was a misunderstanding. He asked me why I didn't just tell him this from the begging. I told him in my best shaky voice, that he looked mad and that I was scared as I've never been in trouble before and didn't know what to do so I just stayed quite. I was blasting sincerity at him and filled my eyes with venom to make it look like I wanted to cry.

Esme being one of the best actors among us stood up and cradled me to her. She then went on to explain how Mr. Comb Over was a wonderful man, a pillar of our community and how I should never be afraid of him. She told me that he was a fair man and would know that there was no way for me to remove the bell with out some tools let alone the fact that I would need a ladder. She explained how he was always there for the kids and how he would always have his door open to me. Whether it was to report damage of the school or if I need help with any bullies teasing me about being adopted. By the time she was done the amount of guilt and shame coming of the principle had me wondering if he was going to fall to hi knees asking for my forgiveness.

Mr. Comb over, _What the fuck is his name any way? _Cleared his throat and apologized to me. he told me how sorry he was for over reacting and that he should have know that I was never do any thing like vandalize the school. He went on to reaffirm that he was always there for me to talk to and that he was sorry that he scared me. Feeling uncomfortable he then asked about the bulling of me. Esme explained that the kids have been bullied in the past for being adopted and that's why we are so shy and stick to our selves. I felt his understanding and knew that every teacher in the school would know that the poor Cullen kids have been bullied in the past and that would explain why we are so reclusive. _I need to remember to steal an Emmy from someone. Esme so deserves one. _Carlisle wanting the meeting to end stood up and thanked Mr. Comb over for his offer to be there for his children and would pass on that his door is always open to them. He shook Carlisle's hand and them came around the desk and placed his hand on my shoulder telling me to come to him with any issue, even if it's just to talk. We said our good bys and headed out of the office. As soon as we cleared the windows Esme and I were giggling like little kids. Carlisle just mumbled unbelievable and said he need to get back to the hospital. Esme gave me a hug and just before she left she said _"Oh yes, I think you will be needing this and Edward left school to find Alice. Good luck."_ As I stood there dumbfounded not only by her words, but by what she had left in my hand. She kissed my cheek and followed Carlisle out the doors. I had left my cell phone at home.

The bell signaling the end of second period had not rung yet. Thinking fast I realized that with Eddy boy gone looking for Imp that I was free to text Bella any time. I don't know what the bitch duo were up to, but it was keeping them distracted enough that Imp must not be getting visions about me. I walked passed my locker and headed to the table behind the gym. I sent Bella a text asking her to please skip third period and meet me out back. Thirty seconds later and she had replied saying only 'Yes'. I was so excited that I was bouncing as I walked out the back gym door. It didn't hit me until I was sitting down that this was '_The Talk'_. I started pacing back and forth; I was now novice as hell. I've spent so much time trying to figure out to get to Bella that I never thought about what I would actually say to her. I looked at my watch to see that I had ten minutes to figure out what the hell I was going to say to her.

**September 9****th**

**5:45 am Tuesday**

**Bella's POV**

When I was dressed and ready to go, I headed down to the kitchen to fix a nice breakfast. I started his coffee then took the ingredients out for bacon, eggs and toast. I had just put the bacon on when I remembered how Charlie used to cook this for me on our camping trips. _Well technically it was a tent in the back yard. Still out side, but close enough that if I need medical attention I was ten minutes from the hospital. _

He would fry up the bacon then butter both sides of the bread, cut out the middle and put it in the pan. He would them put the egg in the middle of the bread and cook it on sides, frying the egg and toasting the bread at the same time. He called them his famous 'One eyed egg surprise'. With that memory in place I switched gears and made one eyed egg surprise, I even put the bacon in the form of a smiley face like he used to.

I was just finishing up his plate when he came in the kitchen giving me his usual 'smells great Bells' when I put the plate in front of him. He looked down and just froze up. I was about to ask if every thing was all right when he unfroze and took a bite. Then I heard something I haven't heard in a long time. Charlie was giggling. He looked up and had the biggest smile on his face. I guess I was looking at him like he was crazy when he started laughing and then went on to explain that he hasn't had one of his 'one eyed egg surprise's' since our last camping trip. It was so odd to see Charlie just smiling and talking away wail he ate. Our usual routine was he says 'Smells great Bells' then I say 'Thanks' then we eat in silence till he's done and says 'That was great thanks'. But hear he sits talking and smiling like a little kid. Asking me if I remember this or that about our back yard camping trips and how we always ended up in the emergency room for this or that.

We had long since finished our breakfast, but we were still laughing and chatting away about or summer adventures. He noticed the time and said that we better get going our wed both be late. He then did something that shocked me even more; he pulled me into a hug, kissed my cheek and told me he loved me. I had tears in my eyes as I hugged him back and said "Love you too, Daddy". He gave me one more squeezed and then gathered his thing and headed out the door. I watched as he all but skipped to the cruiser whistling as he went and left for work.

It was during the story about the time I blew out my 9th birthday candles and so how caught the curtains on fire that I figured it out. Alice has a big birthday party planned for me. I'm not stupid and should have seen the clues. Edward has not had me to the house all month and with both of their odd behavior lately it can only mean she is planning something and my birthday is the only big thing coming up. However as soon as my birthday what ever is over I'm going to surprise Charlie with a back yard camping trip. It's been years since I've seen him this happy and I vow that I will see that smile and twinkle in hi eye again. I gathered my school things and with a whistle on my lips I headed off to school.

After getting to the school parking lot I looked around for Edward and Alice. I didn't spot them any wear, but I did see Jasper. I hopped out of my truck and headed his way. Afraid I'd miss him I called his name knowing he would hear me. Just as he was about to speak the fucking bell rang. The look he gave it was comical. I was hoping that the school didn't mysteriously lose all their bells tonight. When the damn thing finally stopped ringing I felt the cold hand of Edward and his voice calling me love and pulling me off to class. I was disappointed that he had shown up for school, but at least I have 3rd hour Spanish to my self.

When first hour was finished Edward and I were headed to my locker to get a book I needed. Emmett and Rose were walking around the corner when Edward just stopped and started giving Emmett a strange look. He told me to go ahead and get my book and he'd meet me at class. I know he's been acting weird, but he's never, not walked me to class. My locked was on the other side of the office and as I was walking by I noticed Jasper sitting in the 'You're in trouble chairs'. I was shocked. There was no fucking way Jasper did something wrong. He would not take the chance of exposing him self. It was then that I noticed he was waving at me with the fucking bell in his hand. I lost it and was busting up. I whispered "_No fucking way_?" I had tears in my eyes when I heard Emmett and Rose laughing with me. The warning bell rang and I headed to my class, book forgotten, laughing the whole way.

I had made it to class and just as the bell went off so did my phone letting me know I had a text message. Since Edward was not in his seat I knew it was from him. He said he needed to help Alice and that he would see me at my house after school. I smile to my self as this was perfect. I wanted to talk to Jasper, but was unsure how I would ditch Edward long enough to do so and not to raise suspicion as to why I was ditching him. This just made it perfect. I was going to ask Jasper to help me ditch Edward, but not I would just ask him if we could talk during lunch. I thought the table behind the gym would be perfect to meet at.

There was only 12 minutes left of class when I felt my phone buzzing I looked to see that Jasper had sent me a text asking me to skip third period and meet him out back. I responded yes right away. Then it hit me, I only had eleven and a half minutes to figure out what the fuck I was going to say to him. The bell finally rang and as I headed out to meet Jasper I hoped that after talking to him he wouldn't recommend to Carlisle that I needed a physic evaluation.

**September 9****th**

**9:55 am Tuesday**

**Bella's & Jasper's**

**Talk**

Jasper continued to pace back and forth waiting for Bella to arrive. He was not sure what he would say to her, but he knew he had to find out if the dream was real. As soon as he heard the unmistakable sound of her foot steps he stopped pacing and held his breath. _This is it._ He thought as the door to the gym started to open just enough to allow Bella to slip out.

Bella walked swiftly through the gym. She was praying that she would not stumble and fall, but speeded up any way. She had to beat the class that was starting in only a few minutes. Right now everyone was in the locker rooms changing, but that could change any second. When she reached the door she used her jeans to wipe the sweat off her hands. She pushed the bar on the door and opened it enough so she could slip out. _This is it_ she thought as she stepped out allowing the cool Forks air to slowly swirl around her.

Jasper finally seeing Bella let out the breath he was holding. When he inhaled again he caught the scent of Bella in the air that swirled around her. He took in another deep breath and instead of telling her he was glad to see her he squeaked out a simple "Hi" _oh fuck did I just squeak? Real smooth idiot. _He ran his fingers through his hair and gave her a sheepish smile.

As the door closed behind her Bella stood wringing her hands nervously. She wanted to tell Jasper that she was happy he wanted to meat her and talk, but what came out of her mouth was a simple "Hi to you too" _oh my lord could I be any more lame._ Needing a distraction she started to adjust her back pack that was hanging on her shoulder.

Jasper feeling how nervous she was wanted to send her a wave of calm, but not even he could make himself calm. When Bella started fidgeting with her back pack he decided to use it as an ice breaker. "Can I help you with your back pack, it looks heavy?" as soon as he said it he felt Bella's mood changing from nervous to irritated. He then remembered that Edward always treats her as if she was too weak to do anything. Afraid she would leave he started to try and apologize. "Not that you couldn't hold it your self or any thing. I'm sure you can. I mean, you do it every day. I just I mean if you want I can hold it for you." _Fuck I just verbally vomited on her. _He ran his fingers through his hair again and gave a sheepish smile accompanied with a little nervous chuckle.

Bella started to get irritated when Jasper asked if her bag was to heave. She thought about how Edward and Alice were always treating her like some little child that needed help reaching the cookie jar. She was about to turn and leave as she was not putting up with another condescending vampire. Then as Jasper started to ramble on, stumbling over his words Bella finally looked up and the sheepish grin on his face made her realize he was just as nervous as she was. _Okay he just tripped over his tongue, so hopefully nothing I say will be that bad right? _Squaring her shoulders and straightens her beck she looked in his eyes once again and said "You have pretty eye brows" _Oh my lord what the fuck was that? Did I really just tell him his eye brows were pretty? Who the fuck says shit like that. Oh lord he's still looking at me, but now he looks confused. Fuck what do I do now? _Continuing her mental freak out Bell also started to hyperventilate.

At first Jasper was confused at what she had said, but when her emotions turned to panic and she started to hyperventilate he grabbed her shoulders and lead her to the bench. He had to push her down and then bend her over wail he continued to tell her to breath. He was trying to push as much calm as he could, but it didn't seem to be affecting her at all. He began to panic himself; worried that she might pass out and was debating on whether he should bring her to Carlisle or lay her down. He remembered how Edward bragged that he could 'Dazzle' Bella by looking in her eyes and blowing on her face he decided to give it a try. He gently took her face and brought it close to his. He slowly blew his breath over her face. It took four times before Bella final focused on his eyes and as he continued to breathe on her she slowly started to calm down. When she was just about calm when three things happened all at once, the bell signaling the end of class rang, Bella let out an ear splitting shriek and Mike Newton jumped on Jaspers back.

**To Be Continued in the next chapter if you haven't killed me for ending it here.  
**

**Please thank ImaTwitard for the lemon. She fixed it up great.**

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. As I stated in chapter one health issues get in the way some times.**

**Please review or you can also PM me if you have a private question.**

**Voting is still open so cast your vote for your favorite Day at the -With Emmett.**


	17. Chapter 17 Why we love to hate Mike

**A/N: For complete A/N please refer to chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Due to real life my beta has had to take a break. This chapter is unbeta, but I am looking for a new one.**

**We left off with.**

_Three things happened all at once, the bell signaling the end of class rang, Bella let out an ear splitting shriek and Mike Newton jumped on Jaspers back._

**Chapter 14**

**September 9****th**

**11:05 am Tuesday**

**Mike Newton's POV**

How the hell do I get my self in these messes? Fuck it wasn't even my fault that I ran the stupid stop sign. If Jessica wouldn't have invited that slut Laruen to come with us on Saturday I wouldn't have missed the stop sign. I mean fuck, were in the car, in the dark, why the fuck did she have to put on more lip stick and have to use the rearview mirror when I was driving? She was in the back seat for fuck sake. If she just would have waited until we got to the dinner then I wouldn't have missed the sign and Chief Swan wouldn't have pulled me over. $250.00 bucks for running a stop sign, that's just fucking stupid and Lauren won't even help me pay for it. It was her fault she should pay the whole dam thing. She doesn't even care that my parents took away the car until I have the ticket paid off. So now hear I sit waiting for the bell to ring so I can jump on Jasper Hail's back. This is so not going to be good. How the hell do I get my self in these messes?

I looked down at my watch to see the stop watch counting down to zero. As soon as it hits zero all I need to do is run as fat as I can and jump on Jaspers back yelling 'Gotcha'. Just twenty more seconds to go. I was only about one hundred feet away from them, hiding behind the big garbage dumpsters. I had taken the long way around the building and slid across the wall easing my self between the wall and the dumpsters. I had been trying to listen in on what hey were saying, but I didn't want to peak my head out and take the chance of getting caught. My gut was hoping to hell he doesn't kill me for this, but my heart was hoping this will impress Bella. Maybe I can ask her to come with me to the concert on Friday? I looked at my watch again and taking a deep breath I readied my self. 5…4…3…2…1…RUN.

I had a clear path straight to Jasper and with his back turned to me; he wouldn't even see me coming. I ran as fast as I could and just before I jumped Bella and I locked eyes. Then three things happened at once. The bell gang, Bella screamed and I jumped on Jasper's back. I never even got to say 'Gotcha' before I felt like I was flying the one hundred feet back towards the dumpsters. As I felt the wind exit my lungs I heard the sound of some thing hitting a metal object and the sound of someone breaking a big stick. I wasn't quite sure what was going on. I thought I had jumped on Jaspers back, but it felt like I was lying on cold wet cement. I tied to open my eyes, but all I kept seeing was black spots and blinding white stars. I thought some one was calling my name but it all sounded so muffled. I figured I better sit up and figure out what was going on. It was when I tried to move that I felt pain like never before. It shot up my arm and around my neck. I felt it swirling around my chest and stabbing at my head. I think I let out a cry when the blackness had started to take me under, but just before it fully took me I thought, 'How the hell do I get my self in these messes?'

**September 9****th**

**11:06 am Tuesday**

**Jasper's POV**

_What the fuck was just happened?_ Bella and I just stood there looking at each other and I'm pretty sure she was thinking the same thing as me. Movement to my right brought me back to the situation we were in and when I broke eye contact with Bella to look at Mike she followed my gaze. We looked back at each other again and then rushed to Mike's side.

Bella kneeled down next to him and started to call his name; I however stayed back a few feet and took a small sniff of the air. When I smelled no blood I moved closer and started to assess the situation. I looked like he had a broken arm, there was a dent the size of his head in the dumpster so probably a concussion too and his breathing seemed labored so probably a few crack or broken ribs too. Mike let out a small cry then passed out. _Shit this is fucked up. What the hell was he thinking? _I must have said it out loud because Bella looked up at me and said _"Well how the fuck should I know?"_ I ran my fingers through my hair. I hade to think of a game plan, but I was coming up blank.

I surveyed the area again and figured the first thing was to get rid of the Mike sized dent in the dumpster. It smell horrible but I stuck my hand in a pushed the dent out. When I removed my hand there was some kind of slimy crap stuck to it. I tried to shack it off, but it just stayed on my hand. I looked around for some thing to wipe it on and figured since this is his fault he should help me out. I bent down and lifter Mikes shit up. Bella was watching me and when she saw that I was wiping my hands on his shirt and not looking at his injuries she started busting up laughing. It only took me a second and then both of us were almost in tears. This whole thing was just too unreal.

Mike let out a moan and that snapped us back to reality. I pulled my phone out and as I was dialing 911 I told Bella to stay here and I'll go get a teacher. As luck would have it Coach Clap was in the gym. I ran over to him and as I was talking to the 911 operator the coach listened in as soon as he heard mike was hurt he shoot out the door. I fallowed after him and waited for the question I had no answer for 'What the fuck happened?'

The coach didn't keep me waiting long; he took one last look at me then Bella then Mike. He lingered a few seconds longer at Mike then wiped his head in my direction.

"_Cullen you want to tell me what the hell happened to Newton?"_

"_Um…Well…Shit, he just well fell and all."_

"_What do mean he just fell? His arm looks like the letter Z. Arms just dot break like that from a simple fall."_

I wasn't quite sure how to answer him back. He did have a point thou his arm did look like the letter Z. I was about to tell him that I really don't know what happened that we found him that way, when Bella spoke up.

"_Coach he fell off the roof." _

"_What do you mean he fell off the roof? What was he doing on the damn roof?"_

"_Well see he goes up there some times to ah do stuff."_

"_To do stuff you say. Well Miss Swan would you like to elaborate on the stuff part please."_

"_I don't really want to say. It will get him in trouble."_

"_It would appear that Mr. Newton is all ready in trouble wouldn't you agree?"_

Bella looked up at me then back to the couch. It looked like she was about to answer when the dumpster area exploded with people. Charlie was the first to appear and went straight to Bella asking if she was okay. She pointed to Mike and said she was fine, and it was only him that was hurt. The paramedics moved in and started to treat the unconscious Mike. They started to ask the couch what happened and he not so nicely told them that me and Bella were the ones to see what happened and that apparently he fell off the roof. Every one looked to Bella and she just nodded her head yes. The paramedics asked us to all step back and got to work preparing Mike for transport to the hospital.

Being the small town that forks is the whole student body including teachers ended up out side in the rain trying to get a look at what happened. The principle pushed his way past the crowd of onlookers and just raised his eye brow at me before asking what happened. Again just as Bella was about to answer Jessica had to pull a drama queen act and started to scream and cry about how mush she loved Mike and would be lost with out him if he died. As Lauran comforted her telling her she would make it through this trying time, Bella and I just rolled our eyes and I think I caught Charlie rolling his eyes too.

When the paramedics had Mike squared away and ready for transport the couch started shouting at every one to move out of the way. Thankfully as they wheeled him off the students went with them watching as he was put in the ambulance. Bella had moved to stand next to me and watched the ambulance drive away with Mike. When the ambulance turned the coroner and was out of site the principle spun on his heals stomping towards us with a glair in his eyes asking what the hell happened in not so nice a way.

I've seen Chief Swan a few dozen times around town since we moved to Forks, but I have only formally meat him once. When we first moved to Forks He paid a house call on us two days after we arrived. He introduced him self and welcomed us to the town. He gave us a list of important phone numbers and shook all our hands. I should have realized that the Swans were different; because looking back on that day not once did I feel any fear coming from him. With the exception of the trouble making kids and the habitual speeders Charlie is well respected in the community and known for his fierce protective streak for his one and only daughter.

Nobody knows what really happened, but when Bella was 13 she was hurt some how and the guy that hurt her was shoot and killed by Charlie. After that Bella never returned to Forks and Charlie started to go on vacation to see her after that. I still can't believe that the school actually canceled the last two periods of class when the news of Bella's return hit the school's grape vine. From what I had heard most of the people never knew her just of her. Apparently every summer she spent ninety percent of her time up at the reservation, but one thing was for sure, you don't mess with the Chefs daughter if you want to live. So it was no surprise that Charlie placed his hand on his gun belt and stepped in front of Bella giving the principle a look of death. I had to hold in my laughter as I smelled a small amount of urine order come from the principle as Charlie stared him down. He he _Now he's Mr. Bad Come Over Pee-Pee Pants._

The principle took two steps back, cleared his throat and plastered a fake smile on his face. He then looked at Bella and in an overly polite voice asked her what happened. Charlie being appeased with the principles attitude moved a step aside to let Bella answer his question. She looked nervous, but sent me a wave of humor and mistruif. _What ever she's up to I bet is going to be Emmett worthy. _

She gave her father a small smile and then proceeded to tell every one about how she once caught Mike climbing down from the roof and how he smelled like smoke. She went on to tell how he told her it was only a cigarette and he was just trying it out. She said he promised her that it was only his first time and that he would never do it again. _And every one says she's a bad actor, damn she's giving Esme a run for her money today._ She glanced at her father then lowered her head and started to wring he hands. She went on to talk about when she was twelve and how she and a friend were caught smoking her friend's mom's cigarette. She said the mom gave them a chance to never do it again and she wanted Mike to have the same chance she had. She gave apologies to her father and the principle that she didn't report it, but she new Mike was a good kid and she didn't want him to get in trouble for making a stupid mistake that even she made one time. She said she didn't see him smoking this time, but she doesn't know why he would be on the roof again. She looked at her father and with puppy dog eyes that had even me believing her story she asked him to please give him a chance. She said that if he was smoking again that falling off the roof would be punishment enough. Then she pulled out an even bigger gun then the puppy eyes. She let a tear slip from her eye and asked if her father was disappointed in her because she tried a cigarette once.

I watched as her father took her into his arms and hugged her telling her he understood and was not disappointed in her. She peeks out from his embrace and fucking winked at me. I just stood there not fucking believing my eyes. Who the fuck was this girl and where the fuck did shy little Bella Swan go? _Holy shit I'm so turned on right now. Sneaky Bella is more entertaining then fucking clowns. _

The principle and every one still around were feeling so much pride and love at Bella she could have come out and told them she also was a stripper at the seedy bar in Port anglis and they would probably start a group hug. I kept looking at Bella until the principle turned to me and asked what I was doing out hear any way. _Well there ends our love fest. Fuck. _Every one looked at me and the first thing that came to mind was the chat in the office today. I turned to him and told him that Mike was one of the kids that tease me and I was telling Bella about how you said you door was always open and the whole incident with the bell.

I took tem minuets to fill every one in on the whole bell fiasco, but at the end every one was once again giving Bella praise for being such a wonderful friend and all around caring person. Then the little sneak asked her dad if I could take her to the hospital. She said she knows how important school is, but she's just so worried about her friend and she doesn't want to drive with her mind so distracted. And fuck me running if they all said yes. Hell the principle even excused us for the rest of the day. Bella gave her father one last kiss and a hug, thanked every one for being so understanding, took my hand and started pulling me towards the parking lot. All I could do was follow along being in complete awe of Bella Swan.

I was just opening my car door when I felt two strong waves of satisfaction. I looked towards the direction of the feeling and caught Eddy Bitch and Imp Bitch's backs as they headed into the woods. _What the fuck is going on now? _Bella called my name asking if everything was okay. I told her I was fine and then we made our way to the hospital to see Mike and hopefully get some answers from the dick head.

**September 9****th**

**4:38 pm Tuesday**

**Mike Newton's POV**

Beep

Beep

Beep

What the fuck is that noise? I turned my head towards the sound of the beeping and regretted it instantly. Pain shoot through my body and even squeezing my eyes shut hurt. As I was moving my head back to where it was it all came rushing back to me. Jumping on Jaspers back, the feeling of flying, the sound of breaking sticks and the pain when I tried to move. What the fuck happened?

I decided to try opining my eyes. I figured I needed to find out what happened and since I don't want to move, eye opening seemed the best bet. I slowly cracked my eyes open, letting them adjust to the light. It seemed to take for ever, but the pain from the light slowly went away and as I started to gain my focus I realized I was in the hospital. I looked around the room and found the damn beeping noise was from one of those heart things. I turned my head to see if I could turn it off and the pain shoot through my body once again. I was slightly at an angle in my bed and I started to survey my body to see what the fuck was wrong with me. My left arm was in a cast up to my shoulder, my shirt was off and my torso was covered in bandages wrapped all the way around. I couldn't see my head but I knew it hurt like a bitch, my leg was propped up on some pillows and had an air brace on it and I had a number of scrapes on my hands.

I continued to look around the room and my body trying to figure out what happened. My pain was increasing and I was getting ready to start calling for help when a machine above my head made some rapid beeping noises and I started to feel warmth spread through my body. I think it was one of those automatic pain medicine dispenser that I've seen on TV, but as the warmth spread and my pain went away I didn't really give a crap what it called. The medicine had almost worked it way all through my body and I was just closing my eyes to relax and enjoy my state of drug induced bliss when some one cleared there throat. I opened my eyes to find Dr. Cullen staring me down and he looked pissed. _What the fuck happened?_

"_Mr. Newton, You will listen and not speak until I tell you too. Now in my hands are two different toxicology reports. One report says that you have nicotine from a cigarette in you system and one says you have THC from marijuana in your system. Now everyone believes that you fell off of the school roof because you were up there smoking. If you insist on disagreeing that you were smoking a simple cigarette and fell from the roof then I will have no choice but to give your parents the toxicology repot saying you were smoking marijuana. Because you would be know as a drug addict no one will believe any other scenarios you come up with. If you choose to go along with the simple story of you smoking a cigarette then the marijuana toxicology report will disappear and every one will think that you just smoke cigarettes."_

"_But… Dr Cullen I don't smoke any thing. I wasn't even on the roof. I was only doing what they told me to do and…"_

"_**Mr. Newton**__ did you not hear me? If you insist on the story you were not smoking on the roof then I will show your parents the report that says you were smoking marijuana. Now were you on the roof smoking a simple cigarette or were you on the roof smoking marijuana? The choice is yours."_

"_I…I... guess I was smoking a cigarette?"_

"_You guess? I won't play games you, either know you were smoking and fell or you don't. My patients are running thin Mr. Newton, so pick now or ill pick for you and if I pick I grantee you will be spending 90 days in a drug rehab program."_

"_Drug rehab? 90 days? I…I…guess…I mean I was on the roof smoking a cigarette and fell of."_

"_Wonderful, I will inform your parents and Chief Swan that you were not doing drugs and there is no need to arrest you and send you to drug treatment. Be aware that reports can be mixed up and at any time the original could show it self. Have I made my self clear?"_

"_Y..Y...yes Dr. C...C...Cullen. I fell off the roof because I was smoking a cigarette up there.'_

"_Good boy, I'll inform your parents that you're awake now and show them the nicotine report."_

I hadn't realized I was crying until he left and I looked down at my hands and noticed they were wet. I was scared shitless. I just kept thinking of his eyes, they were black. Not just the inside, but the whole fucking eye turned black. Eyes don't do that at least not normal human eyes. What the fuck did I get my self in to? All I wanted was to get my car back and now I'm in the hospital and every one thinks I was smoking. I've always know the Cullen's were weird, but I never thought they were dangerous, especially Dr. Cullen. I heard my door open, but didn't bother to look and see who it was. I was to busy thinking about how I got into this mess.

*****Flash Back*****

I was mad and embarrassed as I stepped on the school buss. I was embarrassed that I was 17 and had to ride the buss. I was mad that my parents took my car away until I paid the ticket and then would not drive me to school. I was also mad that Lauren wouldn't pay the tick she caused me to get and also refused to pick me up for school. I was the first of my friends to get a car and I drove those fuckers every wear, now where are they. No wear that's fucking wear. I called ever one of them and no one could give me a rid, so hear I sit on the damn school bus looking like a fool.

I stepped off the bus with all eys staring at me. I can hear them snickering at me and I can't see them, but my so called friends are surly in that crowd. I was hanging my head down as I walked to my first class when Edward Fucking Cullen called my name. Wondering what the fuck he wanted now I walked over to him. He asked if we could talk and I was hoping that he finally fucked up enough that Bella left him. If he asked me for help getting her back he was going to get laughed at. We went around the school and his sister Alice was waiting for us. She gave me a bright smile that made me cringe a little in fear.

She greeted me and them started to explain that the family plays a game called 'Gotcha' they make up teams and each team tries to sneak up on the other team and yell gotcha. It did kind of sound cool, but I would have made it a paint ball game instead. She told me that Bella and Jasper were the last two and that Bella was given special permission to use what ever means she needed. I tried to ask why she was giving special treatment, but Alice just said not to worry and went on with her speech. She told me that Jasper always wins and that the whole family was ready to crown Bella the winner. They were playing it off as this was just a game, but my gut was telling me something different was going on. Alice said that Bella had a plan to get Jasper, but needed my help to pull it off. Some thing wasn't sitting right with this and I was about to tell them to fuck off, but Edward pulled out a wad of money. He told me that if I helped Bella out that he would give me the $250.00 I needed to pay my ticket and an extra $50.00 just for doing Bella the favor.

He kept saying that it was for Bella and I really did need the money, but something was off and I knew they were not telling me every thing. I need my fucking car back so I said yes. Alice then explained to me that Bella had set it up so Jasper would be out behind the gym at 11:05 and would keep him looking in her direction. I was to hide behind the garbage dumpster and when my stop watch went off all I had to do was rum and jump on his back yelling 'Gotha'

Edward waved the money one more time and I took it. Alice took my watch and set the time for me. Alice went kin of spacey of a few seconds and them smiled and said it would all work out as planed. She and Edward walked off and I left for my class feeling like I just got my self in to a world full of shit.

*****End Flash Back*****

I felt a wave of calm wash over me and hoped that this new batch of meds would knock me out cold. I kept my eyes closed even after I heard my name called. When I felt the bed shake I popped my eyes open to find Jasper staring at me and he didn't look happy ether, but at least his eyes were gold.

"_So Mike I heard you were up on the roof smoking and fell off."_ Shit now what do I say?

"_Umm. Ya" _Crap he doesn't look like he believes me.

"_Really because I seem to remember you jumping on my back." _Shit. Okay Mike just say you fell on him.

"_Really? Well.. I.. um… must have hit you when I fell?" _Fuck why isn't the medicine working yet.

"_You don't sound too sure of your self." _Ok just stick to the story. Just tell the lie and he'll go away.

"_Well Dr. Cullen told me what happened and he has the toxicology report to back it up and so that's what happened." _That was not good. Lord let him believe me and just go away.

"_My father told you what happened did he? I don't remember him being there do you" _Fuck.

"_Um..No?" _Fuck.

"_No is right, so tell me what really happened today." _I can't tell. but I want to tell him. Wait, no I don't, but yes I do. What the hell is going on? Keep it together Newton and don't tell.

"_I was paid to jump on your back by Alice and Edward." _What the fuck?

"_Thank you" FUCK._

"_NO WAIT THAT'S WRONG." _Holly shit I'm so fucked.

How the hell do I get my self in these messes?

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. One I went on vacation which sucked because I was sick and two health issues are getting in the way still. The vacation pushed me into a one of my pain flairs so it's hard to write when you're heavily medicated, but I will not give up my story. I'm just slower at it. And as I stated before my beta has taken so time off to deal with real life stuff. I send her warm wishes and hope she's back on her feet soon.**

**Please review or you can also PM me if you have a private question.**

**Voting is still open so cast your vote for your favorite Day at the -With Emmett.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have Arthritis and that is what has been causing so much pain in my hands. The good news is that the new medicine is working to relive the pain and so finally here is the next chapter. It's very short and not beta read, but I really wanted to give you all some thing. Thank you for sticking in there with me.**

**A/N: For complete A/N please refer to chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**We left off with.**

"_I __was__ paid__ to__ jump __on__ your __back __by __Alice__ and__ Edward.__" _What the fuck?

"_Thank you" FUCK._

"_NO__ WAIT__ THAT__'__S __WRONG.__" _Holly shit I'm so fucked.

How the hell do I get my self in these messes?

**Chapter 15**

**September 9th**

**11:06am Tuesday**

**Esme's POV**

What the fuck was that bull shit? What the hell possessed Mike Newton to jump on Jasper's back? I have been hiding in the tree line behind the school waiting for Jasper and Bella to finally have there talk and figure out the truth. So what happens instead Mike Fucking Newton jumps on his back.

I heard movement to my left. A light breeze blew in and I wiped my head to see Edward and Alice hiding in the low lined bushes by the school snickering. Son of a bitch. I should have known my children were involved because there is no rational reason for the cluster fuck that has taken place in front of my eyes. I swear one of these days I going to take a blow torch and ARG_._Okay since my plan B has so miserable failed I'll move on to plan C. Now I just need a plan C.

I leaned back on a tree pissed as all hell and just watched the show that was taking place in front of me and to the left. As Jasper and Bella tried to come up with some reason why Mike was hurt, Edward and Alice tried to keep there laughing under control.

I was truly saddened that Mike was hurt. He truly was a good kid with a big heart. He may be an annoying shit, but he really meant no harm. He was just dumb as rocks. I bet they paid him off. I had heard Mrs. Newton in the grocery store complaining about a ticket that Mike had received and how the car was taken away until he paid the ticket off. I knew they would try to stop them, but I never thought they would go to this length to keep them apart.

I focused my attention back to circus that was forming around Mike and his well being. I listened as Bella and Jasper stuttered out that Mike fell of the roof. Shit they better come up with some thing better then that. Charlie was the first to arrive and it was no surprise that he went to Bella first. I knew what had happened when she was 13 and I'll all ways regret that I could not do more to help her that day. I watched as the student and teachers poured out of the school as the paramedics tended to Mike. I heard Jessica crying some selfish crap about her feeling and that horrible Lauren playing right along. Those two are quite a pair.

Now every one says Bella is a bad actor, but I'll be damned if she's not giving even me a run for my money today. I had to cover my mouth as I listened to her spin a tale about Mike smoking and how she tried to help him. When the tear slipped from her eye I had to leave as I could no longer keep my laughter contained. I took of into the woods and when I was out of listing range I let the laughter flow. I was bent over trying to catch my breath. I always knew she was not some delicate wall flower. She is a strong intelligent young woman with a sharp wit, common sense and snarky sense of humor. I'm sure that Jasper is completely floored with seeing her true personality right now.

It took me twenty minutes to finally calm down from my laughing fit. I headed back to the school to see what was happening with the Bella, Jasper and Mike show. When I arrived it looked like most of the school had headed off, most likely to the hospital. Of the few remaining cars left in the student parking lot, Edward's car was one of them. I reached out my senses and could not find him or Alice in or around the school. I skirted around the school keeping to the tree line. I finally caught there sent heading in to the trees across the street. Checking to make sure no one was around, I darted across the street and followed there sent into the trees.

One of the best things that crossed over with me during my change is my shields. Well, there more like blockades. The one that keeps Edward out from my true thoughts has always just been there. The one that keeps Alice from having any visions of my true agendas is the best one. It may be annoying that it buzzes when it activates, but it's a small price to pay for being able to sneak around and accomplishing my tasks. It's also nice because it is letting me sneak up on them. I had followed them for a good 30 minutes when they finally stopped. I remained hidden in the low brush and started to listen to what my two children were saying.

My phone started to ring in my pocket and all I could do was sprint into the clearing as I answered the phone. I acted surprised to see them there and said hello to what ever fuck face was on the phone. I turns out it was a damn telemarketer asking if I was going to vote this year for some idiot, I just hung up. I faced my two children and asked what they were doing out of school. Alice snapped back asking what I was doing out in the woods. Using my best concerned mother tone I asked her if every thing was all right and repeated my question.

We stood staring at each other until Edward final spoke up and explained that there was an accident at the school and it was let out for the day. I asked if every one was all right and what had happened. Edward explained that Mike had fallen off the roof of the school, but did not seem to tribally hurt. I said my Oh-my and Thank goodness in my best carrying concerned mother voice and thought about contacting his mother sending my support. I pretended to be deep in thought about pour Mrs. Newton and her family. When Edward cleared his throat repeating Alice's words as to what I was doing out in the woods. I told them I was out for a midday run as my dear daughter was planning a party and needed to relax before she came home and had more "OBBP" chores to do. I mad sure to keep my tone teasing as I walked over to Alice and gave her a squeeze. I knew they were forced, but Alice started to giggle and Edward was chuckling. I asked if they would like to join me but Edward said he should retrieve his car and Alice wanted to find Jasper as he was there when it happened. It was not lost on me that neither one spoke of Bella. We said our good-bys and headed off.

I headed home and by the time I entered my studio I was pissed as all fuck. Those two brats are fucking every thing up and making my job way to fucking hard. I continued to rant and rave using every swear word I knew until I heard Emmett and Rose enter the house. Normally I would have greeted them, but I was just so pissed off. I stayed in my studio fuming and pacing the floor trying to come up with a plan C.

**Please review or you can also PM me if you have a private question.**

**Voting is still open so cast your vote for your favorite Day at the -With Emmett.**


End file.
